Mercy and Merciless
by Nameless333
Summary: Finn y Grutas pensaron que en OOO facil resolver los problemas que pasaban pero se equivocaron pues no contaban que los enemigos estuviesen ya esperandolos (la acontinuacion de mi otra cuenta Nameless313, para leer este fic debes leer primero el de la cuenta mencionada y si ya lo leiste pues ahora si se bienvenido y aqui te explicare el porque use otra cuenta uwu)
1. una horrorosa fiesta

Hola hola uwur que tal como están? Una gran disculpa por la tremenda demora pero es que trabaje en las vacaciones, baia esa no me la esperaba :v

Shabos como verán esta es otra cuenta ya que olvide mi contraseña de la cuenta original, pero no se preocupen, seguire escribiendo eso no me detendrá, aún tengo inspiración y la historia debe tener un buen final uwu

En fin, agradezco que les haya gustado y también note que tienen cierto interés en que nuestro pervertido favorito le llegue a la flamita 7u7r picarones 7u7 pero no se preocupen uwu a su tiempo lo pondré uwu y ahora contestare felizmente los review que dejaron uwu

Guest: ia se men :v de hecho acabo de decirlo, ya pondré un muy y erotica escena donde habrá fuego 7u7 (literalmente :v )

PhoebeHDA: santos protones! De verdad que les gusta esta pareja y sho que tengo en mente hacerle un buen harem uwur pero igual le va a dar duro 7u7r

xaviex fire : gracias es bueno saber que te guste y claro que seguire con la historia :3

thedavid480: si aunque a decir verdad no se como se llame ya que hasta ahora estuve investigando sobre el nombre de la bruja cazadora, por fis si ustedes saben háganmelo saber de lo contrario entonces se le quedara como ese nombre uwur

Flame n' Shadows: no me mori :v andaba shambeando :,v

Yair: que bien,al parecer hice bien en incluir a la bruja cazadora uwur, nameless hizo bien! :v/

Bueno bueno, creo que son todos, si alguno falto que le mencionara háganmelo saber dejando un review y con gusto te saludare OwO/

Agradesco mucho a ustedes quienes se han interesado mucho en mi segunda historia aquí en fanfiction ya que tengo en mente hacer otro mas aunque me gustaría terminar el que empeze :v en fin agradesco una vez mas la excelente cantidad de reviews en pocos caps, eso quiere decir que les gusta y eso me motiva a seguir con la historia

Ya sabes men o elfa uwu si eres nuevo y te gusta mi historia sígueme y deja tu omnipotente review y de paso no esta de mas que veas mi otra historia, es gratis y no muerdo :v uwu aun no 7u7

Que comience el cap OuO

 **Disclaimer** : Hora de aventura es propiedad de Pendleton Ward, mas sin embargo esta historia si es mia uwur

"yo no obligo a nadie a hacer algo que no quieran"

-Satan

Capítulo 6: Una horrorosa fiesta

En OOO a pesar de las situaciones y enemistades como también sumando los crímenes y pandillas que han estado ahogando a los habitantes del mismo sitio, OOO no dejaba de ser un lugar hermoso

Eso lo supo muy bien Grutas quien se degustaba tocando desde arriba de la casa de Finn un gran tubo que desde donde él lo tocaba era de una dimensión delgada y está en terminaba de una manera más ancha del otro extremo mejor conocida como "didgeridoo" este instrumento hacia que sacara sonidos muy bizarros de hecho hasta se podría creer que son de algún animal raro, mas sin embargo el ritmo que daba este hacia hacer entrar más en dudas a aquellos que no lo conocieran

Mientras eso pasaba con el pelinegro el rubio se estaba degustando pues habían 3 chicas en su casa y él sabía que no era para conversar con el

Pero la tensión subió considerablemente pues tanto Bonnibel como Marceline miraban con cierto enojo a Gaia

-bien bien- dice este sonriente para relajar la tensión mientras observaba como Gaia se retiraba con los víveres para guardarlos en la cocina

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto enojada Marceline

-yo también te extrañe Marcy- respondió tranquilo este sin dejar de mirar a Marceline de una manera sexy

-Finn- insistió esta

-es una amiga, y antes de que digan algo malo de ella déjenme decirles que no fue su culpa-

-casi hace entrar en llamas medio OOO por su culpa- dijo esta vez la chica de rosa Bonnibel

-y les vuelvo a decir, no fue su culpa…y si a eso vinieron entonces sabrán donde está la puerta ¿no?- dijo este un poco más serio

Estas no dijeron nada después de eso solo callaron por un momento

-hey Finn- más dulce la reina vampiro -¿Dónde habías estado?, se te extrañaba por aquí-esta se le acercaba peligrosamente y este solo le dedicaba una sonrisa

-ya sabes como soy Marcy- pauso este para tomar uno de sus mechones para juguetear con el –soy alguien impredecible-

Bonnibel sabía que lo que estaba pasando

-ESA ZORRA- pensó desde adentro con muchos celos –pero 2 pueden jugar eso- ahora la Dulce princesa era quien se acercaba al rubio

-¡oye!- dijo enojada al ser embestida por la Dulce princesa

-hey Finn debes estar cansado será mejor que te sientes- esta hace a un lado a la reina vampiro para sentar de manera brusca al rubio mientras que esta se sentaba en sus piernas –hey Finn…¿tienes hambre?- le dice esta de manera provocativa

-yo siempre tengo hambre…ya deberías saberlo Bonnibel- contesto este sonriente

-¿a quién debería comerme primero?- pensaba este lujurioso –¿a una reina o a una princesa?- este estaba comenzando a excitarse pero en eso

-¡HEY FINN VEN AQUÍ Y AYUDAME!- grito Gaia desde la cocina

Este bufo pues su inspiración se había ido por el caño

-ahora regreso preciosas…..parece que necesitan un poco de Finn por haya, traten de no pelear…la casa es nueva- dice este para guiñarles el ojo a ambas y salir hacia la cocina

Después de que el Humano se fuera estas se miraban fijamente con odio y lanzando chispas

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- bramo furiosa la Dulce princesa

-esa pregunta debería hacértela a ti- respondió esta relajada

-vine a traerle algo de comida- contesto esta ofendida

-claro- sarcástica –seguro la comida es el especial "va" con un poco de "gina" ¿no?-

-n-no y-yo le cocinaría algo aquí y b-bueno- esta trataba de excusarse aunque pareciera todo lo contrario Bonnibel solo trajo especias para cocinarle algo a Finn como muestra de felicitación por haber hecho una nueva y gran casa aunque debió haberla hecho desde el reino

-¿y tú qué?- interrogo esta –aun sigues sin decirme que es lo que viniste a hacer aquí-

-eso son asuntos que no te incumben Bonnibel- dijo está confiada –además, yo te dije que tendrías que ponerte en la fila ¿no es así?-

La reina de los vampiros sabia manejar muy bien eso de la seducción y conversaciones del tema mismo como experta pues no fue en vano el pequeño viaje que se dio en OOO mientras lo que le sobraba a Marceline carecía en montones a la gobernante del Dulce reino pues ella de tubos de ensayo y pipetas no salía, sabía bien sobre la anatomía de cada especie y nuevas que surgieron en los últimos años pero una cosa era ver otra hacer y lo sabía muy bien por eso Bonnibel quería improvisar para reconquistar el corazón del rubio pero no conto que su amiguita estuviera también interesada

-y para mejorar la situación ¡hay otra mujer más!- se maldijo mentalmente la chica de rosado al ver que la Bruja cazadora estaba también con el rubio

Mientras la disputa se hacía presente el rubio solo llego a la cocina donde Gaia estaba acomodando la despensa

-esas chicas son demasiado ruidosas- seria

-yo no las traje- pervertido –ellas solas llegaron a mí, como la miel a los osos – respondió este escuchando como ambas seguían discutiendo por el con una gran sonrisa

-son demasiado infantiles para ser muy muy viejas- menciono esta sin dejar de acomodar la despensa –dijiste que te harán una fiesta ¿no es así?-

-¿si porque? ¿Quieres ir conmigo?- pícaro

-no- fue la seca respuesta de la Bruja cazadora

-te extrañe Gaia- dijo este abrazándola por la espalda

Esta volteo parra verlo para ver si bromeaba mirándolo fijamente y notando que lo decía enserio respondió

-¿porque?, últimamente he sido como la mama mala y regañona para ti – dijo divertida- además de que arruino tus conquistas-

-ojos del destructor, 9 infiernos y ser testigo de cómo se destruían constantemente la vida por culpa de este poder que obtuve- este instintivamente activo su poder ocular y para luego verse en el cristal de la ventana y ver esos ojos tan codiciados, tan hermosos y tan peligrosos

-cuando cruce los 9 infiernos, cuando sentía que estaba perdido y que el poder me dominaría, que este se apoderaría y haría arder mi alma, aparecías tu…consolándome y dándome ánimos para seguir adelante, y demostrarme que a pesar de las cosas seguir y no doblegarse ante el miedo y continuar para cumplir el sueño de la verdadera paz y libertad-

Ambos se miraron, eran 2 amigos en desgracia que tuvieron que ayudarse uno a otro para seguir a delante, 2 personas que se protegían mutuamente y que se ayudaban sin pensarlo

Esta le dedica una cálida sonrisa pues ella misma vivio y vio como literalmente agonizaba el rubio para poder tener el poder del destructor ( **omitiré Samael porque sería muy repetitivo :v y sha** ) para levantar ánimos en Finn, parecería que el cambio, pero muy muy dentro de el seguía siendo solo una minúscula parte el mismo chico que aun desea tener a alguien que de verdad le ame por como es, y esa minúscula parte solo podía verla ella y Grutas

Se escuchó fuerte el portazo como si alguien hubiese salido

-deberías ir a ver- esta regreso para seguir acomodando –o terminaran matándose-

Este a falta de opciones regreso para ver a las 2 fieras para darse cuenta que solo se quedó la Dulce princesa

-¿y Marcy?-

-se fue dijo que tenía que arreglarse para la fiesta de esta noche….decidieron por todos los reinos que será en la mía así que acepte- dijo está sonriéndole, claro que en realidad fue ella quien insistió que la fiesta de bienvenida del rubio fuese en su castillo ahí estaría en su reino donde tendría toda la ventaja posible

\- ¿qué coincidencia no?- dijo este mostrando sospecha en ella, esta se percató que estaba siendo descubierta así que tuvo que improvisar, acercándose a él de manera peligrosa para susurrarle al oído

-sabes….tengo un vestido que tal vez quisieras ver…pero será en la noche- esto último dejo tentado al rubio pero este era más listo

-seria grandioso- pauso –pero me gustaría más lo que hay debajo de ese vestido- eso ultimo provoco que Bonnibel tartamudeara pues no sabía cómo responder a esa respuesta tan pervertida (según ella :vr )

Trataba de improvisar a decir algo o almenos seguirle la corriente

-e-entonces ¿tendrás una c-cita conmigo?- la pregunta fue tan al azar que apenas y reacciono a lo que había dicho

Finn extrañado con lo que dijo le respondió

-¿cita?, ¿acaso eres mi doctora?- dijo este sonriente –solamente que quieras hacerme un chequeo "oral"- esta se puso muy roja pero sin embargo no saldría corriendo, es cierto que para ella era muy vergonzoso decir eso y aún más cuando jamás en su existencia había hablado de ello, podía ser la más inteligente que jamás nadie había conocido, creo su propio reino, arsenales de experimentos y armas y anteponiendo siempre a su pueblo pero en este tema no era más que una simple niña pues como se mencionó antes edad no equivale a experiencia y en eso la gobernante del dulce reino estaban total desventaja

-y-yo- tartamudeaba y maldecía por lo bajo por no saber que decir, tanto tiempo debatiendo como toda diplomacia con cualquier adversario incluso con mismos reyes y sabios más viejos y ahora no saber que responderle a su pervertido enamorado

Finn peligrosamente toco con su dedo índice los labios de la Dulce princesa

-suaves- susurro este haciendo entrar en calor de nuevo a Bonnibel y esta no mostraba señas de negación

Finn ya estaba a punto de besarla, ya imaginaba cuantas veces se vendría dentro de ella, cuantas posiciones haría, ya imaginaba que tan pervertida cara pondría cuando estuviera en pleno acto pero de golpe se abre la puerta principal de golpe

-Fin- dijo relajado aquel muchacho llamado Grutas

La princesa como pudo se apartó reaccionando y tomando también ventaja alejándose de ser violada…..otra vez

-Grutas, viejo ya te dije que debes tocar…además…ahora estoy ocupado- señalo este hacia la Dulce princesa

-llego el mensaje- fue lo que dijo para que la cara de niño triste cambiara a una muy seria

-vamos- fue lo que dijo para irse ignorando y dejando a una Dulce princesa totalmente confundida

¿Qué había pasado para que cambiara de tal magnitud Finn?

¿Qué mensaje se trataba y de quien para ser precisos?

¿tan importante era ese dichoso mensaje?

¿Qué secretos oculta Finn?

La Dulce princesa estaba tan encerrada en ese mar de preguntas que no se dio cuenta que en la mesa ya estaba Gaia con una tetera y 2 tazas de té mientras esta ya degustaba en cada sorbo

Esta no se dio cuenta hasta mirar a su dirección para sorprenderse mientras esta no decía y hacia nada, cuando vio las teteras, tuvo cierta desconfianza ya que recordó que tal vez en los ojos del rubio era una chica cualquiera y común pero en los ojos que ella vio de ella era una criminal que aún seguía en desconfianza

-no tiene nada de malo el te- dijo esta mientras daba un sorbo con tranquilidad –si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiese hecho sin que te dieras cuenta- Bonnibel estaba algo sorprendida pues acaba de ser sorprendida pues esta chica dedujo todo lo que ella sospechaba almenos una parte

-e-eh… no, no es eso- dijo sentándose a beber un sorbo por respeto

-no importa- paso en seco Gaia

Entre ambas chicas era una ligera tensión hasta que Gaia decidió romper el hielo

-asi que creaste una hija con el ADN de Finn –

Ante estas palabras Bonnibel escupió el té que apenas estaba dando el primer sorbo

"¿Cómo lo supo?" se decía mentalmente está nerviosa

-c-con Mentita en mi reino- dijo derrotada al no saber que responder, sería estúpido negarlo si eso no era un secreto aunque ella quisiese mantenerlo así

-pero dime Gaia- volteo esta con otra pregunta

-¿cómo ha sido Finn contigo?-

Esta extrañada por ver como la pelirosa cambio de tema de manera brusca prosiguió en seguirle la corriente, piensa un poco y responde con suspiro –bueno, es buen compañero a pesar de estarme diciendo cosas pervertidas casi todo el tiempo, eso y también tomando en cuenta que se acuesta con toda chica que vea atractiva y estas le sigan como locas- pauso –¿recuerdas a la ex del gran Billy?- pregunto

Está sorprendida le dice –no me digas que también..-

-asi es..- toma otro sorbo –ni ella se salvó, y créeme que las chicas que haya en OOO no serán la excepción, estoy casi seguro que ya almenos se tiro a una o 2-

-¿¡en tan solo un día?!- asustada

-supongo que si…..una vez lo hizo con toda una tribu entera de ninfas en otras tierras y todas ellas le lloraron al saber que solo estaríamos un par de días ahí para así irnos a otros lugares-

La Dulce princesa sentía que mil y un dagas atravesaban su corazón, el saber que Finn estuvo con demasiadas chicas era tan atroz, no tuvo el valor de decirle con cuantas chicas se metió el rubio

-estuvo con incontables de chicas, tan solo la tribu eran alrededor de 90 a 100 mujeres y todas muy bien formadas- dijo Gaia –de hecho recuerdo que una vez Finn tuvo que defenderme de una reina que se acostó con ella y pensó que yo era su novia, para no hacértelo muy larga la charla- pauso –si no fuera por el raro de Grutas, Finn hubiese destruido el castillo lo cual era chistoso ya que estaba hecho de titanio- esto último colmo a la princesa del Dulce reino

-me tengo que ir, después vuelvo y gracias por él te- esta de manera brusca se levantó y se fue como pudo

-claro- dijo esta como si nada para dar otro sorbo –eso de ser princesa debe ser una tarea muy difícil- termino para seguir bebiendo te

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finn conversaba sentado en un tronco con Grutas justo donde estaban cerca del lago que estaba cerca de la casa del árbol

-¿ y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto este serio

-que vendrá dentro de un par de meses, ya que aún tiene cosas que hacer para ayudarnos y lo que escuche en poco tiempo hay un conjunto de criminales y asesinos llamados a sí mismos "gremio" y quieren levantar una gran guerra en OOO-

-eso es preocupante, y Jake ya me había dicho sobre ello- dijo este aun serio

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto este mirando a Finn

-nada- relajado

-¿nada?- pregunto este ligeramente intrigado

-tu mismo lo dijiste, él nos ayudara y si en caso que algo pase, tratare de controlarlo – lo dijo como si no fuera nada

-apropósito- menciono levantándose -hoy harán una fiesta de bienvenida, y como Gaia no quiere venir, me gustaría que me acompañaras para que la pases bien y te relajes ¿qué dices?-

-sabes que no tiendo a ir en fiestas, no me siento de ese ánimo para hacer eso- aun serio

-oh vamos Grutas anímate, mira habrá muchas chicas que seguro deben estar deliciosas- dijo este lujurioso al pensar como irían cada una de ellas –además siempre sales conmigo a emborracharnos, este caso sería igual pero solo que es más social y menos alcohol-

-yo, no lo sé Finn, aun no me siento preparado como para estar en una fiesta….no después de tanto tiempo…- este cabizbajo

Finn lo entendía muy bien, sabia por lo que estaba pasando Grutas y de verdad quería ayudarlo después de tantas cosas que el paso

-amigo- dijo el rubio acercándose para darle una palmada en el hombro

-si te animas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme esta noche- dijo para sonreírle

Grutas solo asiente

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otro lugar más oscuro dentro de la restricción de OOO en medio de un oscuro bosque se hallaba una gran cueva profunda en donde como si fuese una gran conferencia se lograba ver cientos, quizá miles de asesinos que no dudarían en matar a quien sea sin importar edad o estado de salud, se encontraban todos en silencio observado con mucha atención a lo que pasaba

-¡COMO QUE FALLARON!- dijo un personaje cuyo traje era como la de un hombre de 3 metros de alto con una armadura muy bien detallada color oscuro ( **este traje me base con mucha similitud como el gran rey Lich de warcraft solo que ahí no se le ve para nada su cara y claro no es el rey Lich UwU** ) intenso su yelmo cubría mayor parte de la cara por el cual no se identificaba su rostro, su voz estaba totalmente distorsionada, como si este tipo fuese una especie de robot

Este golpea a uno de los orcos mandándolo a volar matándolo en el primer golpe el restante estaban muy asustados

-mi señor "Leviathan" - tembloroso –nosotros hicimos lo que nos pidió e incluso cruzamos el bosque sin ser detectados el dia que le brindaban honor al héroe que murió hace un par de años atrás-

-sí, es verdad, pero nos encontramos con esa maldita Humana e incluso estábamos por negocia por ella pero…-

-¿pero?- dijo aquel ser llamado Leviathan

-ellos aparecieron y mataron a uno de mis hombres- respondió el del parche en el ojo

-asi que ya decidieron hacerse presentes – dijo este –ustedes eran 4 enormes cerdos modificados y ellos solo 2…y ¿siquiera pudieron hacerles algo?- dijo este acercándose nuevamente hacia ellos

-Mercy es muy rápido mi señor- pauso- demasiado rápido, siquiera pude ver como mato a uno de mis hombres, y eso que estaba enfrente de ellos, solo vi como cayo miembro por miembro- dijo este recordando aquella escena donde literalmente fue mutilado

-¿y Merciless?, ¿el no hizo nada?- pregunto este

-no, el siquiera se movió, solo unas ráfagas salieron de Mercy y yeso fue lo que mato Grow- dijo este

-está bien, los dejare vivir solo por esta vez, y porque me serán útiles después-

-¡si mi señor!- respondieron al unísono ambos orcos sobrevivientes

En eso aparecen unos topos de aspecto humanoide y bastante feos y se hace frente uno que tiene un casquito amarillo

-señor Leviathan, ya está hecho todo fue colocado cuidadosamente con éxito - dicho esto esté le entrega un control

-excelente- este mira al restante –todos ustedes, prepárense, porque estamos a pasos agigantados de la gran guerra- después de decir eso muchos de esos asesinos y criminales gritaban con locura y algunos lanzaban disparos y bolas de fuego, estaban más que ansiosos para que ese día llegara

De pronto sale una chica bastante hermosa con un cuerpo bastante llamativo con una armadura no tan detallada y del mismo color negro ( **la armadura es como las que usaban las mujeres o caballeros de la princesa piña del anime GATE: puerta hacia el otro mundo UwU** ) de cabellos rojos ojos rojos un par de cuernos no tan grandes que se notaban en su frente y un par de alas de murciélago y piel purpura

-mi señor- dijo está en tono serio mostrando reverencia –reuní a todas las súcubos y también todos los demonios-

-excelente….ahora voy para haya- dijo este desapareciendo en un instante junto con ella

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el restante de la tarde el rubio dedico a meter más cosas para el hogar recién hecho que le habían construido para darles otro color blanco y con detalles de color azul, muebles para las habitaciones, aparatos electrónicos necesarios

Ya en la noche Finn se alistaba para ir a la gran fiesta donde sería en el Dulce reino, llevaba unos pantalones blancos con un par de zapatos de punta color negros, una camisa azul acompañado de un collar en forma de rayo de oro y su dorado cabello suelto haciéndolo lucir alguien literalmente diferente a como lucia hace años atrás

Había cambiado en su totalidad e incluso en lo que creía ser y él lo sabía, pero as sin embargo dejo de importarle eso hace mucho tiempo, ese desgraciado entrenamiento le había jodido la existencia y todo lo que creía justo se fue a la misma mierda

Pero ya no importaba, ahora sabe bien lo que debe hacer y como lo deberá hacer

Este trato de convencer por última vez a Gaia para que fuese con él pero esta seguía igual

Por su parte Gaia estaba aún seguía observando desde la ventana principal el gran bosque que estaba cerca de la casa del árbol

Este se le acerca para abrazarla desde la espalda

-¿debes extrañarlo no?-

Esta solo da un suspiro –no- pauso –el simple hecho de caer en su juego, solo me hace pensar en lo imbécil que fui al pensar que era el indicado-

-esto a veces pasa- confiado para mirar también el bosque –además tu y yo no estamos muy lejos de salir de esos problemas amorosos tan similares- este le dedica una sonrisa

-¿y qué me dices de Grutas?- intrigada –llevo muchos meses conviviendo con él y hasta ahora no se nada salvo su nombre, ¿qué es lo que quiere realmente?, ¿porque acepto trabajar contigo?, y más que nada- pauso- ¿porque acepto trabajar para el?-

Este solo da un gran suspiro para mirarla y después volver a mirar aquel bosque y esos grandes árboles que lo componían, así como observo con detalle como el color naranja del atardecer se tornaba lentamente oscuro y como la luna estaba exigiendo paso para su jornada de la noche

-sus problemas van más allá de los nuestros- serio –a decir verdad, confieso que, si yo tuviese los problemas que él tiene ahora- pauso para bajar la cabeza un poco –tal vez me hubiese suicidado o almenos estuviera en un camino muy oscuro-

Gaia escuchaba y no daba crédito a lo que Finn decía, ¿será cierto?, y si lo fuera pues almenos ella ya tendría una diminuta razón del porque él no ha sonreído en el tiempo que ha convivido con ambos, pero aún tenía esa duda, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Grutas para que sea la persona que es ahora?

-solo digamos, que él tuvo más de un mal día de los que tú y yo pudiéramos tener – dijo este para suspirar para activar su poder ocular y hacer aparecer al temible Lich

Esta sorprendida le dice

-¿para que sacaste a esa cosa aquí?- regaño esta

-que los reinos hayan dicho que te podías quedar no me da a mi garantía que no quieran hacer algo en contra tuya, si salgo así, podre estar más tranquilo- dijo este confiado –tu- señalo hacia el Lich para que este volteara a ver al rubio

-cuídala-señalo hacia donde estaba la chica verde -si alguien quiere hacerle daño…destrúyelo -

-como quieras- respondió este para luego desaparecer entre las sombras

-puedo defenderme sola no necesito de una niñera- bufo molesta

-aun así, no me arriesgare a que esos hijos de perra quieran hacerte algo, por lo regular dejaría a Billy pero si llegase a ser alguien fuerte entonces ahí entrara el Lich para matarlo-

Dicho esto este se pone una chaqueta con capucha de color gris con decoraciones blancas y la capucha de color gris

-me voy, tal vez regrese mañana adiós- se despidió este para caminar hasta donde se veía la gran fiesta en su honor por su regreso

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el reino de fuego una Gobernante estaba arreglándose para la fiesta en la que fue invitada, esta se hacía notar que su belleza y excelente figura fuesen notables pues por nada paso en vano el tiempo, era caracterizada no solo por ser:

Hermosa

Sexy

Inteligente

Bondadosa

Justa

Sobre todo por ser la reina más joven que haya existió tan solo en su generación y lo hizo por su dese más grande de hacer justicia ante tanta tiranía del anterior Rey su padre…

Está a pesar de los problemas que tuvo en su pre-adolecente vida pudo seguir adelante pero para ello tuvo que pagar ciertos precios uno de ellos fue

Su primer amor Finn quien desde que fue engañada esta solo se sentía Frustrada y triste al saber que todo el tiempo que todo el mundo le ocultaba cosas y eso le molestaba mucho ya que trataba de entender lo muy poco que hacía, es decir, desde que ha tenido memoria su padre la mantuvo encerrada hasta el día de que Jake llegara disfrazado de Finn con fin de hacerla su novia hasta ese punto ella creía que solo su padre era un ser malvado y despreciable que solo le ocultaba cosas y la mantenía encerrada

Creyó que Finn sería la excepción, que el jamás le guardaría ningún secreto, pero todo resulto según ella todo lo contrario, ella no podía creer que su propio novio le haya hecho pelear con el Rey helado solo para entretenimiento de el para ella fue un secreto que el oculto, secreto que le costó la relación amorosa

Ella ya no podía ver al rubio como su querido novio, no después de la enorme mentira y engaño que le hizo, esta como última opción y con cierta ayuda de Pan de canela pudo superar ese amargo trago pero dejo ligeros estragos, perdono a Finn, si lo hizo pero no volvería como novios

Pero como era de esperarse, él no se daría por vencido fácilmente, el lucharía para que ella volviese a enamorarse de él y que volvieran a la normalidad, y no fue uno y ni 2, fueron muchísimas veces en el cual insistió ferozmente, desde hacerle canciones, darles cartas de amor, regalos exagerados de "lo siento" y miles de cosas mas

La soberana del reino de fuego comenzó a irritarse demasiado puesto a que los constantes acosos del rubio eran demasiadas, ella en si ya no lo veía más que un amigo y nada más, pero con esta clase de cosas ahora lo veía más bien como un estorbo

Esta no soporto más y decidió pararlo de una vez, y fue cuando le grito que ya no deseaba nada de el, e incluso para que este se alejara lo más pronto posible fingió un noviazgo con Pan de Canela

Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero solo era la única manera en que él se rendiría, curiosamente funciono, esta podía hacer sus encargos con más tranquilidad, y trabajar como la Reina que era ahora, pero después tal vez por mucho tiempo de recibir agua y golpes de hielo, jamás y nunca había sentido un dolor tremendo cuando le informaron que Finn murió por salvar a todo OOO de la última mala Azaña del Lich

Esta al principio reía nerviosamente y le decía constantemente a los guardia-bananas y al informante Mentita que esa broma era bastante pesada incluso para ellos mismos, pero al ver que estos no sonreían y siquiera mostraban facciones de que en verdad jugaban esta cayo de rodillas y sintió un enorme frio a pesar de ser de fuego, un frio tremendo, un frio que ni siquiera tirándose a un volcán activo podría darle el calor que perdió hace unos segundos

Pesadas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de ella, se sentía tan jodidamente culpable, se sentía vacía, sentía que algo le habían quitado, se sentía tan pequeña, a pesar de sacar notables lagrimas esta solo en su mente pasaba una y otra vez todas las imágenes de Finn de todo el tiempo que convivio con él y la que más constante se hacía era cuando le grito, cuando le dijo que se alejara, su cara, su frustración de saber que ella no volvería a amarlo jamás, la forma en que se fue, todo

Se sentía tan vacía…..

Esta solo dio gracias por el aviso y que asistiría al funeral del chico fallecido, todo lo que escucho cambio todo en su totalidad, su forma de pensar, de ver las cosas

Ahora recordaba más que nunca a Finn y todo lo que hizo con el cuándo salían juntos, ella se estaba ahogando por dentro

No durmió en toda la noche y no paraba de llorar, pero no parecía que sintiera esas ganas, de llorar, solo muchos nudos estaban haciéndose presentes en su garganta, no podía hablar, solo sacaba lagrimas pero…..¿realmente era necesario llorar?

¿Para qué llorar ahora?...

Era lo que quería…..

Quería que él se alejara cuanto antes de ella….

Pero ahora que el ya no existe ¿porque se siente así?...

¿Por qué llora si ella aún sigue sin creer que el haya muerto?...

Esta estaba en una gran incógnita, pero ya no había nada que hacer…lo hecho hecho estaba

Esta asistió al funeral del chico, se sorprendió mucho la gran cantidad de habitantes que asistieron a su funeral, muchos lloraron, y muy pocos seguían negando de que el haya muerto pues se rumoraba que el cuerpo jamás fue hallado y que solo se mostró la gorra de Finn

Ella seguía sin decir nada, dejo de llorar, solo seguía con eso nudos en su garganta, a pesar que Pan le daba ánimos para que hablara esta seguía igual

Se le dio el último adiós al gran héroe de todo OOO y le dieron su honorable sepultura muchos se fueron, muy pocos se quedaron aun observando la gran estatua inmortalizada del chico

Ella solo estuvo un par de hora y se retiró, seguía sin decir nada, cuando llego a su habitación pidió estar sola por un momento, está un momento en que entro a la habitación de un brutal golpe miles de sentimientos encontrados surgieron y se intensificaron

Tenía que sacarlo, sacarlo lo más pronto posible, de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, su aliento se agitaba de manera pesada, y en el último respiro que dio soltó un enorme grito de dolor, un grito que tenía contenida desde que supo la muerte del rubio, estos gritos llegaron hasta la parte baja del reino, muchos de sus subordinados incluyendo al caballero real fueron como un rayo al verla que seguía eufórica con esos horribles gritos, diciendo constantemente que esto era de alguna manera su culpa y que ya no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo

Entro en una enorme depresión semanas después, ella seguía con su trabajo su fuego se veía triste, ligeramente apagada era mentira que de un día para otro estará bien, afortunadamente pudo superar ese enorme trago amargo, pudo seguir con su vida, no solo por ella si no por su gente, su reino, sus amigos, todo eso trato de superarlo

A principios era muy difícil pero con el paso del tiempo se pudo recuperar poco a poco logro superar esa parte de su vida

Era verdad que no había día que no recordara al rubio, aun así superarlo, justo después para comenzar a olvidarlo todo y hacer una nueva vida, osease, levantar el fiasco sobre la relación amorosa de Pan de canela y comenzar a buscar a otros chicos quizá muy pocos príncipes, estaba decidida a seguir con su vida, cuando de pronto le comunican que Finn jamás estuvo muerto y no solo eso, venía con todo y no pedirá esta vez permiso a nadie

La Phoebe literalmente se desmayó al escuchar tal noticia, esta estaba con demasiados sentimientos encontrados…..de nuevo

Era como si quisiera ir a besarlo y a la vez a darle la paliza de su vida, quería abrazarlo fuertemente pero a la vez llorarle por el tiempo que le creyó muerto, quería gritarle por todo lo que le hizo pasar, pero no fue, no lo hizo, siquiera se presentó el día que le llamaron para juzgarlo por el tiempo que se fue sin avisar

Ahora iría en el lugar donde le harían una fiesta de bienvenida, estaba más que preparada para ir

Escucho en boca de muchas chicas, aldeanos y también de las mismas princesas que Finn venía con una mentalidad interesante, que el literalmente era otro, pero eso necesitaba comprobarlo ella misma, tenía que ir para verle, había tantas cosas que no pudo decirles, e incluso apresuro a Pan de canela para ir en cuanto antes pues

-¿estás listo Pan de canela?- decía está un poco emocionada mientras observaba como este empuñaba su espada

-claro mi reina, estoy listo- dijo este alistándose para mirarla –luce bastante contenta –

-solo quiero arreglar ciertas cosas que no logre decir al principios, es todo- dijo está un poco seria –esta vez hare las cosas bien- se dijo así misma –sin errores-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La fiesta estaba en su mero apogeo muchas chicas llegaron a la fiesta, como también muchos de los dulces ciudadanos, todos los reinos y habitantes estaban disfrutando, comiendo, bebiendo y la gran parte bailando, un buen Dj con beats buenísimos, excelente sonido que hacía eco a más allá del reino en eso este toma en micrófono para después poner un beat árabe que encontró en una página en donde aún Vivian los humanos, este Dj se percata que había llegado Finn para después decir

-damas y caballeros es un honor decirles que nuestro héroe el más grande de todo OOO a regresado, a burlado la muerte y está nuevamente aquí con nosotros- este comienza a reproducir el beat ( **favor de introducir o escuchar la sig canción y si se puede con audífonos uwur por fis uwu "arab money-arabic-trap-middle east-beat-instrumental"** )

-damas y caballeros es ¡FINN EL HUMANO!- dice este dando la música en reproducción

Este con una gran sonrisa comienza a avanzar mientras el resto aplaudían, otros silbaban y la mayoría de las chicas le gritaban con corazones en los ojos, el rubio se sentía un oasis en medio del desierto, este saludaba a todos mientras estos correspondían al saludo, Finn

Muchas chicas comenzaron a mirar y muchas no paraban de decir lo apuesto y candente que se había puesto Finn

Algunas decían con mucha envidia que tal lo afortunada que era la Dulce princesa pues seguro este seguiría de nuevo detrás de ella y esta se dará el lujo de rechazarlo cuantas veces quisiese como lo hacía antes

Otras desmentían ese rumor de que Finn seguía enamorado de la Dulce princesa, decían que ahora su mentalidad es muy liberal y que posiblemente puedan tener una ventaja y tener una oportunidad de conquistar al rubio

Mentira o no la mayoría de las chicas no paraban de seguir babeando por el rubio salvo que se observó a lo lejos que la princesa desayuno siendo la primera que se le había acercado

-oye Finn, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto primero la Princesa desayuno coqueta

-bueno querida, estuve en muchos lugares, y no me bastaría la noche en decirte tooooodo lo que recorrí este se le acerca para acariciarle su mejilla –claro que….si quieres convencerme tendrías que hacer algo por mí- este le guiña el ojo y esta solo ríe roja captando lo que trato de decir el rubio

-solo dime cuando y a qué horas héroe- respondió esta picara susurrándole

Este por su parte solo le sonríe y le contesta

-la noche recién llega, y hay mucho por el cual deseo saborear- dijo este lujurioso

-pero- pauso –mi casa estará siempre abierta para chicas lindas como tu princesa- este le guiña el ojo derecho haciendo que esta se sonrojara pero que su cara de pervertida no cambiara

-entonces después de la fiesta te veré ahí héroe- esta siguió conversando con el rubio

Finn noto los grandes y deliciosos cambios que había tenido las princesas (las que él consideraba atractivas) y no solo eso, también noto que había muchas chicas y aldeanas que se veían muy bien, desde brujas, ninfas, elfas, e incluso reinas maduras que estaban presentes también esperando la oportunidad de estar un momento con el humano

Todo marchaba a favor de Finn y el se sentía con la mejor suerte del mundo, tenia de donde "devorar" y claro ya le salió un "adelanto"

-desayuno nocturno- pensó este relamiéndose los labios –no puedo perdérmelo por nada-

Algunas chicas se le acercaban al rubio para que les diera un autógrafo en papel, las más atrevidas dejaban que les autografiara en el cuello, en medio de los pechos, cintura, piernas, hasta en el trasero, ese último puso muy lujurioso así que para no perder la cordura decidió salir a bailar en la pista y como era de esperarse todas estaban detrás de el

Finn era el milagro de las chicas y también la maldición de los chicos quienes estaban con mucha envidia observando la suerte del rubio pero, era de esperarse de alguien tan atractivo, Finn desde que era un chico amenazaba en sí de ser alguien muy bien parecido, y no solo eso, por si fuese poco le resguardaba ese cabello dorado que mantenía oculto por el gorro de oso que tenía desde hace mucho

Una vez terminada la canción el Dj lo cambio por otro beat que el mismo desarrollo manteniendo el ambiente bastante agradable y haciendo que todos bailaran ( **escuchen esta canción a continuación uwu "dope, arabic oriental beat instrumental –afghan"** )

Justo en el baile las luces logran enfocar en una persona que estaba enfrente de la pista, sí que lucía sexy

El Dj nuevamente toma el micrófono para hablar

-Damas y Caballeros, tenemos aquí a la organizadora, mente maestra de esta exitosa fiesta y claro la que firmara mi cheque después, con ustedes, ¡LA DULCE PRINCESA!-

La Dulce princesa iba con un vestido bastante provocador color rojo el vestido era corto por el cual podía lograr darse bien sus bien desarrolladas piernas, tenia, este vestido era bastante ajustado por el cual se podía observarse bien esas curvas bien moldeadas un busto bastante notador, no muy grandes pero no tan pequeños, un tamaño exacto, caderas bien formadas también, estaba más decir que a más de unos de los aldeanos o incluso reyes cercanos le observaban con muy buen detalle, ahora sabían que era lo que esconde detrás de esos largos vestidos que suele tener o también de esas grandes batas

La Dulce princesa era una delicia de mujer sin tanta ropa encima, el rubio solo le dedico una sonrisa

Esta se acercó a ella para comenzar el baile siendo ellos los centrales de la pista

-te ves bien Finn- dijo esta sensual

-tú no te quedas atrás querida- respondió este mirando pervertido a la chica

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto está acercándose peligrosamente

-¿qué podría decirte que otros ya no te hayan dicho?- le respondió este sonriente –solo que, yo haré lo que solo ellos piensan en sus miserables mentes-

Está un poco ofendida comienza a atacar verbalmente aun manteniendo postura

-¿acaso me crees como las que te has acostado?- esta le da la espalda para darla un baile bastante erótico impresionando a más de uno de los integrantes de la fiesta que solo veían como la Dulce princesa bailaba como toda una profesional mientras que el rubio seguía con el ritmo y viendo desde la espalda y el buen trasero que tenía la chica rosada

Jamás en su loca vida y tal vez volverían a ver esa escena tan espectacular, Bonnibel sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal incluso estaba un poco roja pero no podía dar marcha atrás, era todo o nada, de alguna manera u otra convencería al rubio para que volver a conquistar su corazón

-no- pauso este para voltearla y hacer que hicieran contacto visual –pero estoy a punto de descubrirlo-

-uuuy- sonriente –pero conmigo no será tan fácil- pausa para acariciar su abdomen –antes deberás prometerme que no te meterás con nadie que no sea yo y con todo gusto seré solo y únicamente tuya- dijo está acercándose para cerrar el trato con un beso, pero este interpuso su mano en medio bloqueando el contacto de ambos labios

-lo siento querida- dijo para alejarse un poco con una sonrisa

-pero para eso no creo que pase así como tú quieras- este le guiño el ojo y se alejó dejando a la chica en medio de la pista para ir por un poco de bebida

-maldición creí que resultaría- se dijo a si misma mientras se retiraba y los demás le aplaudían por tan buen y excelente acto mostro ante todo el público quienes en si ya venían muy animados

-supongo que tendré que ser más lista, porque a este ritmo perderé terreno-

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DEMONIOS FINN! ¡QUE SUERTE LA TUYA AMIGO!- animo el Dj mientras la música seguía y subía el volumen

Este por su parte solo le dedico una sonrisa y le hizo una seña de aprobación

En eso llego el perro mágico Jake acompañado de arcoíris –que tal hermano- saludo este –veo que ahora sí que tienes suerte con las nenas ¿eh?- dijo este pícaro

-que puedo decirte Jake- dijo este –ahora que e crecido quieren, y yo no dejare pasar la ocasión – este último ríe con su hermano –hay hermano, oye no sabes cuánto te extrañe Finn- dijo este para abrazar al rubio al cual este corresponde –yo también te extrañe mucho Jake, y más tus burritos de todo-

-si mañana vas a casa de arcoíris te prometo hacerte el más grande que haya ¿qué dices?- dice este poniendo su puño

-y además con mucho gusto hermano- respondió para chocar los puños

-¡ese es mi hermanito papa!- dijo este para reír junto con arcoíris

-chicos si que me la estoy pasando súper, oye jake, ¿ya probaste el ponche? Esta delicioso aunque yo preferiría licor o algo jajajajaja-

-hermanito no te comprometas- dijo este –después no recordaras lo que hiciste jejejejejeje jejejejejejeje-

-lo se jajajajaja- este se pone a conversar con su hermano muy tranquilamente mientras en el otro extremo estaban desde princesas hasta jóvenes reinas y reinas maduras

-el es atractivo- dijo una de las reinas jóvenes un poco roja y entre risas

-me gustaría ser el vaso que bebe ahora- respondió otra princesa

-yo hasta en la cocina me dejaría- esto último dejo muy rojas las que escucharon y rieron entre bromas

-ya basta- dijo enojada la Dulce princesa –oh vamos relájate princesa, ¿acaso tu no lo harías con él?- pregunto la una reina madura pero de muy buen cuerpo

-y-yo- dijo esta roja tratando de zafarse

\- es obvio que sí, mírenla se nota que lo desea- dijo una elfa

\- no sé porque babean tanto niñitas, si al final solo serían una decepción- dijo la misma reina madura

-¿a qué te refieres reina guerrera?- pregunto Bonnibel un poco cabreada

\- me refiero que el busca diversión de verdad algo en que valga la pena en desahogarse- maliciosa

-¿¡a que te refieres mujer!?- pregunto una ninfa enojada

-me refiero a que ustedes son un chiste, lo que el necesita es más experiencia y claro….más carne- esta ultimo dijo tocándose sus muy bien desarrollados pechos

Las chicas por instinto miraron las suyas y pues era más que obvio que no podían ser competencia para la reina guerrera

-oh vamos- dijo la princesa Grumosa quien se había colado a la charla – si a ti a lo más lejano que pueda ayudarte a ti es a cruzar el bosque para que no te pierdas ¡ABUELA!-

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE BOLA DE MASA MORADA!?- grito está más enojada por la respuesta de la grumosa

-¿lo que escuchaste o acaso necesitas aparatos auditivos anciana?- siguió provocando esta

-¡chicas por favor!- la que grito esta vez fue la Dulce princesa –estamos en una fiesta, se supone que debemos pasarla bien no pelear entre nosotras-

-tienes razón princesa- dijo la reina guerrera –discúlpame-

-hum, yo iré por comida- dijo la princesa grumosa para ir a la mesa de comidas y bebidas

-por glob ¿más mujeres?, no me lo ponen fácil- se maldecida mentalmente Bonnibel

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un chico quien iba vestido de camisa manga larga negra, unos pantalones color negro y en él la parte de la pierna derecha hasta los tobillos se notaba el dibujo de una serpiente y como esta se veía como si estuviese enrollado en él, la serpiente era de color amarilla de ojos rojos de un aspecto atroz, botas estilo militar y en el borde de color amarillo también, su cabello suelto le hacía lucir bastante bien aunque en su mirada pareciera que jamás en la vida no sonriera este iba pensativo pues su "amigo" le invito a ir a una fiesta que fue en honor de él, pero fue invitado para el celebrado así que no es malo en ese punto de vista llegar y eso pero…

El no conocía a nadie…

¿le dirán algo?...

¿Qué debería hacer?...

Grutas paro de golpe para pensarlo bien, es decir ¿Qué haría en una fiesta donde no conoce a nadie y donde posiblemente nadie le hablaría?, a excepción de Finn quien conoce podría ir por esa razón, pero sería seguro que el rubio pervertido estaría detrás de algunas o todas las chicas que el vea, y si eso llegase a pasa ¿Qué haría el?

Grutas tenía una cosa en objetivo pero no podía permitirse relajarse, siquiera sonreir, porque para sonreír tendrías que estar alegre o almenos feliz de estar vivo….. Grutas no sonreía porque el no se sentía de esa manera, y no menos por el acto tan vil y horroroso que permitió por su culpa, pues gracias a ese descuido le costó la vida de 2 personas muy importantes para el

No podía estar triste porque eso también le quita tiempo para lo que realmente quiere y no debe de desperdiciar, es cierto que Finn lo indujo lentamente al vicio de embriagarse en los bares, golpear a los que se meten con ellos y terminar cantando las canciones que canta Finn cuando esta también borracho pero eso era reciente, apenas tendría cuando máximo medio año

Para todo lo demás siempre se le ve tocando instrumentos que alguna vez tocaron los humanos cuando aún existían

Actualmente un humano le invito a que fuese a su fiesta, este aun con muchas dudas va, porque era cierto que el tiempo que vive lo está perdiendo, solo por esta única ocasión ira a una fiesta, aunque él sabe más que nadie que revivirá recuerdos intensos cuando el solía a ir a fiestas

Este mientras avanzaba hacia el dulce reino no pudo evitar recordar algunas cosas de su pasado, recordó cuando él era un mocoso d años quien estaba con una niña de cabellos grises, ojos verdes y piel blanca como de porcelana de su misma edad

-woooooooow pudiste hacer crecer ese árbol con solo pensarlo- fue la entusiasta respuesta de una niña sorprendida

-realmente no fue muy d-difícil, c-creo que cualquiera haría e-eso- respondió un Grutas muy nervioso y tímido

-si sigues así seguro serás un excelente héroe como Mercy y Merciless- dijo entusiasmada la chica

-¿lo crees Angel`s?- dijo este

-sip- dijo esta para dedicarle una gran sonrisa

Este a pesar de su edad, nunca estuvo interesado de ser un héroe, él quería ser alguien normal y tener una vida normal, pero nació con ese curioso poder de hacer y crear plantas, aunque este no lo dominaba ni en un 2% de su capacidad pero nadie le decía nada ya que era nuevo, de hecho era un poder muy raro el que alguien naciera con ese poder y Grutas lo tuvo, siendo mitad humano y mitad demonio daba muchas cosas que pensar

Pero como no mostraba ser hostil dejaron que conviviera con aldeanos elfos, elfos oscuros humanoides y otros mas

-así que entrena mucho para que seas el mejor héroe de la historia- dijo está mirándolo con determinación mientras que el chico solo se sonrojaba mucho -¿sí?- dijo para darle una tierna y calidad sonrisa

Este muy impresionado, no sabía que decir a ese comentario, solo podía ver esa belleza tan grande que emanaba aquella linda elfa

-s-si- fue la respuesta que dio este

Al momento de recordar Grutas quien observaba aquel árbol que se parecía al que hizo crecer hace mucho tiempo, este solo cierra un poco los ojos para ir hacia la fiesta sin decir nada

-cómo pasa el tiempo- fue lo que dijo para encaminarse hasta la fiesta

-espero y tengan buena comida- pauso diciéndose a sí mismo –o almenos algo bueno para beber-

Este miro el gran portal principal del Dulce reino en el se podía ver las luces que emanaban, la música, el ambiente advertían que estaba super

Este sin darles vueltas al asunto decidió entrar, observo a una fiesta de lo más normal, vio como Finn conversaba con su hermano Jake (cosa que se le hizo rara que este no estuviese con las chicas en primer lugar) aldeanos y habitantes compartiendo anécdotas, conversando algunos otros bailando, la música amenazaba con dar buenos ritmos

-no lo puedo creer- fueron las palabras de un sorprendido Finn al ver a Grutas en la fiesta

-¡si viniste!- dijo este para palmear su hombro al rubio

-buenas noches Finn- dijo este con la misma voz calmada pero ligeramente animada

-hola Grutas- saludo Jake –oye quería disculparme por aquella vez, te dije cosas que no ahora pensándolo bien me arrepiento un poco, espero y puedas perdonarme- dijo este

Este ante la disculpa, recordó que alguien le hablaba o más bien interrogaba cuando se quedó mirando la estatua dorada que le habían hecho al rubio, estaba tan centrado en la estatua que no se fijó en quien le había hablado

Este pudo decirle la verdad, pero notando que, sería peor que el perro mágico se sintiera peor del hecho que fue ignorado este solo froto su cabeza para decir

-no te preocupes Jake- dijo este –yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si alguien viese la estatua inmortalizada de mi hermano de esa manera tan intrigada-

-no sabes cuánto me alegro que hayas venido amigo, mira hay mucha comida, hay sodas, de todo un poco- este se le acerca para susurrarle –pero no hay alcohol, así que cuando termine nos iremos a un bar y nos pondremos hasta las chanclas – dijo este sonriente

Finn podría a ver crecido, ser alguien tan pervertido que nadie conocerá quizá en el mundo, pero la verdad era que con quienes son sus amigos siempre será el mejor para ellos, Finn sabe que Grutas tiene cosas que le ha estado ocultando él no era estúpido, pero lo respetaba porque el sabia más que nadie que algún día le dirá y así podrían resolverlo juntos

-claro- dijo este –pero tú pagas- dijo este

-¿eh?- dijo este confundido -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- estos conversaban de lo más normal mientras la fiesta seguía en su mero apogeo

Charlaban, reían, de lo más normal que podía ver en el mundo, las chicas seguían babeando por el rubio otras por el recién llegado Grutas quien a pesar de no conocerlo no significaba que no fuese atractivo, además ese misterio, y esa expresión en su cara lo hacía lucir aún más atractivo

En otro lugar a muchos kilómetros se encontraba aquel sujeto cabecilla del Gremio quien estaba acompañado de 4 súcubos la súcubo quien se había mostrado antes le dice

-señor todo limpio-

-bien, que empiece el show- dijo este enciende el botón y de golpe se apaga la luz y también la música

Ambos chicos se pusieron en posición de alerta por si se tratara de un ataque sorpresa, en eso una pantalla hologramica enorme se hace presente justo en frente de ambos chicos a su vez que algunas luces que venían del suelo

Confundidos el par prosiguió estando en alerta, de pronto en esa misma pantalla aparecen una letras que decían

"un video muy especial para alguien muy especial"

Ambos aun confundidos ponen un poco más de atención al video notando que hasta ahora

Se nota en aquel video un chico acostado observando una t.v que en el estaban 2 chicas idénticas de cabello azul y un vestido corto color rosa con una medias color purpura y también unos guantes que llegaban hasta el ante-brazo ( **lo siento, pero no se como se llamen lo de los guantes la dvd :,v** ) de pronto sonó a lo que parecía una canción de buen ritmo, de hecho agradable que hizo bajar la guardia de ambos chicos viendo de que se trataba o con una idea de lo que seria el video

La canción comenzó agradable, el par de chicas comenzaron a bailar el sonido se ponía más acogedor el chico del video comienza a poner una de un pervertido muy leve al ver cómo estas daban un baile lindo pero el movimiento hacia que fuese un poco pervertido

-¿me pregunto para quien será esta video- fingió curiosidad el rubio imitando a alguien que no tenía idea de quien sería ese video

-me pregunto lo mismo- respondió Grutas siguiendo el juego del rubio

De buenas a primeras se mostraba a muchas chicas bailando del mismo color bailando después una voz angelical comenzó a dar canto al buen sonido que salía de dicho video

"por siempre y siempre y siempre, así prometimos estar juntos los 2"

-wooooow Finn tan bien lo haces que hasta videos musicales te hacen?- pregunto Grutas

-y eso que no te dije que hasta serenata me llevaron una vez – dijo este súper-confiado

"por siempre y siempre, así solo estaba pensando en ti"

En el video seguía mostrándose aquella chica en un ambiente dulce, de buen brillo y aun bailando

"quiero que estés siempre junto a mí, lo que siento se divide en dos"

"quiero verlo hoy, quiero verlo ya"

Se muestra a una de las chicas poniendo con sus dedos haciendo un corazón, el ritmo iba a buen curso y el rubio bromeaba con Jake

-hermanito la traes arrastrando la cobija- dijo este jugando

-ajjajajajajajaja que puedo decir hermano- decía este cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba analizando, algo no andaba bien, la canción era perfecta, incluso los sexys bailes que daban, todo hubiese pasado desapercibido por Finn salvo una cosa

El desde su supuesta "muerte" hasta ahora a ninguna chica le ha prometido estar con ella, se le hacía extraño que la hermosa música dijera tal cosa

-tal vez fue un error, o tal vez quiere que le diga eso- pensó este

-¿Finn?- pregunto dudoso Jake al ver que su hermano se puso pensativo un poco

-¿dime?- pregunto este recuperándose

-…..no, nada hermano- dijo este un poco extrañado por el comportamiento del rubio

"quiero ver cómo es que me mostraras tu dolor"

El video que se mostraba un ambiente lindo y brillante cambio de manera brusca a uno oscuro con líneas brillantes rojas en donde se apreciaba ver a una chica de cabellos rojos y una máscara blanca, en él podía apreciarse 4 ojos y color rojo intenso y oscuro del globo ocular, se le apreciaba sentada como si estuviera cambiando drásticamente la música

De pronto la mismas chicas del principio bailaban de manera ya más explícita y mucho menos ropa de la que en si no tenían

Los invitados como el rubio ya estaba muy confundido por el cambio drástico, que analizándolo bien ese baile hizo que Finn pusiera una ligera cara de "rico 7u7"

"un día dijiste, que soy lo más profundo de tu ser"

"que fui tu odio y pena, ¿una mentira soy cierto?"

-woow hermano ¿pues que le dijiste a esa chica?- pregunto sin voltear a ver al rubio

-yo…no lo sé- respondió este, sabiendo que en su mente jamás y nunca le había dicho alguien así, almenos el no

"tu creaste lo que soy, así es como debo de ser"

"mi corazón ya cambio así lo quisiste tú, debes de recordar que me has cambiado ya"

Se nota después que la chica quien estaba en el video sentada se para para ir por aquel chico quien de repente comenzó a evadir o más bien huir de la situación y que por alguna extraña razón termino siendo aplastado por sus pechos

-esa mujer debe amar mucho a Finn- fue lo que pensó la Dulce princesa muy angustiada

De repente la música para en el momento que el chico del video fue aplastado para cambiar a otro tema musical pero esta vez un poco más triste, el cambio fue tan brusco y el volumen más alto que incluso a más de uno asusto por el cambio repentino

"¿Cómo debo vivir realmente si estoy en tu mente?"

"enséñame, tan agotada ahora estoy de mi ser, de la vida real y de tu, tu frustración que separa y en un golpe acaba con los dos"

En el video se notaba al mismo chico en la cima de una mini montaña donde tenía la vista perdida

"vuelve, vuelve, ámame en verdad, si no…todo esto se borrara"

"ahora estoy dentro en ti, he caído tan bajo, eso iba a pasar, canto para ti, este canto es para ti porque si tú ya no estas esta luz se desvanece"

El chico sin moverse logra ver cerca suyo a lo que parecía una lápida de alguien y encima de esa lapida se podía ver a una chica de cabellos rosas quien lloraba de rodillas en sus muñecas y tobillos tenían cadenas con los que usaban para dejar encerrados a los presos y enfrente de ella estaba el mismo chico quien estaba mirando con mucho desinterés aquella lapida

"puedo sentir, que aquí estas…ven a mi"

El mismo chico presenciaba como en el tiempo pasado actuó de manera egoísta alejándose de aquella lapida mientras que la chica se arrastraba entre sollozos implorando que no se alejara de él, el chico quien seguía observando tenía una cara de terror al ver lo que había hecho

-eso es mentira- recrimino el rubio ofendido –esto es una farsa-

"tú, todo lo eres tú, siempre tu eres todo para mí, como un sueño recurrente, donde siempre todo lo que quiero ¿lo puedes saber?"

En esa misma escena se veía al chico quien cayó de una manera brusca sangrando de la nariz mientras su brazo derecho estaba siendo devorado por una de las chicas mismas que bailaban, de pronto se apareció la misma chica para rescatarlo mientras esta se acercaba las demás salieron huyendo dejando al chico muerto, está en consuelo le da un lindo beso

"recuerdos, pasan todos por mi mente para recordarte, quiero recordarte, lloro más que tu pero se perdonar…y esperarte"

Después de aquel beso aquel chico logro recordar aquellos momentos que paso junto a ella, y se nota otra escena donde ella por si solo una especie de mascara comenzara a formarse en su cara dando como resultado a la chica de 4 ojos quien estaba sentada en el principio

-viejo, eso es intenso- regaño Jake

-algo no anda bien Jake- decía este aún más confundido y tenía muchos cabos sueltos

-esto es un chiste de muy mal gusto- enojado reorganizando su mente –¿¡cómo se atreven a difamarme de esta manera!?- decía este enojándose mas

-no tiene sentido, en el tiempo que estuve jamás hice mal a ninguna chica, y hasta donde se ¡todas aún viven!- decía este aun mirando el video mientras que muchos aldeanos miraban con cierto enojo al rubio por escena tan triste

El rubio estaba en grandes aprietos, y tenía que resolverlo ya, para empezar, ¿Por qué enviar un video asi?

-amenos que….- pensaba este mientras en el video se notaba que el chico del video mismo daba un grito de no soportar para que después una especie de armadura reconstruyera su brazo mutilado y también dándole a él una armadura futurista y una arma cambiando nuevamente de música a otro más estilo dupsteb ( **o como se escriba :v** )

-¿y si el video no es para mí?- dijo este uniendo poco a poco cabos –si es así ¿de quién sería?-

El mismo chico quien estaba con la armadura entro a un lugar donde estaba en busca de alguien

"lo que construimos ahora ya no existe"

Este avanza aun lugar donde de pronto aparece una de las chicas pero caminando como si un animal poseído se tratase

"lo que significa que a todos nos mata" ese último resonó como eco

Finn abre los ojos en par muy impactado al saber para quien era el video

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito este -¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTE VIDEO ES PARA…- sin pensarlo miro hacia su lado donde a 2 metros se ubicaba Grutas y la mirada que tenía dio señales de que en efecto….el video no era para Finn, si no de Grutas

Por su parte, el pelinegro estaba muy asustado, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, sus manos temblaban mucho, pareciera que quería decir algo pero ante la petrificación lo hacía estar en total desventaja

"mira mira como me divierto" "enfadando a una mujer"

De pronto en el video se muestra al chico donde el piso se desmorona cayendo a un vacío

"lo que construimos ahora ya no existe" "lo que significa que a todos nos mata"

Una ráfaga rompió el casco que tenía aquel chico en el video notando solo su cara mientras seguía cayendo

De pronto se aparece la chica en su estado normal cayendo al mismo tiempo, el chico en un intento desesperado intenta alcanzarla tratando de tomarla de su mano

Mientras eso pasaba Finn en menos de un segundo llego con el Dj quien trataba de encender su equipo

-¡TIENES QUE APAGAR ESTO YA !- dijo este demasiado enojado para que apagara esta locura antes de que empeorara

-hermano, eso no es por mí- dijo para señalar el video -mira, mi equipo esta averiado, todo- dijo este para que Finn observara que el quipo ahumaba a quemado

-¿¡QUE PUTA MIERDA QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!?- Dijo este mas enojado

-quiero decir que, al instalación, iluminación y el video holograma alguien más lo hizo- respondió este atemorizado al saber que el rubio estaba de muy poco genio

-creí que era parte del show- volvió a responder el Dj

-¿ESTAS IDIOTA O QUE TE PASA?, ¡MIRA EL VIDEO Y DIME SI CREES QUE SEA CORRECTO EN UNA FIESTA!- dijo este mas encabronado

-y-yo solo decía- decía este muy asustado

La Dulce Princesa va hacia donde estaba el rubio y el Dj para ver qué pasaba

-¿oigan que pasa? ¿Quién envió ese video?-

-no lo sé, es lo que le decía a Finn- decía este arreglando su equipo –es más, mire usted misma Princesa, mi equipo está dañado desde aquel apagón-

Esta sin más preámbulos contacto a Mentita y varios banana-guardias para buscar el origen de ese holograma que debe estar concentrado en alguna gema comunicadora

Mientras que Finn buscaba el origen de la música y todo, en el video se notaba que los intentos de recatar a la chica fueron inútiles y observo como esta caía a un oscuro vacío mientras que el chico miraba el gran fracaso que acaba de cometer

"todos los mata"

De pronto en ese mismo vacío se hace presente una enorme nave con muchas iluminaciones de colores mientras se acercaba al chico, en el centro de dicha nave se podía ver a la misma chica pero con la máscara resguardada de las mismas chicas de cabello azul

"con tus promesas…¿Qué les vas a hacer? Dímelo" "con esta vida, ¿Qué debo de hacer?, dímelo"

Después de esto las chicas de cabello azul comenzaron a disparar por sus pezones hacia el chico

"crees que todo se termina dime que pasara si todo lo pierdes" "este miedo ya no me detiene"

"lo que construimos ahora ya no existe" "el tiempo, se llevó estos recuerdos" "lo que significa que a todo nos mata"

"mira mira, como me divierto enfadando a una mujer" "siempre me he esforzado tanto por los dos" "¿Qué es lo que se supone que haga hoy"

"cuando terminaste me rompiste como espejo cuando aún tenía mucho que dar"

Finn buscaba desesperadamente el origen de dicho video quien estaba corrompiendo a Grutas, el seguía sin moverse, nadie más que Finn sabía lo gravísimo que era que Grutas observara ese video, en el contenía su pasado, su mayor fracaso en su vida, el enorme fracaso de Grutas Dark-sky

En el video aún se podía ver como el chico trataba de evadir los golpes, pero este estaba devastado por dentro ya que no podía hacer nada, ya su "amada" estaba en otro lugar en donde el aun no podía ir, donde tuvo la oportunidad donde pudo salvarla y no lo logro, este aun esquivando con mucha dificultad recibe múltiples disparos en el cuerpo tan potentes que algunos de un solo tiro desmembraron brazos, piernas, y la parte del cuero solo quedando la cabeza del chico

"tu camino, mi camino, es lo que queda después de amar"

Como última escena se ve a esta chica de cabellos rosas llegando hacia la cabeza siendo respaldada por 3 de aquellas chicas de cabello azul

"hey, hello hi, look" "hey, hello, hi, look" "hey, hello, hi, look at sky que no me ire, dime adiós"

Para terminar la chica de cabello rosa se quita la máscara para besar la cabeza recién mutilada para después que este cayera al suelo, terminando aquel video

De pronto un increíble silencio surgió, muy pocos se atrevían a susurrar preguntándose qué carajo había pasado

De pronto la luz regresa encendiendo las luces que originalmente estaban, Finn al ver que grutas no se movía, este tenía la cabeza baja

-¿Grutas?- pregunto este acercándose -¿amigo, estas bien?-

-estoy bien….- fue lo que dijo mientras aún seguía llorando pero estaba muy tranquilo

-solo….necesito controlarme- dijo este para mirar a Finn

Este al verlo se sorprendió muchísimo

-Grutas…tus ojos-

Este solo seca sus lágrimas para e nuevo a Finn este tenía de su lado derecho el característico ojo de color rojo intenso y ligeramente brillante y del otro lado un color verde neón, un verde tan escalofriante que cuando el rubio lo vio sintió cierta tensión que emanaba el pelinegro

-no pasa nada, Finn- fingió este, pues aún le temblaba la mano, al parecer pareciera que estaba conteniéndose, no quería desatar una locura, de golpe sale del lugar corriendo

Tanto Finn como el resto de la fiesta notaron que el chico no estaba para nada bien, este trata de seguirlo quien ya lo iba perdiendo del camino

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A falta de alguna razón a otra la Reina flama no llego a tiempo, pero se excusaría de ese dicho de "mejor tarde que nunca", aunque en si la verdadera razón fue porque Pan de canela no sabía que sombrero o yelmo llevar y decidió no llevar nada al final

Estos notaron que la música seguía a mitad de camino

-Pan de canela, estoy algo nerviosa ¿Qué debería decirle?- aconsejo esta

Era de esperarse pues, una cosa es decir y otra muy diferente a hacer, y toda la confianza que tenía Phoebe, se fue como por arte de magia y ahora se sentía nerviosa, incluso su fuego estaba cambiando hasta de color por los nervios y a falta de opciones acudió con el ser más sincero del mundo

-solo sea usted misma mi señora- respondió este tranquilo

Esta trataba de reflexionar lo que decía pero se dio cuenta que, al final Pan de canela tenía razón, no importa que tan difícil sea la situación, siempre había una solución para todo y si algo mal sal se resuelve y que mejor manera que hablando

Si ella se mostraba lo suficientemente honesta y sincera nada podría salir mal

Esta solo mostro una cálida sonrisa –tienes razón- dijo esta mas confiada

-seré yo misma-

El par antes de llegar a la puerta principal notan que un chico sale corriendo mientras oculta su llanto cruzándose con ellos

La gobernante del reino del fuego noto que el chico no era ni por dé lejos de OOO, parecía un extraño pues, para empezar, se mostraba que lloraba pero Phoebe noto que su pulso sanguíneo era normal

-¿Cómo era posible eso?- se preguntó esta curiosa, pero tenía aún más preguntas más que de el, es decir…

¿Por qué salió de esa manera?

¿Qué paso en la fiesta?

Ambos notaron como se perdía en medio del bosque

De pronto en menos de un segundo apareció Finn desde 20 metros de altura quien gritaba

-¡GRUTAS ESPERA!- este aterrizo justo enfrente de la reina flama

Phoebe noto el enorme y grotesco cambio de Finn, esta pudo mirarlo por un par de segundo pues así como aterrizo desapareció sin dejar rastro

-wooow, ese tipo debe tener problemas- fue lo que dijo Pan de canela quien seguía viendo al pelinegro quien ya se había metido en aquel bosque

-¿no lo viste?- pregunto esta impresionada

-¿ a quién?-

\- a Finn- cuestiono esta

-¿estaba aquí?- respondió dudoso

-¿no escuchaste cuando grito?- replico –literalmente aterrizo en frente de nosotros-

-mmmmmno, yo no vi a nadie mi señora-

Phoebe tarde después razono que no cualquiera podía ver a alguien quien iba a una velocidad tan rápida, y al parecer Pan de canela fue un ejemplo exacto

-es muy rápido- pensó esta mientras recordó que enfrente de sus ojos desapareció

-demasiado rápido- Phoebe ahora tenía muchas dudas que el rubio tenía la obligación de contestarle

-Finn- dijo esta mientras recordó la cara de preocupación que tenía este al tratar de alcanzar a aquel pelinegro

-debió ser una horrorosa fiesta- menciono convencido Pan de canela –por eso debió salir de lo malo que fue-

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

Muchachos, como sabran y lo dije anteriormente, mi ordenador se renicio de todo y eso incluyo el buscador donde tenia guardado mi cuenta original "Nameless313" lamentablemente intente de todo para recuperarla y solo me dieron esta cuenta, pero pues ni modo, aquí continuare todos los capítulos que me hagan falta de subir hasta terminarlo, se que esto es algo raro e incluso pensé en dejar ambas historias al garete pero luego pensé en ustedes, y no era justo que si ustedes le gusto mi historia se quedaran con tantas dudas o incluso ustedes mismos se enojarían el porque mi ausencia, no se preocupen, aquí atenderé sus reviews en potencia

En fin….les agradesco muchísimo a cada uno de ustedes por seguirme, leer mis locuras, y pues también por el aguante, seguire con las historia pero en esta cuenta, me anticipare de poner un titulo creativo "mercy and merciless 2" :v

Pero bueno, shabos solo quedaría preguntar ¿Qué les parecio?

¿loco?

¿improvisado?

Algunas canciones que tome son reales solo búsquenla en yutub .3. y la final pues creo que algunos o algunas sabran que cancion es y para aquellos que no lo sepan es del famoso video llamado ME! ME! ME! Solo que en esta ocasión me fui mas en el fandub español latino, hubo una chica que en verdad me hizo y me dio inspiración para incluirlo uwur (les soy sincero el original no me convenció mucho y además que lo dice es mas confuso :v ) incluso trate de modificar un poco el video en esta historia pero básicamente es lo mismo (en todo diría yo :v ), estuve buscando quien hizo el doblaje para agradecerle pero hay muchas paginas que tienen ese tema doblado y con la misma voz, lo cual se me hace super difícil hallarlo pero bueno si gustan ahí les dejo los zelda uwur junto con sus nombre uwu

watch?v=YjzuR4eqd6A – me me me full hd

watch?v=ZewDlI_4LOg – este va con subtitulos :v (este es el mejor y al parecer es el original)

bueno antes de irme doy gracias a :

Sheccid Morones :tenkiu :v por tener la voz mas perfecta y por darte la molestia de doblar dicha cancion y una disculpa por tomarlo asi como asi sin antes consultártelo (eres la woman uwur )

ZwiReK Beats : jamas concidere que los beats fueran buenos, hasta que te conoci :,v 3 , igual muchísimas gracias que buen beat uwu

DOPETONES : tu también esos beats son buenísimos, los escuchare cuando haga ejercicio y también cuando escriba uwu

Bueno creo que son todos, shabos ya saben si les gusto la historia háganmelo saber, manden su delishus review para que sho te mencione en el porximo y rico cap de

MERCY AND MERCILESS!

SALE BAI

Nameless fuera


	2. capitulo 7: hablemos de negocios

Hola hola shabos que tal, bueno aquí con otro capitulo de esta gran historia, de hecho me sorprendio que haya buenas criticas en esta historia, hasta pensé que me iban abanear por perver :v

Bueno, solo quiero dar gracias por su comprensión y claro su apoyo , no saben el gusto que me da saber que les guste mi historia, de verdad GRACIAS!

Bueno ahora responderé a algunas de los reviews que dejaron n.n

Noirlut: que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia y pues aquí ya tengo el capitulo reciente, uwu y claro lo terminare, todo sea por mis lectores favoritos n.n

Zack: la verdad no entendí lo que dijiste :v pero el final si le entendí uwu asi que no te preocupes men uwu, yo seguire uwur

Flame n' shadows : y se pondrá mas babyshitter uwur

Angeleshs96: me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia uwu, y claro toda mi creatividad no termina hasta que se termina n.n

Bueno creo que son todos asi que sin mas que decir, salvo una vez más gracias por ese apoyo, espero no defraudarlos n.n , que comienze el cap uwu

Disclaimer: hora de aventura es propiedad de Pendleton Ward, pero la loca historia si que es mia uwur

"no entiendo porque ruegan por mas vida…si algún día tienen que morir"

-The Dead

Capítulo 7: hablemos de negocios

En la mañana de OOO se encontraba un Finn bastante furioso que se encaminaba hacia el dulce reino

Cualquiera que no lo conociera, dirían que su mirada podía intimidar a cualquier sujeto rudo e incluso a alarmar a un depredador

Y la pregunta sería ¿porque?... simple, él no podía ignorar por lo que ocurrió en la noche anterior

Flash Point Digo… Back :v

OOO sin duda es un lugar donde los días son bellos y las noches hacen que cualquier amante de la oscuridad disfrutara cada segundo de sus noches, en esta noche tan hermosa y luminosa estaba cierto rubio alcanzando al su amigo quien por cierto, estaba en un estado pésimo

Grutas corrió hasta una parte del bosque, desafortunadamente para él, cada árbol estaba bien iluminado, dándole desventaja para el pelinegro

En su mente era un infierno desatado en emociones, tenía todo acumulado al mismo tiempo, él se prometió jamás expresar sentimientos, no después de haber cometido sus 2 enormes fracasos….perder a su hermano y a su amada

Y en un desesperado intento de "relajarse" el destino le da un fuerte golpe de sobre su pasado y de su enorme error

Grutas a veces se preguntaba qué fue lo que hizo para que le dieran esta vida tan injusta y cruel

Este caminaba hasta llegar a un lago, este pudo notar su nuevo color en su ojo a través del reflejo del mismo estanque

-verde- susurro este mirando ese color quien era el color de aquella persona con quien estuvo y compartió lazos amorosos

Se sentía impotente, quería gritar, destrozarlo todo, de verdad que se estaba esforzando por no hacer una masacre masiva

-¡GRUTAS!- fue el grito que lanzo el rubio al poder llegar ante el pelinegro mientras este sacaba un aura muy peligrosa

-viejo, no hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir- decía este tratando de calmar a su amigo, pues él sabía que desde la desgracia que tuvo Grutas jamás lo ha visto sonreír o cambiar a esas expresiones serias

Este mencionado solo voltea para mirar nuevamente a su compañero de aventuras, sus manos le temblaban mucho, Grutas era una bomba a detonar, se le veía en sus ojos, ese poder infernal que emanaba decía que destruiría a quien haya hecho tal cosa

-¿!Y QUE MIERDA QUIERES QUE HAGA!?- grito este y tal vez por única ocasión mostrando el sentimiento de ira en sí mismo, esto dejo sorprendido al rubio al verlo

-hermano debes entrar en razón, sé que no soy la persona indicada para decirte esto pero, debes entender que si te desencadenas….ya no volverás- este último lo dijo de una manera muy seria, dando a entender que no era la primera vez que Grutas perdió el control de sí mismo, y lo que este puede provocar solo hace preocupar al rubio

-¡ESE HIJO DE PERRA LLEGO HASTA A MI SOLO PARA HACERME RECORDAR ALGO QUE SUEÑO E INCLUSO ALUCINO TODO LOS PUTOS DIAS DE MI MALDITA VIDA!- estaba muy enojado -¿¡ COMO QUIERES QUE ME COMPORTE AL SABER QUE ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA ACABA DE BURLARSE DE LO QUE MAS AMABA EN ESTA PUTA EXISTENCIA!?- un aura oscura y peligrosa estaba cubriendo al pelinegro quien daba respiros agitados mientras los globos oculares daban un brillo descomunal

Del rostro de Grutas solo se podía apreciar ambos colores letales que emanan un enorme peligro, Finn estaba por apostar que Grutas había perdido control de sí mismo y que solo él podría detenerlo, pero si lo hacía solo uno saldría vivo o bien ninguno …por eso mismo Finn trataba de elegir las palabras correctas ante esta situación, cualquier palabra mal ideada, sería el fin

-piensa en ella- fue lo que dijo llamando la atención de aquel ser que estaba por estallar

\- lo que trato de decir, es que…¿qué pensaría ella al verte de esta manera?- Finn noto con éxito que sus intentos de controlar a Grutas daban resultados pues este comenzó a tranquilizarse y disminuir esa aura endemoniada que tenía, Grutas solo cayo de rodillas para taparse el rostro, en el pareciera que esconde su tristeza, pero por más que pudo ocultar no podía ocultar las lágrimas que caían de sus dedos hacia aquel césped

El rubio rápidamente fue a auxiliarlo para consolarle - está bien, amigo, todo está bien-

-no Finn- fue lo que susurro entre sollozos –créeme que nada está bien- fue lo que dijo aun de rodillas

Finn quería decirle que no era así, pero ¿cómo? Si el jamás ha estado en una situación así y en lo personal para el rubio ni en sus más locos sueños desearía que le ocurriera algo similar

-soy un fracaso- volvió a hablar –¿de que sirve tener este poder si no pude proteger a quienes más ame?-

-por eso mismo estas aquí Grutas- replico el rubio serio –porque ahora que tienes este poder podrás ayudar a muchos en la situación que tú y yo estuvimos ¿no prometiste en nombre de Angels que harías hasta lo imposible con tal de volver a verla? ¿a ella? ¿a tu hermano?- Finn levantaba un poco más la voz para darle ánimos a Grutas quien este aún mantenía ligeros sollozos

-o es que acaso ya no deseas cumplir tus ambiciones- Finn miraba serio al pelinegro quien mantenía una respiración más tranquila

-¿acaso vas a rendirte Grutas?- volvió a preguntar este

-jamás- fue la voz nuevamente fría del pelinegro quien se levantó mostrando ese par de globos oculares haciendo ver que el verde neón desaparecía para dar al color rojo intenso hasta mostrar el color normal de este

-estuve literalmente en varios infiernos, soportando cada uno de ellos- este se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras que Finn le dedicaba una sonrisa –no puedo darme el lujo de hacharme para atrás-

Este sacudía un poco de suciedad que tenía en sus rodillas

-no me rendiré hasta ver a mi Angels de vuelta- sus palabras se mostraban en esa ocasión una determinación bastante convincente

-y en cuanto al idiota que mando ese video- nuevamente mostraba ese intenso odio emanando esa aura pero esta vez controlada –rogara que el mismo diablo se lo lleve-

De pronto sintió una ligera palmada en el hombro derecho, era Finn quien le miraba aun serio –no te preocupes viejo, de eso yo me encargare mañana- dijo este mirando hasta donde estaba el Dulce reino

Fin Flash Point Back :v

Finn llego a la entrada principal donde no preguntaba, el exigía donde estaba Bonnibel, le exigía a ella como anfitriona de la fiesta que "organizo" una explicación a lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, Grutas a pesar de que estaba mejor que ayer, se mostraba distraído y triste eso lo noto hasta su invocación Lich y Finn no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras ve como un imbécil hizo sentir mal a su mejor amigo, tenía que decirle como es que dejo que esta clase de cosas pasaran

En eso se cruza con el mayordomo Mentita este para en seco para interrogarle

-quiero hablar con Bonnibel ¿Dónde está?- su voz se mostraba firme y con enojo

-Sr. Finn la Dulce Princesa está en el lugar donde ocurrió la fiesta, ella estaaaaa….- Mentita observo que detrás de Finn en la esquina de los tantos pasillos del Dulce reino estaba la pequeña Desiré quien jugaba con un par de muñecas

Nadie más que Mentita sabía que si Finn observaba a esa pequeña infante podría meterse en más problemas Bonnibel de los que en si ya estaba

Tenía que actuar y distraer al rubio y alejarlo del alcance de la pequeña

-¿eh?- fue lo que dijo el rubio ante la respuesta incompleta que estaba aún diciendo el Mayordomo Mentita

-no tengo tiempo para jugar Mentita, iré hacia donde se ubica- dijo este para dar vuelta

-NOOOOO- el grito confundió al rubio observando a mentita por ese repentino cambio de actitud tan…rara

-Mentita…¿te sientes bien?- dijo este posando su atención hacia el pequeño Mayordomo

Claramente era la oportunidad de Mentita para distraerlo en lo que las encargadas de cuidar a la niña la regresaban a su habitación

-eeeeeeeeeeste ¡si! Me duele mucho mi manita mira, mira esta muy hinchada- decía este mientras le mostraba la mano a Finn mientras que este posaba su atención hacia la pequeña mano del buen Mentita

-¿de que hablas?, yo lo veo muy bien, además no se ve nada hinchado-

-MIRA MAS CERCA FINN, ¡MAS CERCA!- decía este mientras literalmente ponía sus manitas en la cara de Finn

En eso justo a tiempo una de las niñeras regreso para tomar a la niña mientras que el Mayordomo con una mirada desesperada le decía que regresara junto con la niña

Esta al entender tomo a la pequeña y regreso lo que no noto la niñera es que Desiré se le cayó su peluche favorito, aunque esta misma no lo noto por la considerable cantidad de juguetes en sus manos no se percato

-estás loco Mentita, deberías ir a ver a los médicos para que te arreglen esa cabeza tuya jajajaja- rio este un poco divertido

-si jejejejejeje- dijo en un enorme suspiro el pequeño mayordomo

-como sea- dijo este retomando su semblante serio –aun así Bonnibel me debe una explicación- este se fue por el pasillo donde estaba la pequeña para notar que estaba un peluche tirado, este estaba por regañar a Mentita quien desapareció

Finn estaba a punto de dejarlo pero con el enojo que tenía encima se lo llevo hasta salir al enorme jardín donde se había hecho la fiesta para notar que habían Banana-guardias cubriendo el área mientras la peli-rosa buscaba evidencias sobre lo que sucedió anoche

Esta se alegró por verlo pero su alegría no duro mucho ya que este venia algo enojado, no necesito pensar mucho para notar que el pediría una explicación a lo cual requería tiempo, dedicación y obtener evidencias para dárselo….afortunadamente la peli-rosa tenia esas 3

Justo cuando Finn pareciera reclamarle algo a la Dulce princesa, esta lo freno en seco mostrando una seria mirada y respondiéndole al instante

-sígueme- esas palabras cambiaron la actitud de Finn pareciera que, en esta ligera ocasión ella tenía el mando

Tenía que reconocer que le atrajo esa demostración de autoridad, por parte de la Dulce princesa

Este sin nada que decir la siguió hasta llegar a su laboratorio, este miro que no cambio mucho desde que se fue, salvo a algunas máquinas nuevas y planos de robots en construcción.…¿robots?

Este se acercó para mirar con más detalle dicho plano, para notar que estos estaban bien equipados, todo con buen detalle, este seguía viendo mientras que la Dulce princesa posaba un par de piedras de color rojo en otro mostrador

-esto fue lo que encontré después de la fiesta- dijo señalando dichas piedras

Finn poso ahora su atención sobre dichas piedras –son comunicadores holográficos- dijo este mostrándose serio –como los que tenías tu- ahora miraba a la Dulce princesa

-pero solo uno tenía el video que se mostró anoche, donde…bueno tu sabes- dijo ella para no llegar tan lejos sobre lo que ocurrió la noche anterior- pauso para tomar otro –y este es el que estaba a su lado, debes ver esto- cuando lo activo apareció el holograma pero en esta ocasión traía un mensaje de aquel caballero oscuro llamado Leviatán

-espero que hayan disfrutado de la fiesta Mercy, Merciless- decía este con la voz distorsionada –en especial tú Merciless, ya que el video fue hecho totalmente para ti-

Finn mostro una mirada de furia contra dicho tipo –para aquellos que no me conocen, soy el caballero Leviatán y desatare un segundo apocalipsis en OOO- sus palabras gélidas daban a un tono bastante serio-me respalda todos los asesinos y criminales de este patético lugar, como también demonios de otras dimensiones responden bajo mis órdenes- en eso se muestra de los criminales y demonios que en conteo son miles de ellos

Cada palabra que soltaba era preocupante ya que se trataba de un terrorista o quizá un genocida y la Dulce princesa debía actuar rápido y avisar a todos los reinos

-este es el primer aviso, y ni ustedes, podrán detenernos, Mercy, Merciless, la gran guerra pronto comenzara- el mensaje termina para dar un silencio un poco incomodo

Finn meditaba cada palabra que aquel sujeto decía a través de ese mensaje

-esto es malo- se dijo mentalmente el rubio

-tenemos que avisar a todos los reinos, este tipo literalmente nos declaró la guerra y si paso desapercibido esto...-

-todo un infierno sangriento se desatara en OOO- dijo seriamente el rubio mirando aquel mensaje

La Dulce princesa notaba que Finn estaba bastante serio por el mensaje

-¿Finn?- pregunto Bonnibel curiosa -¿Quiénes son Mercy y Merciless?-

-no tengo idea de quienes sean- respondió este aun serio

-no mientas- esta se pone firme enfrente del rubio –¿solo dirás que no sabes cuándo fue muy obvio lo que paso anoche?-

-no sé de qué hablas- le respondió este sin cambiar de actitud

-Finn, sabes más que nadie que tiene que ver todo esto, nada fue una coincidencia- esta se pone frente a el y noto que Finn ya le superaba en estatura, cosa que noto ella

-tu llegada, tu amigo Grutas, la llegada de Bruja cazadora y ¿ahora un caballero que amenaza con Guerra? Créeme que por muy loco que suene esto no es para nada una coincidencia y puedo apostar que estos factores están relacionados contigo-

Finn se quedó impresionado ante la deducción tan rápida que saco Bonnibel en tan poco tiempo, por nada la Gobernante del Dulce Reino era nombrada una genio solo por broma

Pero Finn solo suspira y da media vuelta para responder

-tu teoría es muy buena, pero sin pruebas solo se queda así….una simple teoría y aunque tú no lo veas como si fuese coincidencia, debes tomarlo como tal, como te había dicho antes no tengo idea de quien sea ese idiota Leviatán y mucho menos sobre Mercy y Merciless- este toma asiento de una de las sillas que tenía dentro del laboratorio

-¿y crees que me tragare toda esa mierda aun sabiendo que escondes algo?- seria y enojada

-cree lo que quieras, yo no tengo que demostrarte nada- reprocho este con ceño fruncido

-¿almenos dime donde estuviste todos estos años?- dijo en casi suplica esta

-¿dime porque no volviste antes?, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?, ¿te das cuenta todo lo que paso al saber que tu jamás volverías a mi lado? Yo…- esta fue interrumpida ya que la mano de Finn tapo su boca, su expresión gélida no le dio una buena señal a la peli-rosa

-¿volver? ¿Avisarte? ¿Estar a tu lado?, no te confundas mujer yo no regrese porque extrañaba OOO o incluso te extrañaba a ti- sus palabras mostraban mucho odio

-tanto tiempo, rogué para que algún día tu dijeras esas palabras…maldición te amaba con locura, hice muchísimas estupideces con tal de que en algún momento tan solo en un fugaz instante consideraras en que me aceptaras, Glob incluso deje de tener aventuras para así estar contigo las 24 horas, y a pesar de todo eso….fracase- su voz se tornó más dolida y triste mientras que esta solo agacho su mirada mientras sus manos lo posaban en su pecho –si tan solo supieras tantas cosas que hice por ti todo lo que tuve que sacrificar solo por el mero hecho de verte sonreír, diablos hasta pensaba en que tú eras las razón para despertar cada mañana- este se levantó para mirar una pequeña ventana que tenía para ver el horizonte

-sin embargo, a pesar de que lo hacía tan notorio para ti, solo ponías una cara de incomoda o el mayor de los casos…lo ignorabas o incluso mejor…decías que era muuuuy joooveeen- dijo este último divertido mientras voltea a mirar a la Dulce princesa quien aún no ha cambiado de lugar

-ahora que mis ideales son distintas, mis metas son aún más grandes ¿llegas tu diciéndome que me amas?- este esboza una sonrisa para no recibir ninguna respuesta

-si creíste en algún momento que regrese por el hecho de que te echaba de menos y si creíste que el solo por decirme que ahora te importo harás cambiarme de parecer estas muy equivocada, en este tiempo que estuve alejado vi todas las cosas de manera muy diferente y te advierto que para cuando esperes yo vuelva a enamorarme únicamente de ti será cuando esté muerto o quizás en otros lugares tan lejos que solo mi nombre será una simple leyenda, ya que el decirte que te harías vieja físicamente es imposible ya que jamás envejecerás – este mira con mucha seriedad a Bonnibel que solo se mantiene callada

-eso imagine- este da unos pasos para marcharse pero fue interrumpido por esta misma abrazándolo por la espalda

-te conquistare, no sé cómo, ni en donde, pero es un hecho, serás mío y no me importa cuánto tarde pero dalo por hecho Finn- el rostro de la peli-rosa estaba apoyada en la espalda del rubio

\- sé que te hice esperar demasiado tiempo y no habrá día en que me lamente de haberte hecho sufrir, por no darme cuenta de cada detalle que hiciste por mí, lo que te hice fue realmente horrible, por eso mismo, mientras tenga una ligera oportunidad créeme que no la desaprovechare- abraza con más fuerza al rubio

-¿terminaste? Tengo cosas que hacer- respondió este serio

Esta suspiro derrotada, sabía que Finn será bastante difícil e incluso pensándolo bien hasta imposible llegar nuevamente a conquistar el corazón del rubio, abrazo con más fuerza, aferrándose a él, ahora que lo tenía en sus manos pareciera que estaba a una distancia

Bonnibel suelta a Finn para darse la vuelta para limpiarse algunas lágrimas que tenía –te acompañaría hasta la puerta pero tengo que avisar a los reinos de lo que pasa- dijo para tomar una hoja y escribir para que se enviara en un rayo láser ( **como el que mando jake para sus suegrasos uwu** ) mientras que el rubio abría el picaporte para encaminarse hasta la casa del árbol no sin antes

-pero hey- volteo este para mirarla divertido, como si lo que acababa de ocurrir era una simple broma o incluso un juego

-cuando tenga esa "idea" de tener una esposa tu podrás ser como la cuarta o quinta – esto último lo dijo para después retirarse

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Así la princesa convoco a todos los reinos existentes, algunos estaban algo confusos por qué el tan repentino convocatoria, ya sería el tercero y siquiera había terminado el mes

Sin embargo los que fueron la fiesta en la noche anterior ya tenían una idea de lo que trataba

Y efectivamente la Gobernante del Dulce Reino hablo sobre una nueva amenaza y que está prometiendo la destrucción total de OOO, ante la noticia muchos protestaron que eso no pasara, otros callaban y otros solo murmuraban

-necesitamos un buen plan de defensa y por supuesto de ataque para así poder combatir sin necesidad de que nuestros ciudadanos sufran las consecuencias – dijo la pelirosada

-¡YO DIGO QUE SI GUERRA QUIEREN GUERRA TENDRAN!- grito la Reina Guerrera

-no- la que se levantó esta vez fue la Princesa Cangrejo quien tuvo la atención de todos –tenemos a los GRO ellos están capacitados para esta clase de cosas, solo necesitan reclutar a más soldados, es decir, PARA ESO LES PAGAMOS-

-ellos solamente vigilan y arrestan a delincuentes y mini-pandillas, una guerra sería otro nivel- cuestiono esta vez la Princesa Slime quien a pesar estar tranquila en sus ojos meditaba mucho sobre la noticia que acaba de recibir de parte de la Gobernante del Dulce Reino ( **en este fic todos son de aspecto humanoide, con algunas excepciones uwu como Jake y Arcoiris sus hijos :v y otros más que después mencionare** )

-también hay que recordar que nos enfrentamos a miles de asesinos que quizá estén escondidos entre nosotros- menciono otro rey

Al decir esto muchos murmuraban e incluso la atmosfera se puso más tensa, ya que podría estar el enemigo ahí mismo filtrando información

-odio decirlo y en verdad que lo odio, pero necesitamos la ayuda de Finn- dijo un rey todos miraron a este con asombro

-sí, él podría solucionar este problema- dijo otra princesa con ánimos

-esperen- levanto esta vez una Reyna de aspecto bastante serio y de pocos amigos

-¿Cómo sabemos que esto no fue obra del Humano?, quiero decir, piénselo, él llega de la nada después de tanto tiempo desaparecido y ¿sin decir nada? – después de decir un Rey esto muchos volvieron a murmurar

-estamos sacando demasiado rápido conclusiones, debemos calmarnos ahora que estamos al punto de ignición- dijo la peli rosa tratando de calmar

-claro, ya te habías tardado ¿no?- esta vez se levantó la princesa mora mientras la mencionada fruncía el seño

-Finn llega de repente y tú lo apoyas incondicionalmente, recuerda que el podría ser el principal sospechoso de todo esto- replico con los brazos cruzados la Princesa Mora

-vaya que rápido se te olvido todo lo que él hizo por ti- dijo sarcástica Bonnibel

Esta frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de reprocharle pero fue interrumpida

-la Dulce Princesa tiene razón, el regreso y no tenemos el derecho de tratarlo como si fuese una especie de criminal cuando en el pasado nos ayudó a todos en nuestros problemas para neutralizar asesinos o criminales- defendió la Princesa Slime

-bueno entonces ¿que proponen? Porque recuerden que ahora pedirá algo a cambio y por como hablo no pareciera que bromeara- dijo la Reyna de las elfas oscuras ( **si :v elfas!** )

-pues para eso deberían llamarlo debería estar en su casa o en alguna parte de OOO- dijo la Princesa de Yogurt Helado

-llamen a los GRO y díganles que lo busquen- dijo el Rey de los Magos

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a 2 figuras una masculina y otra femenina que murmuraban y daban leves risitas

Todos voltearon a ver que se trataba de la Princesa Desayuno quien tenía el cabello desarreglado, parte de su vestimenta estaba comida y se veía totalmente sonrojada quien compartía bromas elevadas de nivel junto con Finn quien estaba sonriente y no dejaba de posar su brazo en la cintura de La Princesa

Todos fueron testigos y no necesitaban ser unos genios para ver que ellos recién acababan de tener sexo

-hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, es que ...bueno tenía que darle los buenos días a nuestro Héroe y de paso darle un buen desayuno- esto último lo dijo con cierta lujuria mientras se apegaba más hacia el rubio cosa que no pasó desapercibida por todos

Muchos de los presentes volteaban sus miradas un poco avergonzados con un leve sonrojo el mero hecho de pensar que Finn se "desayuno" a la princesa levantaba mucha curiosidad entre las Princesas y Reinas como también envidia con los muchos reyes y nobles

Mientras la Dulce Princesa ardía en celos y dolor pero mantuvo postura, sabía que solo traería más problemas

-hablando del Rey de Roma- dijo la Princesa Mora

-¿qué pasa?- dijo el rubio relajado

-justamente estábamos hablando de ti Finn- respondió al Princesa Slime

-azumo que estas al tanto de lo que paso esa noche en la fiesta no es asi?- pregunto un Rey lejano

-¿Qué si lo sé?, estuve ahí, cuando todo paso- dijo este –y deduzco que ahora están pensando en cómo arreglar esta guerra…..- pauso –o piensan en como yo podría pararlo-

-bueno lo que se ve no se pregunta Finn – hablo esta vez la Princesa Trapos

-necesitamos de tu ayuda- dijo la Princesa músculos esta vez

-bien- dijo este bastante confiado con los ojos cerrados manteniendo en suspenso lo que dirá después –pero ¿que recibo a cambio?- término para mirar ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Cuáles son tus demandas?- dijo uno de los reyes más viejos

Observaron que Finn pensaba mucho en lo que diría, incluso de verdad se tomaba su tiempo era decir ¿Qué era lo que pediría el ultimo Humano?

-mi pago lo pediré después pero antes de que ustedes acepten les advertiré algunas cosas- esta ve puso una mirada seria y muchos se percataron de eso

-si gano esta guerra pediré una serie de cosas que lo hare después, solo diré que o pasaran de 3 o 4, máximo hasta 5 cosas, pero eso si- pauso para tomar aliento

-lo que pida o haga ustedes no se interpondrán en lo absoluto, como también lo que les pida no deberán negarlo por muy horrible que suene – pauso para poner una mirada de perversión –o también que tan depravado sea-

Esto último hizo que varias interesadas en lo que dijo el rubio que eran la mayoría de ellas tenían mucha curiosidad

La princesa desayuno solo miro pícaramente a Finn pues ella ya se daba una ligera idea de lo que decía eso ultimo el rubio

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En otra parte de OOO se encontraba en el medio de un bosque Grutas sentado en el suelo observando el sin fin de árboles que había

En su mente se maldecía por bajar la guardia como también dejarse llevar por sus emociones, de no ser porque Finn lo detuvo no se imaginaba la masacre que hubiera desatado

-fui muy estúpido por hacer tal cosa- dijo un poco frustrado

Nunca en su vida le había pasado algo así ni en combate y mucho menos cuando caían en trampas

Seguro si su hermano le viera en la forma tan patética en la que cayó en esa trampa seguro le regañaría ahora mismo

Por otro lado…por muy fuerte que debería ser, había que reconocer que ese sujeto Leviatán lo conocía bastante bien y toco una herida muy profunda con un cuchillo ardiendo

Y solo por eso con o sin la ayuda de Finn buscara venganza, esta guerra la hizo personal en el momento que le mostro el video aquel

Esto último hizo que se pusiera un poco triste y bajara la mirada

-cuanto te extraño Angels- dijo en un susurro

Recordó tantos momentos que paso con ella, tantas maravillas y también tantas noches hablando sin para sobre lo hermoso que eran las estrellas

Estos recuerdos suavizaron una sonrisa leve en el pero de golpe lo borro cuando recordó el día en cómo fue asesinada

Sus ojos ligeramente cambiaron a unos más fríos liberando un ligero instinto asesino en aumento

-ese tipo…- volvió a hablar –leviatán, ya está muerto- dijo para mirar hacia el horizonte ya cambiando de golpe nuevamente el color de sus ojos rojo y verde

Pero sus pensamientos fueron de alguna manera interrumpidas por alguien que se estaba acercando, Grutas ya lo había detectado en el momento que entro al bosque e incluso sabía que lo buscaba a él sin embargo no dijo nada ya que el tenía más o menos una idea sobre lo que quería

-por fin te encuentro- su voz sonaba algo autoritario, cosa que no pase desapercibido Grutas quien ni se inmuto de moverse

-tu eres amigo de Finn ¿cierto?- volvió a hablar mostrándose frente manteniendo una distancia alrededor de 2 metros

-buenos tardes…..Princesa Flama- fue lo que dijo sin cambiar su mirada salvo el color de sus ojos y su instinto asesino disminuyéndolo hasta desaparecer

La Princesa Flama estaba frente a Grutas acompañada de Pan de Canela y su fiel lobo de fuego

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

Finn: uff men tardaste eones para hacer este capitulo y super corto 7u7

Nameless: ya se ;-; nunca pensé que la escuela y el trabajo ocupen mayor parte de mi vida qwq

Bonnibel: de todos modos debiste proseguir, incluso hasta deben pensar que no quieres seguir con la historia 7-7

Nameless: si eso lo se tambien uwu

Shabos lamento mucho la tardansa pero aquí bueno, que se puede hacer uwu disculpen ;-;

Solo dire que actualizare en cuanto pueda, de verdad lo siento u.u incluso termine este cap en hora libre de clase ;-;

En fin seguire con la historia ustedes no se aguiten uwur

En fin

¿Qué les parecio? Háganmelos saber dejando su sepsi review uwu ya saben shabotststststs nos leeemos después owo

Nameless fuera

UwU


	3. capitulo 8: Mein Teil

Hola hola shabostststst uwu aquí solamente para dar un nuevo capitulo para ustedes de mi retorcida mente uwu

Quiero agradecer por el aguante y también por seguir leyendo estas historias bien locochonas uwu, antes de comenzar me gustaría comenzar a dar agradecimientos a aquellos que comentaron uwu

Guest: ya voy! :v

Flame n' Shadows: tratare de ponerlo 7w7

Zack: lo se amigó y gracias por las palabras de apoyo uwu

Guest: si me mata ya no podre subir mas caps uwu

Vegetto blue: tu tranquilo uwu, todo es asu tiempo uwu

Bueno, esos son todos creo .3. en fin les agradesco por el aguante ahora sí :3 que empiece lo chido uwu

"he demostrado que no hay diferencia entre cualquier otra persona y yo, lo único que hizo falta fue un mal día ¿dime cual lejos está el mundo de ser como yo?...solo un mal día"

-Joker

Capítulo 8: Mein Teil

En uno de los tantos bosques que se hallaba en el enorme lugar de OOO se encontraba justamente el pelinegro quien miraba fijamente a la gobernante del reino de fuego Phoebe

-no respondiste a mi pregunta- hablo irritada la chica

-y tampoco respondiste a mi saludo- dijo lanzando una gélida mirada cosa que no paso desapercibido el caballero Pan de Canela poniéndose en guardia frente a su reina

-tranquilo- detuvo la gobernante de fuego –no estamos aquí para pelear- esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia Grutas quien ni se inmutaba

-bien- pauso –buenas tardes amigo- saludo cortésmente –he venido aquí con motivos para preguntarte si eres amigo de Finn el Humano- hablo de manera diplomática haciendo sonar que no quiere problemas pero que aun así necesita respuestas

-Finn el Humano es mi amigo- fue la respuesta del chico Grutas

-perfecto, me gustaría hacerte una serie de preguntas-

-¿y porque no se lo dices directamente?-

Phoebe se quedó callada mientras bajaba la mirada

-es difícil de explicar…y no creo que sea el momento para hablar directamente con el- bajo más la mirada

Grutas analizo que no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que ella estaba arrepentida de algo y que de alguna manera quiere remediarlo

-así que por favor te lo pido- esta se arrodillo ante el sorprendiéndolo…es decir…¿tan grotesca fue con el rubio como para suplicar? –por favor ayúdame…quiero saber todo de él, lo que hizo y lo que hará-

-mi señora- susurro también sorprendido

Grutas miro con indiferencia para levantarse y pararse delante de ella

-lo siento, pero no sé nada de el-

Phoebe frunció el ceño extrañada ¿acaso le estará mintiendo o jugando con ella?

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- dijo confundida

-lo que escuchaste, no sé nada de el- respondió

-p-pero tú- esta trataba de hallar trabas –tu venias con él, es obvio que debes conocerlo- justifico

-es más- esta se levantó para señalarlo –tienes que conocerlo- termino está enojada incluso su piel y cabellos se intensificaron y Grutas ni se inmuta

-que pueda saber su nombre no significa que lo conozca- respondió esta vez para darle la espalda y mirar el árbol donde originalmente estaba recargado

-Finn el Humano es un multiverso de misterios- esta vez poso su palma en el tronco para cerrar sus ojos

-solamente tenemos algo en común él y yo-

-¿y qué es?- pregunto esta con el ceño fruncido aun, para luego sorprenderse que el color de sus ojos cambiaron a unos más intensos

-recrearlo todo- fue lo que dijo para desactivar su poder ocular –sin embargo puedo hacer algo por ti en el cual involucra la información sobre Finn

-¿de verdad?- dijo esperanzada

-sí, pero necesito que estés totalmente de acuerdo con el método que usare-

-está bien, no importa de que se trate lo hare-

-bien- finalizo para que de su muñeca saliera una hoja blanca de pasto que dio forma a una daga lanzándosela para que Phoebe lo tomara con mucha confusión observo la daga y en la hoja se incrustaba el nombre Finn Murtons

-¿Qué qué es esto?- pregunto nerviosa

\- es la daga de Judas, te dará la información que quieres…desde el día de punto de partida de OOO hasta donde actualmente está ahora….pero su precio es alto- dijo para mirar con frialdad a Phoebe mientras tanto ella esperaba con temor su respuesta

-exige la vida de alguien más, para eso es necesario que mates a quien más confías- la chica de fuego estaba pasmada por lo que decía -en resumidas palabras- levanto su dedo índice para señalar a ambos sujetos quienes aún estaban en shock

-mata a tu caballero y obtendrás todo lo que desees de el-pauso –una vez que lo asesines todo lo que deseas sobre tu objetivo llegara hacia tu mente visualizándolo en tiempo real- termino de hablar

La tensión era enorme

La gobernante de fuego estaba muy impresionada, sorprendida y sobre todo atemorizada en sus manos estaba lo que necesitaba todo para saber de Finn pero estaba muy asustada, la paga era demasiado alta, es decir ¿de verdad valdrá la pena matar solo para obtener información? Esta no quería siquiera voltear a mirar a su leal caballero quien en las buenas y en las malas estuvo con él siempre a su lado

No se imaginaba a ella misma asesinando a alguien que le ayudo en sus momentos difíciles, es casi una traición a su confianza y también a su amistad, y solo alguien tan egoísta cometería algo tan atroz para obtener información sobre alguien

Sus manos temblaban, apenas y tenía la fuerza para mirar con miedo a Grutas quien este no pareciera cambiar de expresión

-si quieres algo y de verdad lo deseas, en este mundo debes cometer almenos un sacrificio, nada es gratis- hablo nuevamente –así que…¿qué eliges Reina Flama?-

La presión sobre ella era enorme, y de verdad estaba en duda ¿de verdad funcionara?

-¿c-como sé que no es un truco?- esta apenas y pudo hablar para preguntar aun temerosa

-el que no arriesga no gana, si no lo quieres hacer entonces dame la daga-

Hubo un silencio nuevamente

-mi señora- esta vez hablo Pan de Canela haciendo que la mencionada voleara

-me ofrezco como sacrificio para que pueda obtener su cometido- su voz firme y siempre segura hacia que esta no pudiese evitar soltar lagrimas

-n-no y-yo no quiero que lo hagas- dijo esta en casi una suplica

-si no lo hace no podrá llegar hacia el- sentencio este aun serio –además ya sufrió bastante desde que él se fue- termino para darle una sonrisa cálida

-así que por favor- este se arrodilla ante Phoebe quien aún seguía estática y muy perturbada por la decisión y en la posición en la que estaba –asesíneme-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por otra parte al mismo tiempo estaban en esa gran sala donde todos estaban confusos sobre lo que había pedido el rubio y los más viejos estaban coléricos

-¡ESTAS DEMENTE SI CREES QUE TE DAREMOS TALES COSAS!- grito uno de los reyes más viejos

-debes pensar muy bien en lo que estas pidiendo, si "eso" cae en manos equivocadas literalmente estaría todo perdido- hablo otro de los reyes viejos

-vamos si ustedes no le dan utilidad yo le daré bastante buen uso – respondió confiado

-¿Cómo sabemos que no lo usaras en nuestra contra?- hablo una de las reinas jóvenes

-si quisiera tenerlo a la fuerza ya lo hubiese hecho- este emano un instinto asesino que todos notaron –pero como ven, estoy aquí y lo pido como pago al ganar SU guerra- dijo mientras baja su instinto asesino calmando todo el ambiente

-lo que pediste debería contar almenos como mil pagos almenos, debemos pensarlo bien- hablo la princesa mora

-pues háganlo rápido porque el trato expirara después, si la guerra comienza- amenazo tranquilo el rubio haciendo que los demás comenzaran a murmurar entre ellos mismos

En eso se levanta la Princesa Músculos

-muy bien, Finn el Humano accedemos a darte lo que has pedido no solo como pago para la victoria de la guerra que se aproxima por parte de Gremio sino también por tu extensa historial como el héroe y por el apoyo incondicional que diste durante tu juventud –

-aun no estoy viejo- bufo ofendido –apenas estoy sacando lo mejor de mí- esboza una sonrisa picara

-la Princesa Desayuno ya lo comprobó ¿no es así?- dijo guiñándole a la mencionada mientras esta lanzaba una mirada pervertida

La princesa Slime tosió un poco nerviosa –eh bueno, y ¿cuáles son las otras cosas que deseas?

-bueno yo...- justamente detrás de él aparecieron de la nada 4 figuras sorprendiendo a todos

Se trataba de Grutas, la Reina Flama que por alguna extraña razón no paraba de llorar, estaba abrazada de su caballero Pan de Canela mientras este la consolaba y el lobo de fuego

-¡oh!…hola Grutas, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- hablo Finn, este mira de reojo a los que acompañaban a mencionado

-veo que usaste la tele-transportación estoy sorprendido ya que solo lo puedes usar una vez cada 3 horas- hablo este sonriendo

Este cambio para ver a los acompañantes de Grutas para poner una cara confusa

-¿Qué les paso a ellos?-

-veras...-

Flash back

( **Por favor de introducir la canción uwu Naruto OST1- Nervous** ** _)_**

La situación estaba tensa, la Gobernante del reino de fuego no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado

Se hallaba un Pan de Canela arrodillado ante la Reina Flama mientras esta seguía estática en sus manos estaba la solución a sus problemas, pero tenía que asesinar a su leal caballero

Se sentía muy nerviosa y presionada, era muy fácil decir que no, sin embargo una egoísta y cobarde oportunidad así no se ve a diario, sabría todo de Finn pero eso estaba mal, acosta de la vida de su caballero era un precio que definitivamente no estaba por aceptar, aun sabiendo que su mismo caballero se sacrificaría con tal de cumplir con el objetivo, entonces, si ya tenía su respuesta ¿Por qué seguía aun ahí?, ¿Por qué no le ha entregado la daga a ese chico llamado Grutas?

Había algo, algo que le hacía dudar, muy, muy en el fondo ella deseaba matar a su caballero, quería ser egoísta, estaba todo a bandeja de plata pero estaba luchando contra ella misma, esa parte que tanto negó, esa parte que ella misma enterró por el hecho de no darle la satisfacción a su padre de que ella era tan mala con su progenitor deseaba que fuera

Ella de verdad quería dejar el cuchillo, pero ese lado oscuro y tenebroso no le permitía hacer tal cosa

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas dudando?-cuestiono este aun monótono robando la atención de la gobernante de fuego –me sorprende que seas Reina- mascullo con sarcasmo

-O que almenos tu Reino siga en pie- siguió

-mi señora….no dude y hágalo- hablo el caballero –sé que mi muerte no será en vano, será para una buena causa- esta no paraba de soltar lagrimas aun con la cara perturbada

-vamos apresúrate- hablo esta vez el pelinegro –quiero ver como asesinas a tu leal caballero-

-y-yo- trato de hablar apenas con esfuerzo

-¿sí?- pregunto el oji-gris -¿te arrepientes?-

-¿quieres matarlo? O ¿no lo quieres asesinar?- volvió a hablar este

-¡mi señora!- grito esta vez Pan -¡no se contenga y hágalo!-

-¡vamos!- secundo el pelinegro -¡debes matarlo hazlo! ¡Mátalo!-

-y-yo- ya no sabía qué hacer, la estaba atormentando mucho

Entre su paranoia, los gritos de Grutas diciéndole que matara a su caballero y Pan gritándole, pidiéndole ser asesinado hizo que en un intento desesperado la Gobernante del Reino del Fuego diera un gran grito lleno de ira elevando la daga para apuñalarse a sí misma alarmando a Pan de Canela y mientras que Grutas veía con cierto aburrimiento la escena

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Pan para ver que ella seguía aun parada su mirada estaba baja y la daga se veía notablemente que la hoja llego exponiendo solo el mango

-¡MI SEÑORA!- sin pensarlo se levantó para auxiliarla pensando lo peor hasta que…

-bien niños…se acabó el juego- dijo para acercarse

-p-pero- trato de excusarse Pan si salir de su estado de alarma, observando que Grutas se acercó hacia donde Phoebe estaba quien por cierto aún seguía estática

-ella está bien- este tomo la daga y para su sorpresa no había manchas de sangre o rastros de algún corte por parte de la chica de fuego, solo se notaba muy agitada

-jamás pensé que llegaría a este punto de suicidarse con tal de no matar a su caballero- hablo con cierto desinterés

-Mi señora, ¿está usted bien?- dijo para acercarse, esta al sentir la presencia cercana de Pan sin pensarlo lo abrazo para comenzar a llorar

-mi señora- consoló este –¡TU!- miro con ira hacia el pelinegro quien guardaba la daga -¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A MI SEÑORA!?, burlarte de ella y encima jugar con su mente, ¡ES ALGO QUE JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARE!- grito con furia aun sosteniendo a la Reina de Fuego, mientras que el lobo de fuego estaba en guardia y en posición de ataque

-si, como digas, pero antes, toma esto- dijo acercándose, para luego lanzarle un trozo de raíz –dile a esa cosa de 4 patas que se acerque a ti, así no se quedara-

-¿quedarse?- dijo para ver la raíz que tenía forma de un tridente –¿qué es esto?-

-la solución alterna a la propuesta que les di- hablo este con cierta molestia – solo haz que nadie se separe de ti y el resto déjamelo a mí, llegaremos rápido- hablo nuevamente serio

A falta de opciones Pan de Canela como pudo acerco al gran lobo de fuego y pues Phoebe aún seguía en su pecho llorando ya no importándole nada

Solo de repente sintió su cuerpo muy, muy ligero y de un momento a otro estaba en un lugar muy diferente, más oscuro y con todos los reyes y princesas de OOO al su alrededor

Fin Flash back

-mmmm ya veo, entonces así pasaron las cosas- hablo el rubio mientras que los demás reyes y princesas estaban sorprendidos por la ubicación tan exacta de a ver llegado, se supone que este lugar es demasiado privado y en sumo secreto

-imposible- dijo la Dulce Princesa –este lugar es aprueba de ruido e indetectable ¿Cómo rayos diste con la ubicación, jamás llegaste aquí, solo Finn- dijo esta aun confusa y sorprendida

-no detecto el lugar, me detecto a mi – respondió esta vez Finn

-no importa a donde vaya el o yo, siempre sabré donde esta y en que parte se encuentra- hablo esta vez Grutas

-no entiendo- dijo ahora la Princesa Harapos

-deben de tener algo para que puedan estar sincronizados y así poder llegar uno a con otro pero ¿cómo?- analizo y pregunto Bonnibel

-con esto- dijo el rubio levantando su mano y mostrando aquel tatuaje de una hoja de pasto que enrollaba su antebrazo de color negro mientras que Grutas hacia lo mismo salvo que el color de él era blanco

-¿y ese tatuaje que significa?- pregunto con curiosidad el un rey lejano

-eso es un secreto- dijo guiñando el ojo

-estamos saliéndonos del tema, hay que recordar que aún estamos en medio de un trato y almenos yo tengo cosas que hacer así que seamos más breves- hablo con fastidio la Princesa Mora

-oh es verdad- secundo el rubio –las 2 cosas las pediré después, pero no son importantes, aun no- pauso –sin embargo lo principal es lo que deseo y ya que acce…-

-¡esperen!- grito esta vez la Reina Guerrera –aún sigo dudosa sobre lo que estamos haciendo- pauso para notar que tenía la atención de todos a excepción de Pan de Canela que aún seguía consolando a su Reina

-sé que estamos en tiempos algo difíciles pero no debemos precipitarnos, es decir, ¿cómo deberíamos confiar en él?- señalo al rubio que este solo le sonrió

-además ¿cómo sabemos que no usara "eso" después en nuestra contra para asesinarnos o colonizar OOO?-

-ya les dije que es lo que necesito como paga para detener la guerra contra estos asesinos que amenazan la seguridad de OOO hasta donde se eso no es malo, además lo volveré a repetir- pauso para tomar una silla y sentarse, estaba cansado de estar parado –si deseara tenerlo a la fuerza los hubiera matado en primer lugar - los pocos que conocían a Finn esas últimas palabras fueron muy hirientes pues de toda la gente no existía ser viviente que amara OOO como Finn lo hacía, desde arreglar los problemas más pequeños hasta los más colosales Finn jamás decía no a los problemas de OOO

-además aunque no aceptaran de todos modos lo tomaría- esto confundió a todos los supremos de OOO

-¿de qué hablas mocoso?- hablo otro de los reyes más viejos

-solo los gobernantes y princesas sabemos la ubicación de lo que deseas y cada quien juro jamás revelar el secreto- hablo con soberbia esta vez la Princesa Cangrejo

-a decir verdad yo no sé dónde queda – hablo la Princesa Hot Dog

-pues qué pena querida- hablo con burla la Princesa codos, cosa que no ignoro la Princesa Hot Dog

El rubio solo miraba con desinterés para mirar de reojo a su compañero Grutas quien este solo encogió los hombros como diciendo "haz lo que quieras no me importa" para después volver a mirar a los demás Gobernantes que ahora discutían

-muy bien- hablo serio el rubio tomando la atención de todos

-viendo la situación me doy cuenta que aún no quedan de acuerdo sobre lo que pasa, no solo eso, sino que también creen que no sé dónde queda lo que deseo- todos quedaron en silencio

-solo estas mintiendo, de todos aquí eres el que menos sabe dónde se ubica lo que quieres- hablo con nerviosismo una reina madura

Este soltó un suspiro enorme cerro sus ojos para mostrar su poder ocular, después chasqueo los dedos para hacer aparecer de la nada al Gran Billy en su estado viejo, de repente los ojos de Finn dan un brillo estremecedor haciendo que el Gran Billy comenzara a rejuvenecerse de manera rápida hasta en su mejor momento en vida

Los demás Gobernantes estaban incomodos con la presencia de una leyenda que ayudo con igual a OOO y que ahora el este en ese estado, pero ni uno de ellos no podía hacer nada

-Billy- hablo con firmeza Finn –ellos te dieron a guardar la carta de salida ¿no es así?-

-Si- respondió con voz monótona –está en mi guarida secreta, muchos murieron por tener tal poder en sus manos, rumores dicen que si llegase en tus manos tendrías el poder de otro universo- termino de hablar –por cierto ¿Cómo puedes hacer un universo en algo tan pequeño?- hablo con diferente todo y reacción Billy dando a entender que no estaba siendo controlado a la fuerza

Todos se tensaron y algunos sudaron frio pues jamás pensaron que Finn supiera de anticipado sobre tal poder

-no puede ser- dijo con derrota uno de los reyes viejos

-¿aún no sabemos para que quieras tal cosa?- hablo la Reina Guerrera –almenos yo no puedo confiar en ti si no nos dices para que lo necesitas-

-solo les diré que recreare todo- dijo aun serio y con el poder ocular activado cosa que algunas Princesas notaron que le combinaba con el color de su cabello y lo hacía ver más sexy

-¿tenemos un trato…amigos?- este hablo de manera firme dando otro silencio

-si es para ganar la guerra y por la seguridad de nuestros habitantes yo estoy de acuerdo- hablo Bonnibel

-yo lo secundo- hablo la Princesa Slime

-sabes cuál es mi respuesta guapo- hablo pícaramente la Princesa Desayuno hasta así la mayoría aceptara

-bien entonces creo que ya no te necesito, adiós Billy- dijo haciendo que este desaparezca en una explosión de humo

-quiero saber qué es lo que planearas para ganar esta guerra Finn- dijo intrigada la Princesa Mora

-es muy fácil- pauso confiado –interrogare a los espías- algunos lo miraron con confusión y otros con el ceño fruncido

-¿espías?- dijo Bonnibel -¿de que estas hablando?-

-¿no lo entiendes rosada?- hablo esta vez Grutas –han estado filtrando información que compromete a cada uno de los reinos- todos estaban impresionados

-horarios de cambio de guardias, entradas y salidas tanto matutinas y nocturnas en los reinos, intercambio de armas- secundo el Rubio con una sonrisa divertida

-¡eso es imposible!- grito la Princesa Emeralda –son demasiados reinos, no puede ser posible que ya haya información detallada de cada uno de los reinos-

-¿Por qué no creen lo que les digo?- dijo con fastidio el rubio –en fin, ya que aceptaron nosotros comenzaremos a trabajar- dijo mirando Grutas mientras este asentía

-¿y cómo encontraras a esos "espías"- dijo con burla la Princesa Mora

El rubio solo sonrió –Grutas- dijo para que este cambiara sus ojos de golpe y debajo de la tierra salieran raíces y en ellos tenían atrapados almeno 10 topos mientras que en las esquinas eran apresados por tallos rastreros camaleones de 4 metros estos eran almenos 7 y cubrían la circunferencia de dicha guarida

Todos los Gobernantes a expresión de Bonnibel entraron en pánico sin darse cuenta estaban dándoles información y lo peor es que siquiera la tecnología de la Dulce Princesa pudo detectarlos, sin embargo la verdadera pregunta es ¿desde hace cuánto han estado recolectando información?

-¡CALLENSE Y QUEDENSE EN DONDE ESTABAN!- el brillo del amarillos de sus ojos volvieron haciendo todos de golpe callaran y se quedaran en sus lugares correspondientes

-sí que son estúpidamente escandalosos estos reyes y princesas- dijo Grutas

-¡suéltennos!- grito el topo más feo y más gordo figurando que era el líder

-claro- dijo animado Finn –después de que nos des toda la información que necesitamos-la mirada de Finn se volvió siniestra y el color de sus ojos se volvieron a intensificarse

Los atrapados que trataban de zafarse de pronto comenzaron a ceder y mirar fijamente con cara monótona a Finn como si estuvieran esperando órdenes

-¿los hipnotizo?- dijo incrédula la Princesa Harapos

-i-increíble, jamás pensé que llegara a hacer algo así Finn- pensó la peli-rosada

-habla- hablo con autoridad el rubio -¿desde hace cuánto han recolectado información?-

-cerca de medio año-

-¿Quién te envió?-

-el comandante supremo Leviatán- dijo asombrando a todos por la manera tan rápida en el que le saco la información

-Leviatán, usaba una armadura y aparte un distorsionador de voz, ¿cuál es la verdadera identidad de ese tipo?-

-nadie lo sabe, el llego desde hace un año así, reunió a todos los criminales que existen en este planeta, asesinos, secuestradores, violadores, y todos juraron lealtad ante el-

-¿cuál es su principal objetivo?-

-el llego con el propósito de colonizar todo y hacer un mundo en donde el asesinato y el robo sea totalmente legal-

-¡eso es estúpido!- grito la Princesa Mora

-si hace eso, será un infierno total para los pacifistas y los habitantes de OOO- dijo la Reina Guerrera

-¿qué poderes tiene el?-

-se dice que destrozo a la bestia legendaria Leviatán y de ahí su nombre de Caballero Oscuro- respondió

-entonces es bastante fuerte- hablo Grutas

-¿porque Leviatán tiene interés en Grutas?- este volteo para ver al mencionado quien estaba estoico

-tampoco lo sabemos, el solo nos ordenó controlar la electricidad central del Dulce reino y también dejar la piedra donde estaba el video y el mensaje-

-¿Dónde están ubicados?-

-no hay ubicación exacta, estamos en muchos lugares, hoy podríamos estar en las montañas oscuras, mañana en el fondo del bosque negro y pasado mañana en el abismo-

-¿Por qué quiere destruir OOO?-

-cuando el colonice OOO, nos dará a nosotros libertad de matar sin problemas, el desea quiere la extinción de todo-

-¿y ustedes están de acuerdo?-

-somos asesinos, si morimos no tenemos nada que perder pero si mucho por ganar- dijo para comenzar a reír de manera escalofriante

-¡LARGA VIDA LORD LEVIATAN! – grito para que los demás atrapados repitieran lo mismo alarmando a todos los que estaban dentro

-bien, me diste buena información así que a ti te dejare vivir, no sin antes darle un mensaje a tu jefe…dile lo siguiente- este le susurró al oído del jefe de los topos para que este asintiera y se fuera excavando hasta no verse

-en cuanto a los demás…Grutas son todos tuyos- dijo para abrirle camino

Este se acercó con los ojos rojos

-podemos tomar a estos sujetos como rehenes y negociar con el jefe- hablo la Princesa Slime

-ya escuchaste al topo feo- hablo Grutas con seriedad –a el jamás le importaron a estos monstruos, incluso ellos mismos son conscientes de que solo son simples herramientas-

-y las herramientas que ya no sirven van a la basura o….al infierno- dijo para dar un brillo intenso en los ojos rojos

-hagamos el canto de la muerte- dijo este haciendo un ademan

Muy pocos desconocían lo que decía este, solo 3 la conocían, el más viejo de los reyes, Bonnibel y Finn

-no me digas que tu…- dijo la Dulce Princesa

-recitaras el canto- secundo el rey más viejo

-de la muerte- dijo el rubio y para su asombro parecía bastante feliz

Grutas solo asentía, Bonnibel muy poco había escuchado sobre eso pero a lo muy, muy poca información que había sobre ello es que siempre se daba una canción en donde el verdugo y las victimas cantaban, la canción más temida en las guerras, claro que este canto era bastante popular y temida en cierto país de hace muchos siglos atrás, mucho antes de la guerra de los champiñones por el cual estaba en otro idioma desconocido para muchos pero no para ella, porque ella lo sabía y cuando supo lo que decía dicha canción la dejo algo perturbada y la atemorizo mucho cuando supo para que era realmente esta canción

Los ojos de Grutas se intensificaron al color rojo neón y comenzó a cantar

-Ein Schrei wird zum Himmel fahren- muchos de los Gobernantes no tenían ni una idea de que decía, pero la Dulce princesa, Finn y el rey más viejo lo sabían lo que la primera y el ultimo mencionado no sabían es que como era la forma en que morirían

-schneidet sich durch Engelscharen- esta vez todos los atados comenzaron a cantar junto a Grutas quien comenzaba a tener un tic en el ojo izquierdo y su cabeza daba leves ladeos al mismo tiempo que el tic

-Vom Wolkendach fällt Federfleisch- conforme cantaban, se notaba que la piel de las manos, brazos y piernas comenzaban a inflamarse con notabilidad como también les costaba bastante trabajo al cantar alguno de ellos solo balbuceaba, cosa que nadie ignoro y estaban imaginando lo peor

-auf meine Kindheit mit Gekreisch- una vez terminado esto todos estaban inflados como globos y terminaron explotando miembro por miembro manchando cada rincón con sus sangre, intestinos y huesos, trozos de piel, sangre caliente era una escena totalmente brutal, se escuchaba los desgarradores gritos forzados de cada uno de ellos, una agonía tan horrible que desearían acabar con ese tremendo dolor

 **(Aquí introduzcan la siguiente song uwu Naruto Shippuuden OST - Hidan's Theme (Akatsuki Theme #2))**

Más de uno no pudo contener las ganas de vomitar ya sea por el asco de ver tanta sangre y tripas o por el mismo hedor a sangre fresca, algunas princesas se desmayaron otras estaban muy seguras de que esto no les dejaría dormir en un buen rato

Ninguno de ellos estaban preparados para ver una escena así o almenos vivirían para contarlo

Bonnibel contuvo las ganas de gritar o más bien estaba tan aterrada que no pudo siquiera hacer eso, jamás pensó en lo horrible que sería el final de estos criminales simplemente aún no se lo creía

Por otra parte la Reina Flama estar horrorizada era demasiado poco, con esfuerzo apenas estaba recuperándose de lo que acababa de ocurrir y termino viendo esto solo miro al chico Grutas quien le caía manchas tras manchas de sangre y al verlo solo un sentimiento brusco sintió al verlo

Miedo….

Mucho miedo….

En cuanto a Finn

Este comenzó a reírse, reírse como si se tratara del mejor chiste que había escuchado en la vida, todas las princesas lo desconocieron, en la forma en que se burlaba de los que acababan de morir, era atroz y ahora estaban realmente dudosos si era buena idea confiar en el

-Grutas amigo jajajajajajaja explotaron como globos- dijo divertido

-¿viste como el de la derecha exploto?, parecía que tenía problemas mentales cuando trataba de cantar- respondió Grutas dando como respuesta Finn con otra carcajada

-¡¿ESTAS JUGANDO VERDAD?!- bramo furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos Bonnibel confundiendo a ambos

-eran el enemigo, y en la guerra se vale todo- justifico Finn, Bonnibel aún seguía sin creer lo que decía

-¡NO ME JODAS CON ESO!- aun enojada – ¡CON ENCERRARLOS BASTABA!- no pudo contenerse más y soltó un par de lágrimas, la Dulce Princesa estaba realmente desconociendo a Finn, es decir jamás mostro ese lado tan sádico y sanguinario era algo que no daba crédito

-si los encerramos podría representar una amenaza y podrían escapar lo cual sería peor- respondió grutas limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la cara

-además ustedes acudieron a mí y esa es la forma en la que trabajo, ahora si no te gusta, siéntete libre de buscar a otro héroe- hablo este con cierta burla

-también podrías buscar al viejo de Billy, oh no es verdad- dijo fingiendo olvido –él está muerto y yo controlo su cuerpo-

Eso último hizo poner una cara triste de parte de Bonnibel haciendo que esta agachase la cabeza

-debes despertar de tu realidad- hablo secamente el rubio –si creíste que era un héroe entonces fuiste una tonta-

-tu no eras así- dijo en un susurro la chica rosada

-en eso te equivocas- interrumpió esta vez Grutas haciendo que tanto la Dulce Princesa y la Reina Flama que no había dicho nada desde que llego escuchara con atención y a distancia

-Finn jamás fue un héroe, el solo es un simple guerrero…un asesino en términos vulgares – este miro con sus ojos rojos neón que resaltaba hacia el rubio quien este también le daba la misma mirada fría y de la misma intensidad

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto confundida la gobernante del dulce reino

-es simple- secundo el rubio esta vez –un héroe es aquel que puede salvar a todos incluso de ellos mismos sin necesidad de matar – eran las palabras gélidas y duras del rubio

-pero tú siempre has salvado a todos- respondió la chica rosada –y detuviste a enemigos feroces que amenazaban con destruirlo todo- pauso angustiada –no puedes rebajarte a decirte que eres un asesino-

-algún día lo entenderás- hablo con resignación el rubio marcharse

Si nadie creía en lo que era capaz de hacer Finn ahora con esa demostración queda muy claro que iba enserio y que de verdad ya no le importaba nada

-bien señores, con esto queda claro que no soy un traidor y que el trato con ustedes es totalmente serio- dijo para desactivar su poder ocular –así que ni se les ocurra traicionarme- dijo para sonreírles

-tengo hambre, Grutas vamos por comida-

-pero primero me bañare, tengo la sucia sangre de cosas como estas- respondió este con cierto asco

Finn dio otro vistazo y miro que la mayoría estaban también teñidos de rojo tanto como los gobernantes como el sitio

-lamento mucho ahora quien se encarga de la limpieza de este lugar- dijo para después retirarse con mucha simplicidad, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si matar fuese lo más común de la vida

Bonnibel estaba muy asustada y muy decepcionada, pero tampoco tenía que ser tan dura, ella no sabe lo que él tuvo que pasar para que actuara de esa manera

-¿Qué fue lo que vistes haya afuera Finn?- se preguntó mentalmente la Dulce Princesa mientras observaba como el par se iba

Mientras eso pasaba la mayoría salieron con una cara de perturbación y miedo unos más que otros, pero de algo ya estaban seguros, Finn estará más que dispuesto a ganar la guerra ¿Cómo lo hará? Ellos no lo saben y a decir verdad no querían saberlo

-¿Dónde sería un buen lugar para comer?- pregunto el rubio

-cualquier lugar es bueno siempre y cuando ya no haya imbéciles tratando de arruinar la comida- en eso aparece la bruja cazadora quien tenía más provisiones para el hogar

-ayer no llegaste y apenas hoy te veo, ¿dónde estabas?-

Este solo sonrió pícaro en hecho de recordar lo que hizo solo despertaba sus ganas de desahogarse nuevamente

Flash Back

Fin llegaba de esa horrenda noche, quería dormir y estaba muy enojado al no poder ayudar más a Grutas, el de verdad estaba triste y le frustraba un poco, pues era su compañero después de todo y ambos se prometieron que lo recrearían todo y tambien le ayudaría a que "ella" regresara

Estaba por entrar a la nueva casa pero en la casa del árbol vio a alguien moverse y cerrar la puerta, eso la alarmo un poco así que decidió entrar

Este entro para notar que no había nadie este sonrió con malicia

-bien, supongo que como no hay nadie tendré que cerrar la casa con candado- justo antes de cerrar en un rápido movimiento alguien abrazo la espalda del rubio y este solo sonrió

-que cruel, mira que vine desde aquí para darte tu buen desayuno y tu queriéndome encerrar- ronroneo la Princesa Desayuno con lujuria

Este de golpe volteo para mirarla fijamente –¿un desayuno nocturno? Y pensar que ya lo había visto todo querida -dijo para comenzar a besarla de manera pasional y posaba sus manos en sus piernas

-h-hey espera- dijo esta ruborizada y ya más caliente -¿lo haremos aquí?- Finn posa sus manos en los hombros de la Princesa Desayuno para hacerla que esta se arrodillara

-no querida, yo no hace nada- abrió su bragueta para sacar su miembro y posarlo en la frente de la Princesa Desayuno

-tú lo harás- de golpe mete su miembro en su boca comenzando a dar considerables movimientos pélvicos mientras la tomaba fuertemente del cabello

La PD (princesa desayuno, así lo pondré me da flojera escribirlo todo uwu) estaba sorprendida pues no era mentira que era la primera vez que hacia esa clase de cosas pero poco le importo pues en el camino que venía de la fiesta hasta la casa y sumando con un poco de alcohol hizo que su temperatura se elevara, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que el enorme miembro del Humano pudiese caber y entrar todo en su boca, podía sentir como su glande golpeaba su garganta es decir no solo era largo si no también tenía buen grosor que hacia abrir toda su boca, casi no podía respirar pero eso no le impedía de seguir disfrutando del enorme miembro del Humano esta solo daba gemidos y algunos ruidos lascivos por parte de la mamada que le estaba dando a Finn

-mírate, ya eres toda una pequeña pervertida- este aumentaba más el ritmo, por otro lado PD estaba totalmente a su merced

-m-maldición- gimió por lo bajo el rubio – lo haces bastante bien, si sigo así pronto..- no termino de dar la frase cuando se corrió dentro, este de manera brusca pone sus manos en la cabeza de la Princesa para asegurarse de que no derramara ni una gota

PD sentía como aquel liquido blanco corría en su garganta, con mucho esfuerzo tragaba con mucho ruido para no ahogarse en el semen del Humano el restante que no pudo tragar salió en la comisura de sus labios y en el orificio derecho de la nariz

Tenía una cara de éxtasis total, sus bragas estaban goteando, su vagina estaba empapada, y exigía el miembro del Humano

Este saca su miembro que aun erecto estaba para ver a la PD quien abrió la boca para ver que aun había restantes de semen para después tragarlo y así nuevamente volver a abrir la boca en señal de que fue una buena chica y lo trago todo

-tramposo- dijo para tomar el miembro y limpiar los restos de semen que había –quiero la revancha pero esta vez que sea en mi otra "boca"- esta se levantó para levantar su vestido y mostrar las bragas totalmente mojadas

-lo quiero todo Finn- ronroneo sensual

Para luego es tarde, el rubio tomo a la chica llevándola a la habitación donde solía dormir junto a Jake y Bmo pero ambos mencionados ahora vivían con Arcoíris dejando totalmente abandonada la casa del árbol

Sin pensarlo comenzó a desvestir a la PD para notar su ardiente figura, pechos no tan grandes pero si notadores, como unas estremecedoras piernas y también una figura que cualquier caballero haría enloquecer Finn solo podía darle una sonrisa como si de un cazador se tratase

-ven aquí héroe- hablo sensual PD abriendo sus piernas para exponer esa jugosa vagina –aquí tengo tu desayuno- este metió lentamente

-e-espera- dijo esta –d-duele, p-por favor más lento- esta veía como el glande iba entrando apenas penetrando las paredes vaginales de la Princesa

-claro- este dio una sonrisa siniestra y metió de golpe todo su miembro, está por su parte arqueo la espalda de dolor sacando la lengua queriendo dar un grito pero solo daba gemidos ahogados por tener tal tamaño dentro de ella

Finn noto que en la vagina salían hilos de sangre color amarillo –vaya así que eras virgen ¿eh?- dijo para comenzar a moverse –bien hare que me ames- dijo con simpleza para seguir con el movimiento pélvico, esta vez las embestidas eran más duras y menos veloces

El dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco comenzando a sentir mucho placer

PD solo miraba con corazones en los ojos a Finn mientras sentía como su enorme miembro llegaba hasta el fondo, la sensación se sentía muy bien y ella ya lo disfrutaba mucho

-s-sí, s-sigue a-así- decía mientras trataba de adaptarse al grosor de la locomotora de Finn

-e-es enorme- decía está más animada -¿Dónde escondas ese monstruo todo este tiempo?- la ruborizacion y la cara de perversión que emanaba PD le daba más ánimos para seguir y aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas cosa que hacia gemir más y más a la depravada de PD

-aprietas muy bien para ser una virgen-dijo Finn aun en el ritmo

-estoy llena de sorpresas héroe- dijo de manera lasciva DP –y creo que pronto estaré llena de semen también jejeje-

-anda héroe dame más, quiero que me llenes de tu semilla hazlo- su mirada estaba perdida por el sin fin de éxtasis que le estaba dando Finn –anda lléname más fuerte-

-F-Finn pronto me correré Finn- decia de manera constante

-Finn- esta sentía que la velocidad de las embestidas aumentaban -¡me corro! ¡me corro! ¡me corro! ¡me corro! ¡me corro! ¡me corro! ¡me corro! ¡me corro! ¡OH GLOB!- al mismo tiempo el Humano corrió llenando el vientre de la PD

-¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!- esta arqueaba su espalda y sacaba un chorreo de orina anunciando que también llego al orgasmo y para finalizar una mirada de profunda perversión

Esta solo daba agitados respiros mientras que el semen salía de su vagina recién desflorada

-eres increíble Finn- dijo esta aun agitada mientras literalmente se arrastraba para lamer el miembro del Humano

-por favor- suplico esta -por favor dime que aún no hemos acabado- dijo esta con una cara de total perversión lamiendo con lujuria el miembro del rubio como si de una paleta se tratase

-shhhh- respondió sonriente –aún hay más-

Así pasaron toda la noche teniendo sexo sin cesar, salvo a que Finn le llamaron en la mañana por el asunto que encontró la Dulce Princesa pero después de arreglar el asunto él fue hasta su reino solo para seguir teniendo sexo, hasta que fue convocada para la reunión y de ahí llegaron morboceándose hasta llegar al punto de reunión

Fin Flashback

-no me lo creerías si te lo dijera- hablo pícaramente

-estoy segura que fuiste por sexo- dijo estoica

-bueno, tu no me das lo que deseo- sonrió perverso –tengo que conseguirlo con alguien más-

-tendré que asegurarme de cerrar con llave- dijo mostrando una sonrisa –ni loca dejare que entres a mi habitación –

-oh, Gaia querida- hablo sensual –nada de eso al contrario, tu serás la que algún día entre a mi habitación-

-¡ja! Se vale soñar- burlo esta divertida

-quiero un jardín y un mini-bosque- dijo seria después

-claro mañana iré al reino del bosque y les pediré arboles instantáneos- dijo con simpleza Finn

-oye Grutas quiero beber algo de alcohol ¿vamos a la taberna del dulce reino?-

-te alcanzare después yo me bañare apesto a muerte- dijo con frialdad para seguir caminando hasta donde estaba su hogar

-y yo tengo que hacer la cena así que no tardes- respondió la Bruja Cazadora para irse hacia la casa nueva

Finn a pocas opciones decidió ir también a darse un baño y una vez terminado sin pensarlo se fue a la taberna

Donde comenzó a beber y se dispuso a pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido en estos últimos días, y a decir verdad era un cambio bastante notorio para él es decir, jamás a los 12 en adelante pensaría pero ni de locura en hacer lo que hizo en estos días

El cambio fue bastante necesario y estaba bien pero estaba mal y el rubio lo sabía, sin embargo le parecía divertido como terminaría todo. Porque al final sabía que tarde o temprano él se volvería a marchar

A pesar de que son contados los que podría en tener razón para quedarse, como Jake por ejemplo su hermano, compañero y amigo de aventuras, el sería un claro ejemplo para no irse sin embargo, él ya está haciendo su vida, tiene esposa y tiene responsabilidades, sería un poco más difícil que este con él, y haría más aburrido las cosas

¿Mujeres?, no él sabía que por él se tiraría a todas las Princesas y Reinas solteras juntas en un solo día si lo deseara pero eso sería apresurado y también lo aburriría

¿la Reina Flama? Finn frunció el ceño en negación, el prometió jamás volver a acercarse a ella y si ella quería atención tendría que ir hacia él, ya tuvo suficiente humillación aquel día

-y pensar que estaba por hacer llorar al sol por ella- dijo con ironía para mirar el tarro de cerveza

Miro la ventana sin duda era una noche hermosa eso no podía negarlo sin embargo regreso a sus profundos pensamientos y criterar motivos para quedarse, no podía mentirse así mismo regresar a OOO sin duda fue la mejor decisión que había tomado y se sentía feliz ya que muchas personas le inspiraban buenos sentimientos algo que no ocurría tan a menudo años atrás

Levemente pensó en Bonnibel, la chica parecía tener cierto "don", que el rubio no podía discernir, No sentía nada por ella, su desgraciado entrenamiento con el ojo del destructor lo había borrado todo de su corazón. Sin embargo allí estaba ella, en sus pensamientos

Se preguntó por qué La Dulce Princesa había tardado tanto tiempo en ser más atenta hacia él, porque recién de casi 10 años, le había dicho "te quiero". Parecía una burla, una broma del destino. Pero Finn hacía rato que no le molestaban esas cosas. Muchos hombres viven y se enamoran de una mujer. Se casan, tienen hijos y envejecen con ella. Finn creyó formar parte de ese grupo por años, busco y busco como llegar al corazón de la única mujer que le importaba. Se atravesaron muchos obstáculos y el asunto dio un giro completo.

Por primera vez entendió que el amor es enorme y complejo y que te hace cambiar por las buenas o por las malas y también te hace ver que, o vives lo poco para amar a una sola persona para toda la vida o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en "uno de todas"

Finn estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó a su lado

-hola- dijo la Dulce Princesa sonriéndole para sentarse -¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?-

-es tu reino- susurro serio

-¿podemos hablar?- le pregunto Bonnibel –¿o te seguirás escapando?

El rubio miro de reojo e hizo una señal para que le trajeran otra ronda más

-está bien- serio –no pienso irme sin antes beber para relajarme como Glob manda-

-claro- susurro un poco decepcionada –lo haces por beber alcohol, pero no importa siempre y cuando me escuches-

Comenzó a hablar sobre todo lo que vivieron, los años de aventuras, las promesas, los momentos divertidos que pasaron. El rubio siguió bebiendo sin hablar y solo le dejaba ver una suave sonrisa, muy de vez en cuando. Ella intento por todos los medios evitar el asunto de los intentos de conquista hacia ella, porque sabía que era la razón principal de los problemas pasados y actuales. Pero notaba con ofuscación que Finn no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella intentaba trasmitirle

Finalmente se llamó el silencio esperando algo de él, enojo, reclamo, insultos, rechazo, algo que le indicara aunque solo fuera dolor, Finn respondió sorprendiéndola, al fin y al cabo una de las poca cualidades que ella vio del rubio siempre tuvo en su vida

-cuando te escucho hablar Dulce Princesa- dijo pensativo –me da la impresión que esperas al viejo Finn de regreso. No estoy seguro si lo amas, sino más bien pareces necesitarlo con desesperación-

-no hables como si estuvieras muerto- respondió triste

-no lo hago, simplemente acepto que ya no soy aquel chico, al final de cuentas sufres inútilmente-

-¿Qué dices?-

-te lo pondré de esta manera- dijo mirándola de frente -¿Qué cambiaría entre nosotros si yo volviera a ser el idiota que gritaba "Dulce Princesa Dulce Princesa"?-

-¡no eras un idiota!- dijo ella dolida –eras bueno, honesto, amable-

-¿entonces porque nunca tuve tu amor si era tan perfecto?- sonrió divertido

-no te hubieras enredado con cualquiera como esa tal "Bruja Cazadora"- herida y sin saber que decir

-no quiero oírte hablar de Gaia de esa manera- dijo enfadado

-lo siento- deprimida –seguro ellay tu…-

-te equivocas, solo es mi amiga- dijo volviendo a beber

-¿Por qué no me das otra oportunidad?- algo desesperada –tal vez no lo merezca pero yo te…-

-¿aceptas no ser la única?- le dijo suavemente –porque lo repito, no soy el mismo-

-sé que no me porte bien contigo, sé que me estas castigando- preocupada –pero por favor por favor… yo-

-te diré lo que haremos- dijo para calmarla –volvamos a hacer amigos, conocernos, a frecuentarnos, te darás cuenta que soy un hombre distinto y luego…podrás ver si realmente me quieres o no- sonriendo

Ella salto del lugar para abrazar al rubio y darle de besos en la mejilla mientras repetía "gracias" sonriente

-ey…ey…ey… espera- perverso -¿no me digas que a todos tus amigos les haces esas cosas?-

-tonto- dijo ofuscada y roja

El rubio rio tan fuerte que contagio a la gobernante del dulce reino, Bonnibel había dado el primer paso y aunque sabía que el camino no era fácil ella estaba dispuesta a conquistar de nuevo el corazón de Finn

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La noche estaba decidida y Finn decidió volver a dormir a casa pero antes de eso tenía que ir a cierto punto donde no podía faltar

Flashback

Justo antes de alejarse el pelinegro se acercó hacia el rubio para susurrarle

-hoy debemos informarle- esto último puso serio al rubio –bien, nos veremos en esa colina a media noche

Fin flashback

Para luego es tarde llego justo a la hora exacta, claro que Grutas ya estaba ahí tocando un tsungi horn

-ya llegue- dijo este para sentarse en un tronco

-bien- este de su bolsillo saco una pluma en ella le da un ligero mordisco para en él una chispa emerja y la pluma se queme, el pelinegro lo tira hacia el suelo mientras como una pequeña llama consumía la pluma blanca así para que el color de las flamas cambiasen a unas blancas y dieran la forma a una sombra pero del tamaño de un adulto

-hey Lu- saludo Finn con simplicidad

 **(aquí pongan la siguiente song Naruto Shippuden - Danzo's Theme (extended))**

el mencionado abre los ojos mostrando un color amarillo intenso, frio y serio, un brillo que incluso se mostraba mucho más llamativo que el mismo Grutas y Finn juntos

-¿lo encontraron?- fue la pregunta que lanzo sin rodeos

-sí, lo sabíamos desde que llegamos- respondió Grutas

-la guerra comenzara pronto- advirtió aquella sombra de ojos hipnóticos –prepárense-

-no es la primera y menos la última- dijo aburrido el rubio –además por como hablas deduzco que almenos estas a 14 dimensiones de distancia ¿no?- dijo burlón el rubio

-solo les paso el dato, para que estén preparados-

-¿insinúas que somos débiles?- dijo algo enojado Grutas

-no subestimen al enemigo- respondió aquella sombra –se sorprenderían de los resultados-

-¿y cuando vendrás por él? – pregunto curioso Finn

-sé que en sus manos es seguro, así que confió en que no pasara nada, además si lo deseo puedo estar ahí mismo sin problemas y en microsegundos –

-eso es un pronto- concluyo el Humano

-lo que tengo que hacer aquí es de suma importancia, y también los involucra-

Ambos no dijeron nada

-pues si la guerra comenzara pronto entonces deberíamos entrenar más- dijo el rubio

-pensaba lo mismo- respondió Grutas

-cuídense de Leviathan- volvió a hablar este –aquel ser vivo…desea de verdad asesinarlos- fue lo que dijo para desaparecer y de la nada volviese a parecer otra pluma blanca

Dejando ambos chicos en cierto suspenso por lo que dijo, desde ese punto de vista ya tenían que anticiparse de 2 cosas

1: la guerra empezara pronto

2: ese tal Leviathan puede ser un enemigo formidable

Y si "el" lo dice es porque realmente es de cuidado, y tanto Finn como Grutas no ignoraran esos hechos

Fin del capitulo 8

Jelou como lo pidieron tanto aquí les mando este capitulo mas actualizado mas cool y menos de satanas :v

Shabos estas vacaciones fueron brutales uwu, trabajp, ganar dinero ir con tu waffle a pasear uwu 3 riquisimo…

Todo eso y tambien poder seguir con tu historia eso lo hace aun mejor, en fin ahora viene lo sido…que les parecio?

Loco?

Bueno?

Raro?

Confuso?

Sepsi? 7w7

Locoshon? 7w7r

Plox háganmelos saber mandándome una sepsi review uwu, saben que aprecio sus puntos de vistas y por si se dieron cuenta efectivamente tome el título del capítulo y la estrofa de la canción Rammstein-mein teil la verdad me inspiro a ponerlo y pues me dije ami mismo "oye nameless ¿Por qué no pones eso y sha?" y bum! Ahí lo tienen uwu

Eeeeen fin, es hora de ponerme al tanto con los demás fics y sirve y veo sus review uwu

Bien shabosttstststststs nos vemos en otro capitulo

Sale bai

Nameless fuera


	4. Black Star

Hola hola amiguines bonis y beios uwur pues de paso les vengo a mandar un cool saludos a todos, bueno uwu ya entrado en términos del diablo solo quiero agradecer por el aguante y claro por esperar con ansias el siguiente cap uwu

Pero antes de mostrarles el cap de hoy uwu responderé los review de los shicos del barrius uwur

Vegetto blue: lo hare a su tiempo pero no hare que las golpee o algo asi siento que no es algo que deberia hacerle a una mujer uwu incluso cuando esta sea muy agresiva o se lo merezca, yo hare que sufran de manera interna 7w7r

Zack: claro amiguin y gracias por el aguate uwu

Guest: si ya voy! :v

Bueno esos son todos .3. Creo en fin sin mas que decir que empieze el cap nwn

Disclaimer: Hora de aventura es propiedad de Pendleton Ward, sin embargo esta locus historius si es mia uwur

"aquí no importa lo que yo quiera solo ¡LA JUSTICIA IMPORTA!"

-Harvey Dent

Capítulo 9: Black Star

OOO es un lugar que lleva a tantos lugares hermosos y coloridos pero también lleva a lugares tan siniestros y oscuros que hará que cualquiera perdiera esperanza e incluso en el peor de los casos esperen la muerte, en dicho lugar había un enorme edificio sucio y viejo pero aun fuerte, se hallaba afuera de dicho edificio Leviatán quienes detrás de él estaban algunas súcubos dándoles guardia

-mi señor- dijo una súcubo de piel verde –el topo viene- pauso –esta solo…se aproxima de una distancia de 50 metros desplazándose bajo tierra-

-deja que llegue el mensaje- respondió este sin moverse hasta que de la tierra salió aquel topo feo con mucho cansancio y con un horror en su cara

Las súcubos se acercaron para ver si no era alguna trampa

-mi señor- dijo este con la mirada perdida –tengo el mensaje- dijo este

-habla- respondió este, observando como el mensajero tambaleaba y se notaba que se contenía mucho para no morir tan rápido–e-ellos ….e-esperan- pauso este para comenzar a vomitar sangre cosa que nadie se inmuto al ver el deplorable estado del topo

-ellos…ellos irán por usted- dijo para luego comenzar a gritar de dolor era obvio que algo malo le paso y Leviatán no era el culpable de pronto este comenzó a vomitar más y más sangre a un punto en que solo saco leves gemidos de dolor para después ver como sus ojos sangraban y vomitaba los pulmones, el corazón, hígado, los riñones, el páncreas, para después el estómago, el intestino delgado y al final el grueso este ya sin nada más que tirar por su boca solo miro con horror unos cuantos segundos todo sus tripas para caer sobre ellos y morir (entiendan la referencia y díganlo en los review 7w7r)

Por parte tanto del Leviatán como de las súcubos no dijeron nada, era como si fuera lo más mínimo de todo

-bien- fue lo que dijo –es hora de ir a darles el último mensaje- dijo este para entrar después al gran edificio

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Por otra parte yendo al lugar más soleado y brillante se encontraba Grutas caminando mientras tocaba la gaita (youtube celtic legends-scotland the brave)

Este lo hacía cada mañana con fines de no perder la costumbre además de que era un buen hobby el tocar instrumentos a lo cual muchos lo llaman como "raros"

Mientras tanto el rubio quien estaba en la casa del árbol y no en la que recién construyo podía escuchar e identificar el ruido de esa canción que según él era espantoso

Este estaba en su cama original acostado este despertó con cierto fastidio, olvido que la casa del árbol no era aprueba de ruidos

-Grutas me estas matando- dijo este tallándose la frente, Finn tenía 2 razones por el cual estaba en su cama, y una era porque en cierta forma extrañaba dormir en su antigua cama según él era mucho más cómoda que cualquiera y la segunda es….

-¡AAARGH! ¡¿Hace eso siempre?!- dijo una totalmente desnuda Princesa Desayuno quien estaba acostada a lado derecho de Finn este solo asintió con cara de fastidio

-¡es la quinta en esta semana! ¡¿CUÁNDO PIENSA EN DEJARNOS DORMIR AL MENOS UN DIA!?- esta vez se levantó la Princesa Doctora que también estaba desnuda y que igual se unió a la fiesta

-eso ni yo lo sé- dijo este con una cara larga –ya se acostumbraran- dijo este restándole importancia

En eso las sabanas se abren haciendo aparecer a otra chica quien le estaba practicando sexo oral al rubio, como la Princesa Desayuno y tambien la Princesa Doctora estaban impresionadas de lo pervertida que era esta chica, de pronto hizo una mueca de disgusto y dejo de chuparle el miembro a Finn

-lo siento Finn- se disculpó la vendedora del mercado que junto con su abuela vendía velas aromáticas y de todo tipo –trate de hacerte eyacular para que pudieras tener un día grandioso pero ese ruido de verdad es muy molesto- dijo esta triste

-descuida, siempre habrá noches en las que podrás tragar todo mi amor- dijo este sonriéndole sensual

-woooooow y pensar que te veías tan santa- dijo con cierta impresión la Princesa Desayuno

-a mí no me molesta siempre y cuando Finn me lo haga fuerte y duro- dijo con simplicidad y poniéndose los anteojos la Princesa Doctora

-espera- interrumpió la Gobernante del Reino Desayuno –se supone que tu no salías con tus pacientes ¿no?-

-puedo hacer excepciones- declaro sin culpa –además tú no te quedas atrás- dijo está mostrando una sonrisa pícara –sé que rechazaste a muchos partidos en el pasado, ahora mírate recién anoche no pudiste mantenerte cuerda sin antes caer inconsciente y loca de placer después de haberte corrido 15 veces- dijo esto último soltando una risita

-¡cállate!- señalo está indignada –no me agrada el compromiso así que no tienes derecho a juzgar- pauso –además para que lo sepas no fueron 15 fueron 20- pauso y después mostro un rostro con orgullo –cuando el Gran Billy fue por ti Finn ya me lo estaba haciendo y te puedo decir que estábamos mucho mejor sin ti-

Asi ambas comenzaron a discutir hasta que Finn intervino –chicas chicas, vamos saben que no hay favoritismo aquí- pauso mostrando la atención en el rubio –a todas las quiero tal y como son- sonrió este –discutir por algo tan simple no vale la pena, saben que cuando quiera hacerlo o yo quiera estaré ahí para ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa perversa

-mis lindas sacos de semen- eso ultimo hizo que las 3 sacaran una gota de sudor estilo anime –dejare que me digas así pero solo estando aquí- dijo la PD –dime así afuera y te castrare-

-yo secundo lo que PD dijo- hablo la Princesa Doctora

-am…- apenada la chica que vende velas –yo también-

-bien bien- dijo este –y díganme ¿les gusta sus collares que les regale?- pregunto este perverso

Las 3 mencionadas instintivamente tocaron el collar que más bien parecía correa, no apretaba en absoluto por el cual es casi como si no se llevara nada puesto y en el centro de dicha correa estaba un diamante amarillo, la correa es de color negro

-no molesta así que está bien para mí- dijo restándole importancia la Princesa Doctora

-a mí me encanta- dijo contenta la PD –combina con la ropa que use y el diamante con el color de mi piel-

-jamás perderé este lindo regalo- sonrió la chica vendedora de velas

-me alegra que te haya gustado Urea- dijo este para notar que el sonido que emitía la gaita de Grutas paro, queriendo decir que ya había terminado

-ya era hora- dijo PD fastidiada

-estoy de acuerdo- secundo la Princesa Doctora

-qué alivio- hablo Urea

\- bueno chicas me gustaría estar más tiempo con ustedes pero tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo relajado

-sí, yo tengo que arreglar las cosas en mi reino y no puedo dejarle tanta responsabilidad a mi hermana- hablo esta vez la PD

-yo debí llegar hace media hora pero bueno ya sabré que inventar- dijo esta vez la Princesa Doctora

-y yo debo ayudar a mi abuela en su negocio- dijo amable Urea vistiéndose

-¿y ella?- dijo Urea viendo a una chica quien estaba totalmente amordazada, maniatada con artículos de sadomasoquismo en ella, ojos vendados, la bola roja con cinturón en su boca (no se como se llama pero saben a cual me refiero 7u7r), salpicada de semen y fluidos, condones llenos de semen encima de ella algunos con un amarre y otros sueltos haciendo que el líquido blanco siguiera saliendo, la vagina chorreando en semen y fluidos vaginales

Finn solo la miro y sonrió –ella es la princesa de las ninfas- pauso –quería tener algo más "salvaje" y se lo di- dijo este tranquilo –se lo hice después de que ustedes estaban durmiendo-

-woooow- fue lo que pudo decir DP –sí que eres toda una bestia-

-y eso que no has visto lo mejor de mí- le dijo perverso –pero siento que omití a alguien…-

Finn estaba por decir quien faltaba y se dio cuenta que alguien subía las escaleras, era la Reina Guerrera quien estaba algo roja solo tenía una camisa de botones abierto color negro que hacia notar mucho sus enormes pechos y también se le notaba que estaba dejando algunas gotas de semen y fluidos desde su vagina

-Finn no encuentro mi ropa ¿la has visto?-

-¿¡TU TAMBIEN!?- chillo impresionada DP

-ah sí,- pauso este ya tranquilo –faltaba la Reina Guerrera, creo que ahora si son todas- dijo este ya más relajado

-sí que sabes dar buenas fiestas Finn el Humano- le sonrió sensual al rubio

-cuando gustes serás siempre bienvenida a estar y pasarla muy bien aquí mi lady- dijo este guiñándole el ojo –por cierto tu ropa está en el cajón, no quería que se estropeara

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

En plena mañana Bonnibel llevo una canasta con comida para ir a la casa de Finn con intenciones de desayunar con el

Gaia aprovechaba el día para regar su jardín que tenía en frente de la casa, con ayuda de Lich y Billy habían hecho un gran trabajo ayudando a la chica cabellos de hojas

Aunque en realidad Finn no quería dejar sola a la mujer cuando él no estaba, pues no confiaba para nada en la palabra de los reinos a pesar de que están en "alianza", al final de cuentas, ellos podían mandar a un asesino y negar las cosas, Gaia no era una niña indefensa y lo sabía Finn pues era una excelente cazadora y estaba casi a la par con el Gran Billy

Pero Finn aun así no hacía caso pues confiaba demasiado en Gaia y siempre la resguardaba como su persona valiosa y Gaia, se había ganado ese derecho a pulso

Bonnibel le constaba que él no la buscaría y le tocaba a ella hacer el esfuerzo, Gaia fue a abrirle la puerta y con amabilidad le permitió la entrada a desayunar

La chica cazadora noto que la Dulce Princesa estaba triste y decepcionada por no encontrarlo

-lo siento mucho Dulce Princesa- dijo en acento amistoso –entiendo que para ustedes en OOO sea raro el comportamiento de Finn, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada-

-tu no lo conociste antes- dijo la peli-rosa apenada –es como si fuese otra persona-

-pudo ser mucho peor- dijo tranquila Gaia

-¿Cómo puede ser peor que esto?-pregunto Bonnibel desesperada –me dijiste que sale con mujeres, se acuesta con ellas y lo siguen como locas ¡¿Cómo puede ser mucho peor?!-

-pues veamos…- dijo serena la chica de piel verde –fue entrenado por un ente que en el cual llamarlo "monstruo" es demasiado poco, recorrió los nueve infiernos solo para obtener el ojo del destructor, vio en todos los universos paralelos el final de…- se detuvo de golpe

-dímelo todo- hablo esta vez Bonnibel en ruego –tengo que entender-

-no me corresponde- dio un sorbo a su café –hable de mas-

-¡¿Por qué?!- grito desesperada –quiero recuperarlo, quiero que vuelva a amarme así como yo lo amo ¡¿Por qué no puedo saber?!-

-el mismo debe decírtelo- dio otro sorbo –no voy a traicionar su confianza solo por ti-

Bonnibel la observo duramente, tenía la mirada acusadora y en cuanto a los celos la estaban matando

-no me lo dirás- dijo guardando compostura –porque tu también estas enamorada de el-

-no sé de donde sacas esas cosas Princesa- negó esta con latidos acelerados

-pude verlo el otro día- indico la Dulce Princesa –cuando Marceline y Yo aquella vez que estábamos aquí, tu mirada nos seguía tratando de averiguar si alguna de nosotras le despertaba más deseo-

La Bruja Cazadora mirar la taza de café sin perder compostura por un momento, comenzó a limpiar la mesa para no demostrar turbación a la peli-rosa, la había descubierto, con los años Gaia se había enamorado del rubio, negaba aceptarlo, temerosa de perder su compañía y amistad, pero el corazón no obedece, Gaia sentía algo por Finn y Bonnibel lo había descubierto

-¿lo admitirás?- dijo la Dulce Princesa siguiéndola hasta la cocina

-eres la persona menos indicada- señalo Gaia levantando las tazas –para acusar a nadie. Tuviste lo mejor de el por años y solo le pagaste con dolor-

-lo estoy sufriendo justo ahora-susurro la peli-rosa –cuando veo su sonrisa del resto de las mujeres en la calle. Cuando escucho rumores de que estuvo con una y con otra. Y...aun así luchare-

-me alegro por ti- dijo estoica Gaia –pero conociendo tu pasado no esperes a que te desee suerte-

Bonnibel se fue sin despedirse, aunque no lo parecía por dentro estaba muy preocupada, Gaia no era una más de las chicas con las que Finn está teniendo sexo, era obvio que la diferencia es colosal, estaba incluso de más decir que el rubio confiaba, cosa que en otras rivales no tenían, sin duda era preocupante

Sin embargo la peli-rosa estaba curiosa, Finn dijo que hizo una serie de cosas para que fuera lo que es ahora, si bien explico el rubio lo que tuvo que hacer pero no fue especifico

Bonnibel caminaba con una pregunta en el aire… ¿Qué tuvo que pasar y ver Finn para que perdiera su interés y amor por OOO?

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Por otro lado en el mercado muchos comerciantes y compradores disfrutaban del día en las ventas y los compradores de los productos que compraron

Nadie sabía sobre el terrible caos que estaba por desatarse, los reinos aun no notificaban sobre ese hecho pero ya estaban tomando medidas por cualquier ataque sorpresa

Mientras eso pasaba Finn tomo un buen desayuno a lado de su hermano Jake quienes gustosos disfrutaban de sándwiches, jugo de naranja y burritos de todo

-es bueno pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermanito- dijo alegre Jake

-tú lo has dicho viejo- secundo este sonriente comiendo un sándwich

En eso aparecen caminando Urea junto con su abuela quien venían acercándose hacia el rubio y el perro amarillo

Finn solo esbozo una sonrisa

-¿pasa algo viejo?- pregunto confundido Jake

-todo está bien- dijo este mirando a como se acercaban

-buenos días jovencito- hablo amable la anciana

-hola buenos días- respondió amable y tranquilo Finn

-vengo a decirle que es muy amable de su parte al haberle regalado a mi nieta ese collar tan costoso- dijo alegre la mujer mayor quien señalaba el collar con el brillante diamante

Urea solo sonrió sonrojada pues estaba de más saber lo que significaba ese collar

-no es nada, una joya preciosa debe de estar junto a otra joya preciosa- sonrió pícaro

Urea humeaba de vergüenza ocultando su rostro pero solo recordar lo salvaje que estuvo el rubio aquella noche no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa perversa

Jake no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que esa chica tuvo sexo con Finn, sin embargo no dijo nada y sonrió complacido, aunque por otro lado no estaba del todo de acuerdo

-también vine a agradecerle por comprar toda nuestra mercancía de velas, le agradecemos su preferencia- la señora hizo una reverencia de amabilidad, el rubio solo asintió estas agradecieron nuevamente para marcharse

-oye Finn no es que me moleste que andes con las chicas de OOO pero ¿no crees que deberías pensar un poco en la mujer que quieres tener en un futuro?- dijo este tratando de hacer razonar a su hermano

-Jake no todos tienen la suerte y fortuna que tú tienes- dijo este tranquilo con una sonrisa –además pensar en eso aún es muy pronto es decir tengo una guerra que ganar y después pensare en cuantas esposas tener y tener hijos…- pero fue interrumpido

-alto, ¿dices que tendrás más de una esposa?- aun tratando de entender –quiero decir ¿crees que estén de acuerdo con ello?-

-hay muchas mujeres que no tienen problema en compartir a un esposo- tranquilo –así que en mi caso no será la excepción –

Jake eso ultimo lo preocupo un poco y no tanto por su hermano, de hecho nada lo hacía más feliz que ver el regreso de su hermano y que él la esté pasando muy bien y que tenga más de una compañía pero, lo que le angustiaba era el hecho de que si alguna chica de verdad amara al rubio y este solo la viera como una más seria un acto horrible, después de todo ya había una chica que lo amaba realmente

-oye hermano- hablo Jake –y que me dices de ¿la Dulce princesa?-

Finn pensó un poco y dijo –mmm bueno reconozco que se ha puesto muy sexy, pero hicimos un tratado, así que por el momento solo somos amigos- pauso –pero si en un futuro ella llegase a pasar por la sala caliente de Daddy Finn pues sería como mi tercera o cuarta esposa-

Jake se sentía algo incómodo de cómo se expresó Finn es decir, tal vez es un cambio para el perro amarillo ya que el antiguo Finn siempre hablaba de lo feliz que podía ser junto a la Dulce Princesa, y ahora la trata como cualquier persona, como si fuese lo promedio

Ya no la veía como su prioridad…

Ya no la miraba con amor…

Ya no era una persona de una sola mujer…

Su corazón ya no era de ella…

Jake no se iba a mentir a sí mismo, era cierto que la Dulce Princesa jamás aprovecho la oportunidad de fijarse por un momento a Finn en lugar de espiarlo para sus fines científicos, no era mentira también que si hizo sufrir y mucho a su hermano cuando era aún más joven, en toda su perruna vida jamás vio a alguien desvivirse por alguien por algo tan insignificante o aun por alguien

En un momento pensó en que su hermano solo buscaba amor de una chica o princesa pues tampoco rechazo el intento de estar con la Princesa Flama, de hecho el perro amarillo se sentía algo culpable, solo hizo las cosas más complicadas

Jake se sentía culpable en parte, él se precipito para que su hermano no se sintiera triste por alguien que jamás le iba a corresponder

Pero ahora todo cambio, y él era testigo de ello, el rubio tenia a todas y él sabía que ya comenzó su cacería desde hace días, como también sabía que ya habían Princesas que planeaban estar con él y algunas que lo están haciendo con el rubio

Jake sabía que todo esto se lo había buscado la Dulce Princesa es decir, si al principio jamás le gusto entonces ¿Por qué le dio esperanza?, tal vez era porque ella era así con todos…bueno casi todos, dulce, amable, inteligente, pero no sentía amor hacia una persona especial, en aquel entonces

Pues supo después que desde hace siglos que tiene múltiples pretendientes esperando a tener la oportunidad de salir con la gobernante del dulce reino pero ninguno fue el adecuado para ella por el mero hecho de que no estaba interesada…en aquel entonces

Ahora que amaba con locura a alguien, este se está dando el lujo de no solo rechazarla completamente, si no que también la trata como amiga y se acuesta con las chicas que se le apetezca

Jake por alguna manera se sentía mal pues recordó la conversación que tuvo con la Dulce Princesa hace un par de horas atrás

Flash Back

En el dulce reino estaban caminando Bonnibel y el perro amarillo Jake, hablaban sobre la guerra que estaba por aproximarse

-¿Finn accedió a ayudarnos?- dijo sorprendido este -¿Cómo lo convencieron?-

-le dimos una serie de cosas, no es importante ahora, solo así accedió- suspiro esta triste

-¿Princesa?- dijo aún más confundido el perro amarillo

-no es nada, solo que….- pauso el solo recordar la forma tan bestial en la que actuó Finn le dio mucho que pensar, y le dolía porque sabía que en parte era su culpa

-es por Finn ¿cierto?-

-no sé qué hacer- preocupada –se me acaban las opciones-

-lo lamento Dulce Princesa- dijo este con pesar

-seria egoísta pedirte ayuda ¿cierto?- esta espero una respuesta del perro amarillo pero no hubo nada

Resignada solo sonrió –bueno, tenía que intentar…

-Dulce Princesa- hablo Jake –en verdad lamento mucho lo que está pasando ahora, pero no me corresponde decirle a Finn con quien quedarse- sentencio serio

Bonnibel solo asintió

-pero si de verdad amas a mi hermano entonces debes luchar por el- dijo este animándola –te soy honesto, aun no puedo adaptarme al nuevo Finn, es como si fuese literalmente otra persona- dijo este con confusión en sus ojos

-sin embargo- pauso –no puedo juzgarlo, no sé qué tuvo que vivir o que es lo que hizo después de ese tiempo que lo creíamos muerto- este camino hasta llegar a tomar una flor blanca

-y ahora regreso, y es el camino que ahora quiso elegir y eso está bien pues como su hermano debo apoyarlo- dijo este para ahora mirar a una mariposa volar tan tranquila

-pero reitero, si de verdad amas a mi hermano entonces tendrás que luchar por su amor- pauso –y por cómo están las cosas la tienes muy difícil-

Bonnibel solo se limitó a suspirar derrotada

"tratare de ayudarte pero no te garantizo nada, Dulce Princesa" pensó Jake

-eso me recuerda- cambio de tema el perro amarillo -¿Qué paso con los robots que estaba por comandar?-

-oh si lo había olvidado- respondió reaccionando –te hare una armadura especial en el cual todos los robots te verán como su superior y acataran a todo lo que les digas- pauso –hasta ahora tengo solo mil de ellos pero pienso hacer mas ya que desconozco la durabilidad de la guerra-

-¿crees que los demás reinos estén también fortaleciendo sus posiciones?-

-eso es indudable Jake- respondió la peli-rosa –aún más, ya que no saben de qué manera atacaran-

-¿y tú sí?-

-no para mi desgracia- derrotada –por eso fortaleceré todo desde la parte alta del cielo hasta lo más profundo de la tierra-

-¿los dulces habitantes que serán de ellos?- preocupado Jake

-ellos estarán bien los sedare para que duerman y no mueran explotando por la guerra que se avecina- pauso –además tengo un gran refugio que construí hace un par de años atrás, todos dormirán tranquilos y muy seguros- pauso –también hice un especial para arcoíris y sus hijos por si la cosa se pone muy fea-

-entiendo-

Fue lo que dijo Jake para después seguir sobre el mismo tema de la guerra a aproximarse

Fin flashback

El perro amarillo estaba tan concentrado en sus asuntos que no se percató que Finn estaba llamándolo

-¿Jake?- dijo confundido Finn

-¿eh?- dijo este aun ido

-hermano ¿estás bien?- dijo este confundido

-¿Qué?, No, claro que no hermano disculpa es que estaba pensando en la situación en la que estamos- mintió este

-bueno, eso no es problema- dijo confiado Finn

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiado?- curioso este

-el que piensa mucho se preocupa mucho- dijo este sonriente

-¿sabes de ellos?- curioso el perro amarillo

-¿desde cuándo te volviste tan preguntón Jake?- respondió el rubio algo fastidiado

-yo…lo siento hermano- dijo este un poco avergonzado pues se supone que el maduro es el pero lo que más le tomó por sorpresa fue la manera en que respondió Finn aunque no era la primera vez que el respondía así… ¿verdad?

Después de eso los hermanos terminaron de comer y procedieron a continuar a reunirse en otra ocasión pues Jake aun tenia algunos asuntos que atender pues era necesario tener contingencias, no dudaba en que Finn y sus amigos terminen la guerra era obvio que había tomado mucha experiencia y quizá se sorprenda pero nunca estaba de mas tener un plan B

Finn caminaba rumbo al Reino de la Princesa Mora, camino atravesando un bosque cercano que estaba conectado el reino mencionado hasta que…

-sabes sería más excitante que te mostraras y dejaras de esconderte… Marceline-

La anterior mencionada salio de su escondite sonriente –wooow has mejorado héroe de pacotilla-

-y eso que no has visto todo querida- se le acerco sensual

Marceline sabía que estaba mal pues más que nada no era mentira que no tenía conocimiento sobre el amor que tiene su amiga por el rubio pero tenía que admitir que era imposible resistirse, no podía dejar de pensar en que Finn haría algo grande… algo ruidoso y eso la ponía súper cachonda (grrr 7u7)

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa?- pregunto curiosa Marceline rodeando al humano

-tengo que reclamar algo que es mío- dijo con simplicidad Finn dirigiéndose a las restricciones de la Princesa Mora

-vaya eso me gustaría ver- dijo sonriente la vampira siguiéndolo

Justo en el parque donde se hallaba una gran fuente de agua la Reina vampiro procedió a insistir

-¿y que buscas aquí?-

-vengo por mi oro- dijo este son sencillez

Marceline recordó vagamente que el oro que fue decomisado por un ataque de poder que le dio Jake cuando vinieron hace un par de años atrás

-¿sabes que lo que te quitan ya no es posible que te lo regresen verdad?- pauso –y más si se trata de una Princesa…en su reino-

-eso no me importa es mío- dijo serio –no pagare por la estupideces que ocasiono Jake atrás-

-¿almenos sabes dónde está tu oro?-

-sé que la Princesa Mora no lo exhibiría así sin más, podrían robarlo además pero sé que tiene cierta obsesión por los canales así que debe tenerlos dentro de su habitación real- este miro hasta la parte más alta del castillo donde se encontraba la habitación de la princesa mencionada

-así que iremos directamente hacia haya- sonriendo y seguir caminando

-exacto-

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al castillo donde habían 2 guardias cuidando de a entrada

-Finn el humano ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- dijo uno de ellos

-la Princesa mora, quiero hablar con ella y sé que esta haya arriba- dijo este tranquilo

-ella está ocupada y por lo que veo no tienes…- en eso Finn aparece detrás de los guardias entrando para ir hacia la Princesa Mora impresionándolos incluso a la Reina Vampiro

-mierda, no vi cuando los evadió- pensó la vampiro

-lo siento muchachos pero no tengo tiempo para cosas como pedir permiso y esas mierdas reales – dijo este aburrido dirigiéndose a la parte alta del castillo

-ALTO FINN EL HUMANO- grito furioso uno de los guardias –no tienes derecho a subir hacia la habitación de la Princesa sin su permiso-

-ella tomo algo mío sin mi aprobación así que solo iré a tomar lo que es mío y me iré- dijo con simpleza a seguir subiendo

Los guardias sin dudar se abalanzaron hacia el rubio con intenciones de detenerlo

-¡tú lo pediste Humano!- dijeron al unísono los guardias

Finn en un rápido movimiento evadió los ataques

-estas lanzas son demasiado pobres en el sentido de armas- dijo este sosteniendo ambas lanzas sorprendiendo a los guardias

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo perplejo el guardia

-imposible- dijo el otro

-wooooooow- solo pudo decir Marceline divertida a muy su estilo

Finn sin ningún tacto rompió las lanzas inutilizándolas

-hagan eso de nuevo y lo que romperé después serán sus huesos- este volvió a encaminarse para ir hacia donde la Princesa Mora

-suerte para la próxima- dijo Marceline siguiendo al rubio mientras que ambos guardias aún seguían analizando sin entender aun lo que ocurrió

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YA EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LA PRINCESA MORA

La Princesa Mora se hallaba en su habitación cocinando junto un canal de vacas y cerdos sus pasteles de carne en eso se escucha alguien tocar la puerta

-ya les dije que estoy ocupada- respondió está ligeramente enojada

-eso es una pena porque no tengo intensiones de irme- dijo el Finn abriendo la puerta asustando a la Princesa…¿no la había cerrado con llave?

-creí ser muy específica al decirles a mis guardias que no quería visitas- dijo para mirar con cierta arrogancia al rubio –lo que haces almenos amerita ejecución-

En eso logra ver que detrás del rubio esta la vampiresa –y luego esta ella ¿Qué demonios quieres Finn?- dijo esta al grano

-mi oro- dijo con naturalidad

-¿perdón?- sin entender

-lo que oíste, quiero el oro que nos quistaste el día que lo trajimos a tu reino-

-ese oro fue decomisado por el desastre que estaban ocasionando tanto a mi gente como a mi gobierno- pauso enojándose más –ahora si me disculpas quiero que te largues y si no lo haces te prometo que mandare a que te corten la cabeza-

-todo suena muy bien, sin embargo quiero mi oro y todas las joyas que estaban ahí y sé que no lo diste a tu gente- eso ultimo hizo que la Princesa Mora se pusiera tensa

-sé que en tu habitación esta mí oro y joyas transformadas en canales sólidos y admiro como diste detalle al ponerle joyas a las caras de horror de los animales…un fetiche bastante morboso viniendo de una Princesa-

-YA ESCUCHE SUFICIENTE- ya enojada –¡es mi última advertencia Finn lárgate o llamare a mis guardas y cuando sepan los demás reinos lo que hiciste harán que te ejecuten!-

-bien- dijo este con simplicidad, la Princesa Mora por un momento entendió el mensaje y de quien mandaba realmente…

-llámalos- dijo este tomando uno de los pasteles de carne que recién cocino para y sentarse plácidamente

Marceline no podía estar más feliz de haber venido quería ver como terminaba todo

-tú lo pediste…¡guardias!- grito y así los segundos pasaron

(Poner esta cancion ploz uwur "Why So Serious? The Joker Theme The Dark Knight Soundtrack")

La Princesa Mora estaba muy confundida, normalmente sus guardias estarían aquí en segundos tras su llamado

-¡GUARDIAS!- grito más fuerte, aun así nadie vino, en eso se asoma por su ventana para volver a gritas pero ni así, llamo y llamo pero ningún guardia vino

Ya un poco más asustada la Princesa mora se comenzó a preguntar por qué no habían llegado no tenía sentido en eso mira al rubio quien seguía comiendo como si todo estuviese bien

-¡tú!- señalo la peli-roja -¿¡Qué hiciste con mis guardias!?-

-nada- respondió tomando una última rebanada del pastel de carne –te daré 30 segundos para que me des mi oro si no me lo das entonces hare que me lo des-pauso- comienzo 1….2…-

-¿¡dónde están mis guardias!?- esta lanzo un cuchillo hacia la cara de Finn pero lo detuvo con mucha facilidad

-19….20-siguio contando

-tu no puedes hacer esto….- dijo está más asustada –no eres nadie para hacer esto-

-29…30- después de eso se levantó para ir hacia ella -¿quieres saber lo que le hice a tus guardias?- con una voz muy helada

-¿q-que hiciste?- aterrada

Finn se acercó para susurrarle muy macabro –los mate…-

-mientes- dijo esta aun no creyendo –romperías el tratado que hici..-

-dije que les ayudaría si me ayudaban- interrumpió este –tus guardias no ayudaban y por lo que veo tu tampoco, y lo que no me ayuda simplemente lo hago aun lado- en eso saca de su bolsillo una cantidad considerable de collares con nombres

-e-eso es…- dijo esta ya asustada

Marceline estaba muy confundida es decir ¿en qué momento mato a los guardias?, donde tiene memoria Finn jamás hizo nada

-¿tan rápido es?- se preguntó a sí misma, pero no podía debatir por el mero hecho de que tuviese los collares Finn, habia muchos cabos sueltos

-como vez, nadie te ayudara, y si vas a culpar a alguien esa eres tu…por no darme lo que quiero desde el principio-

-monstruo- fue lo que dijo la Princesa Mora aterrada –mataste a mis guardias- en eso siente un cuchillo de cazador pasando por su cuello siendo apuntado por Finn con unos ojos fríos –y serás la próxima si no me das lo que quiero y se me agota la paciencia, así que dámelo-

-wowowowowowow Finn estas yendo muy lejos- intervino Marceline pues hasta ella comenzó a asustarle el rumbo en que estaba yendo la situación

-me seguiste por tu voluntad jamás te dije que me acompañaras- respondió este con simplicidad

Marceline si que estaba choqueada ¿realmente ese era Finn? No era ni un poquito el chiquillo que era antes, pareciera que estuviese corrompido es decir, ella vio y vivió muchas situaciones muy muy fuertes desde la negligencia de su padre, la muerte de su madre y claro como Simón lentamente comenzó a enloquecer, y no era mentira tampoco que ella cometió ciertos errores de los cuales actualmente se arrepiente

Pero jamás pensó en ver algo como Finn lo está haciendo justo ahora y mucho menos de alguien que conoce más que la palma de su mano

-¡DAME MI PUTO ORO YA!- este ya más enojado

La Princesa Mora quería decirle que si pero estaba tan asustada por la pesada aura que lanzaba Finn que apenas podía respirar

-bien, tú lo pediste- este alzo el cuchillo para comenzar a apuñalarla en eso -¡espera!- casi en una súplica grito haciendo que el rubio detuviera el cuchillo a unos centímetros de su cuello

-está en mi habitación, tómalo ¡es tuyo! Pero por favor no me mates- dijo esta con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿ves que no era tan difícil?- dijo este entrando a la habitación y ciertamente ahí estaban los canales de res, cerdo, gallinas, incluso hasta de peces grandes como tiburones y algunos delfines

-chica traviesa- dijo impresionado Finn –si que no desperdiciaste el tiempo-

CON LA PRINCESA MORA Y MARCELINE SEGUNDOS DESPUES DE IRSE FINN A LA HABITACION

Marceline llega a auxiliar a la Princesa Mora quien sollozaba

-¿estás bien?- pregunto amable la vampiresa

-claro que no- aun nerviosa y con lágrimas –¿acaso no viste como se comportó?-

-si…si lo sé- dijo esta aun impresionada por el colosal cambio de Finn, es decir era muy guapo y apuesto e incluso mucho más decidido que antes pero jamás llego a pensar que sería mucho más agresivo y frio cuando se tratase de algo tan crucial como el llegar a matar a guardias de un reino para obtener oro, no quería saber ni de coña que es lo que no haría si llegasen a lastimar o matar algo que él quiera

Esta seguía consolando a la chica pero por dentro muy dentro de la vampiresa le estaba poniendo muy excitada al ver esa brutal y morbosa manera de actuar del rubio, es algo loco pero no podía evitar querer ir hacia él y hacerlo duro y fuerte en la cama de la Princesa Mora pero debía controlarse, almenos un poco

Pero lo que aun tenia de duda en su mente era el que si llego a matar realmente a esos guardias, sería demasiado drástico para hacer algo por un poco de oro, aunque si era una generosa cantidad de oro y joyas no podían ser comparadas por las vidas de los guardias que custodiaban y protegían al reino de la Princesa Mora

En eso sale el rubio ya más contento –bien ya traslade mi oro hacia mi casa-

-espera ¿Cómo?- dijo Marceline

-eso no importa linda, lo que quería ya está en mi hogar dijo este caminando sonriente mientras miraba a la Princesa Mora quien aún arrodillada no se atrevía a mirar al rubio

-esto no se quedara así- dijo está enojada aun con lágrimas –en cuanto los reinos se enteren de esto…-

-¿y que les vas a decir?, ¿cómo es que un simple humano humillo a una gobernante en su reino, burlo y amordazo a todos sus guardias y le quito el oro que le había decomisado antes?- pauso mientras miro como esta se volvía a tensar –piénsalo un poco, porque si tú le dices eso- Finn se pone de cuclillas para comenzar a acariciar el cabello rojo de la Princesa

-entonces no los mato- dijo aliviada Marceline, en cuanto a la Princesa también se sintió aliviada de escuchar eso

-no solo te verás a ti misma como una gobernante débil, si no que tanto tus guardias y reino lo serán y como consecuencia será la presa más fácil donde posiblemente algunas mini-pandillas y mini-organizaciones comenzaran por ti y por tu reino- este se levantó solo para tomar otra rebanada de pastel de carne que había en la misma mesa

-solo piénsalo Princesa- este da un mordisco a la rebanada de pastel –tu reino sería un caos total y no solo eso- pauso –los demás reinos serían los primeros en darte la espalda- eso hizo que se tensara más la Princesa Mora pues incluso eso mismo sabia ella que sería lo más normal si eso llegase a suceder, pues están "juntos" porque así podrían establecer conexiones de mercado y seguridad entre ellas pero si una se debilita seria simplemente ignorada

Finn noto esa reacción y procedió –y como bonus adicional, si tu llegas a hacer algo en mi contra o en lo que está en mi casa o a mis familiares…- este se acercó para susurrarle –te violare muchas veces y también mientras te asesine- pauso para ver como la Princesa comenzó a temblar de miedo –y por tu culpa de eso le haré lo mismo a todas las ciudadanas de tu reino a tus guardianes mujeres y después iré con los otros reinos- los ojos de Finn daban un brillo muy macabro haciéndose notar

Después de eso pasaron los 5 segundos más largos y terroríficos de la Princesa Mora que jamás había presenciado o almenos pensó que vivirá para verlo

Marceline se sentía muy intimidada pero a la vez excitada podía percibir que su instinto le gritaba peligro al estar cerca de Finn pero solo podía limitarse a mirar

En eso Finn se levanta –y bien- dijo este más animado y alegre -¿entonces que harás Princesa Mora?-

Ella tardo un par de segundos pero hablo –cerrar la boca y hacer que esto jamás pasó-

-¡muy bien dicho!- elogio Finn –has sido una buena chica y como buena chica serás compensada- en eso saca una estrella negra y lo pone en la frente de la chica quien tenía los ojos vacíos –acabas de ganarte una estrella negra-pauso dando un bostezo –bueno debo irme adiós y gracias- camino por la puerta y paro –por cierto, lo dije antes, tus guardias no están muertos, solo están amordazados, están amarrados entre si tu jardín real- sin más que decir se fue mientras que la Princesa comenzó a llorar nuevamente

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ya en la noche Finn llego al mismo lugar donde se podía ver un paisaje lleno de estrellas en una pradera cerca de su casa, este se acercó a una colina donde estaba Grutas estaba sentado mirando la estrellas

-hey Grutas- saludo Finn alegre

-así que si fuiste por tu oro ¿eh?- dijo directo el pelinegro

-te dije que lo haría y no me creíste- respondió el rubio acusador

-no, dije que no hicieras tanto alboroto-

-¿entonces decidió hablar esa pequeña zorra ¿eh?- dijo malicioso el rubio

-no es eso- hablo esta vez el pelinegro –lo supe porque los seguí-

-acosador- dijo burlón Finn –pero debo elogiarte, no te detecte ni un poco-

-viniendo de un buen sensor es bueno- respondió el pelinegro y Finn respondió una agradable sonrisa

-espera- pauso el rubio – entonces también viste… ¿eso?- un poco nervioso

-no, me fui en cuanto la pusiste de rodillas- dijo este monótono

-uff que bueno porque seguro te ibas a traumar jejejeje- dijo este sonriente recordando lo que hizo con Marceline a la mitad del bosque

-como sea- pauso Grutas –oye Finn Sam…-

-¡GRUTAS CUIDADO!- en eso fue embestido por el mismo Finn pues en dirección hacia Grutas cayo algo grande impactando sobre el suelo

Ambos se levantan en posición de pelea el humo se dispersaba mostrándose un enorme tipo mientras que ojos luminosos rojos brillaban con intensidad

-sabía que eras muy bueno, elogio eso Finn el Humano-

-así que tú eres el tipo malo que hace cosas malas...- dijo el rubio

-Leviatán- termino de decir Grutas

-están frustrando mis planes y quería venir personalmente- pauso –para matarlos…- en un rápido movimiento el caballero Leviatán bloqueo el poderoso puñetazo que había lanzado a una impresionante velocidad

-aun lado- pauso para cerrar el puño rápidamente aprisionando la mano del rubio –estorbas- lanzo hasta el cielo el rubio quien no pudo reaccionar

-este bastardo es rápido- dijo el rubio impresionado aun elevándose

-ahora solo falta…- a centímetros del cuello de Leviatán estaba el filo de una espada de pasto blanca dispuesto a degollar en un rápido movimiento

Pero no pasó nada…

Grutas recupero postura mirando a su contrincante

-¿es todo lo que tienes? - fue lo que dijo Leviatán decepcionado

-así que no solo pudiste evadir y contraatacar sino que encima puedes ser intangible- dijo Grutas serio

-¿te suena familiar?- soberbio Leviatán

-es por eso que Lu quería que tuviésemos cuidado de ti- hablo esta vez Finn quien dio una potente patada en el pecho del caballero oscuro soportando el golpe y solo arrastrando sus pies debido a la fuerza que puso el rubio

\- no esperaba más del Héroe más temible de OOO y del demonio que mató a 3 clanes de demonios en una sola noche- pauso este –parece que si podre divertirme después de todo- dijo este sacando una espada acerrada oscura con mango color negro y detalles rojos

La situación cambio muy rápido y posiblemente para Grutas y Finn la guerra comience lo más pronto que ellos pensaron

Fin del capitulo 9

Holi holi uwu perdonen por el retraso pero tuve algunos percances pero bueno uwu, en fin que les parece este cap?

Cool?

Loco?

Plumbus? :v

Por favor házmelo saber en los reviews ya saben que amo leer sus opiniones como mencionarlos uwu y si eres nuevo leyendo mi historia :D pues bienvenido! Y deja tu review y sigue esta historia lokis de este scritor aun mas loquis uwur

Bueno shabos me despido nos vemos en el próximo cap uwu

Sale bai

Nameless fuera


	5. Human Harvest

Yo ho! Esta vez aquí reportándome a la base por altura sobre 2 ok no uwu bueno vamos a empezar con esta wea que les encanta a algunos o la mayoría de ustedes uwu

Sus plegarias han sido contestadas asi que antes de comenzar responderé los siguientes review 7w7r

Guest: me alegro que te haya gustado igual espero que este te guste igual 7w7r y sobre el plumbus pus es rick and morty reference :vr

Guest: muchas gracias :3

Guest: tus plegarias han sido escuchadas mai son uwur

LexX: oh shit no :,c

Nelson: silson uwur

V: justo ahora amiguin uwu

Bueno creo que son todos asi que comencemos con el cap uwur

Disclaimer: Hora de aventura es propiedad del buen Pedlenton Ward, sin embargo esta history es maincraft uwur

"el mundo es cruel y la única moralidad en un mundo así, es el azar"

-Harvey Dent

Capítulo 9: Human Harvest

En las lejanos campos de OOO se hallaban tres figuras la más grande era el caballero oscuro de nombre Leviatán y el resto de los dos nuestros ya conocidos amigos, Finn el Humano y el chico mitad demonio Grutas

Estos no despegaban su vista del aquel hombre que representaba una amenaza para ambos y no solo eso sino también para el futuro de OOO y quien sabe, tal vez podría significar un peligro hasta para sus propios intereses

-entonces- hablo Finn rompiendo el Hielo –me imagino que ahora somos las ladillas en tus pelotas ¿no? –

-por eso cuando mandaste a tus perras y viste que fracasaron decidiste venir tú mismo para acabar con el problema- completo Grutas

-desde que llegaron han traído problemas a este sagrado lugar y no solo eso sino que han interferido con mis planes- este apretar los puños –los matare pequeños bastardos-

-si si si- dijo con aburrimiento Finn –antes de que comiences a llorar vamos a pelear ¿quieres?-

En eso Leviatán da un veloz golpe lanzando a Finn lejos

-regresara, ahora falta…- Leviatán no termino cuando una enorme raíz salía de la tierra para atravesar su pecho cortesía de Grutas – tu- dijo para alejarse y varias raíces salgan a atacar al caballero oscuro

Leviatán da un gran salto para esquivar alrededor d raíces

-eso no funcionara- hablo Grutas para levantar el dedo y al mismo tiempo las raíces iban a dirección del caballero oscuro tomando más velocidad hasta alcanzarlo para al fin atravesarlo

-te tengo- fue lo que dijo Grutas para cerrar el puño y ver como las raíces salían muchas espinas alrededor del cuerpo de Leviatán

-que rápido olvidas- fueron las frías palabras de Leviatán para salir ileso del ataque que pareciera mortal

-se hizo intangible de nuevo maldición- dijo el pelinegro

-espero y no sea tod..- este no termino de hablar pues Finn con otra increíble velocidad pudo darle una buena patada mandándolo al suelo levantando un gran cráter y con él una cortina de humo y polvo notable

-te aseguro que aún no has visto nada grandísimo cabron-

-Finn ¿estás bien?- dijo Grutas

-sí, pero ahora ese no es el problema el problema es...- este se agacha rápido mientras una ráfaga mortal de viento pasaba encima de él cortando montañas de lava y hielo a lo lejos

-eres rápido- elogio Leviatán para volver a atacar con la espada pero Finn había dado un fuerte puñetazo a dirección de su torso que fue protegido por la espada del caballero oscuro

Finn solo sonrió para desaparecer y al frente del caballero oscuro se acercaba estacas de madera en dirección hacia el

Cada estaca fue bloqueada por la poderosa espada de Leviatán -¿es todo?- pregunto con burla

-casi- fue la seca respuesta de Grutas quien de la tierra saco 2 manos de madera para tomarlo, arriba del caballero oscuro se veía a un Finn con una sonrisa mientras que en su mano tenía una enorme bola de fuego lanzándolo a dirección del caballero oscuro dando como resultado una gran explosión

Finn aparece a lado de Grutas – hiciste bien en hacerlas explosivas esas estacas debimos debilitar esa armadura cuando mínimo-

-yo espero que si- respondió Grutas

Del fuego se podía ver una figura saliendo, el color brillante del metal a altas temperaturas dando el brillo de calor

-lo hicieron bien, cualquier basura pudo morir como la mierda inservible que es- este en segundo apareció frente a ellos –pero como sabrán no soy como ellos – este dio un corte perfecto con gran poder, tan notable que levanto capas de tierra, hizo temblar poco a poco las montañas creando irregularidades

-y también sé que eso no los matara…no aún- Leviatán observaba como sus objetivos estaban a distancia del después de tan gran ataque lanzado

-este imbécil nos hará pelear toda la noche – dijo Grutas

-¿y si lo matamos?- el oji-gris miro al rubio quien tenía una mirada de "hay que matarlo para irme a tener sexo con alguien"

-no hay que ser tan egoístas, recuerda que este mundo aun es frágil-

\- si, lo se lo sé, tendré cuidado descuida- dijo Finn para desaparecer y aparecer detrás de Leviatán

Este volteo –¿pero que…- de pronto huecos en forma de puño se hacían presentes en su armadura

-tu armadura es buena- dijo el rubio -me imagino que está hecha con la piel de ese monstruo marino ¿no?-

-basta de juegos- Leviatán comenzó hizo un ademan para sacar raíces rojas

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso el…- Finn no termino la frase pues ya habían varias de esas raíces acechándolo

Este se movía rápido pero al parecer le seguían el ritmo -estas cosas sí que joden las pelotas –

En eso su mano saca la espada de pasto negro que tenia de tatuaje para cortar en un rápido corte todas las raíces que estaban siguiéndole

-con eso bastara- pero en eso es embestido lejos por un golpe tremendo cortesía de Leviatán

-yo creo que no- la parte del tronco comenzó a caerse en pedazos notables -no por nada te llaman el dios del rayo-

-esa mierda jamás la acepte hasta donde yo sé cómo para que me digas así- pauso –las mujeres pensarían muy mal de mí-

-es bueno decir chistes estúpidos incluso en momentos cuando estas apunto de morir- Leviatán lanzo otro ataque de estacas pero fue retenido por Grutas

-¿otra vez? ¿Acaso olvidas esto?- este se hace nuevamente intangible para salir del agarre

-si lo sabía- dijo Grutas

-¡2000 CORTES INFERNALES!- fue Finn esta vez quien dio un buen golpe para ver como cortes profundos dañaban con notoriedad la armadura de Leviatán

-al parecer tenías razón Grutas- hablo el rubio

-al principio creí que este imbécil era invencible, solo es cuestión de buscar la debilidad- hablo este estoico

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo el caballero oscuro

-al principio pensé que jugabas con nosotros pero con el paso del tiempo vi que tardabas más en volver en activarlo debe gastar mucha energía ¿no?- pauso para volverlo a aprisionarlo

-cuando te volviste intangible duraste menos de un segundo siendo sólido, pero a conforme seguiste peleando y usando tu poder me percate que tardabas más en permanecer solido desde menos de un segundo a un segundo como también a 2 segundos , eso me dio una teoría en el cual acerté- este señalo

-esos poderes no son tuyos-

-los copiaste- señalo el oji-gris

-o los robaste- completo el rubio

-¿Qué les hace pensar en tal estupidez?- pregunto

-eres tan rápido y tienes basta fuerza como Finn eres intangible y usas el elemento madera que en si es uno de los más difíciles como yo- pauso –o una de 2 o nos robaste nuestros estilos de pelea…-

-o fuiste en algún momento un mercy o merciless que ahora es un renegado con complejo de dios o en el peor de los casos uno que no pudo ser ninguno de las 2 anteriores- burlón

Eso último que dijo Finn hizo que se enojara más Leviatán

-es hora de terminar con esto- este se liberó usando su fuerza para ir con mayor velocidad junto a su espada

-tendré que retirarme pero no sin antes dejar el mensaje- se dijo asi mismo el caballero oscuro

Los ataques de Finn a su gran velocidad lo hacían un enemigo difícil de vencer y Grutas con la habilidad que tiene hace que no pueda tener mucha movilidad

Finn no quería reconocer que tenía problemas, tenía buena velocidad el problema era que por más que deseara buscar un punto ciego este lo bloqueaba o si dejaba una apertura era bloqueado al instante

Cuando por fin creyó encontrar una recibió un bloqueo y una patada sorpresa enviándolo una vez más lejos

Pero Grutas no se quedaba atrás este seguía atacando

-de los dos estoy harto de ti pero es buen momento para hacerlo- este lanza una raíz en forma de cuchillo de color purpura a dirección de Grutas

Este lo retuvo con facilidad pero así como lo retuvo desapareció

-separa y vencerás una palabra bastante sabia- dijo Leviatán, sin voltear bloqueo el ataque de espada del rubio y contraataco dando un golpe y tomándolo del cuello para azotarlo al suelo levantando un cráter

-que pierda poder no significa que no sea igual de resistente-

-¿Dónde esta grutas?- pregunto Finn al no ver a su compañero

-yo no me preocuparía tanto por ese idiota-

Este da un potente golpe dirigido a Finn creando una onda expansiva

Pero fue en vano pues Finn había retenido el golpe

-te dije que donde esta ¡Grutas!- este a poco de arrancarle el brazo, con anticipación el caballero oscuro se soltó del agarre del rubio mientras tomaba espacio

Apenas y pudo enfundar la espada y Finn ya había dado otro golpe potente que fue bloqueada con esfuerzo por la espada de Leviatán

-ahora peleas enserio ¿eh?- dijo el caballero más serio, en eso bloquea el golpe que estaba por darle a Finn con levantando algunos pedazos de piedras y haciendo temblar levemente la tierra

Finn se mostraba ya enojado y lo demostró desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás del caballero para dar otro golpe más potente pero fue bloqueado por la espada de Leviatán

-pelemos enserio entonces – este dio un gran ataque con su espada haciendo levantar paso y cortando a lo lejos a través de una ráfaga

Finn se puso nuevamente hacia el con su espada de pasto para darle un corte simétrico pero

-te tengo- dijo con arrogancia Leviatán tomándolo del cuello al rubio elevándolo con superioridad

En eso la parte de la armadura de su brazo comenzó a mostrar cortes cada vez más y más grandes

Anonado el caballero mira de nuevo para darse cuenta que jamás tomo por sorpresa al rubio había tomado solo una imagen residual de el

-entonces ¿dond…- en eso mira como una espada negra de pasto atravesaba su pecho mientras que detrás de él estaba Finn dándole el golpe de gracia

-lo siento, pero fuiste lento- sonriendo el rubio

-¿crees?- respondió mientras raíces salían para atravesar al rubio, este tomo distancia alejándose del ataque , pero donde se posicionaba siempre aparecía un tallo de madera salir del suelo queriendo tomarlo por sorpresa

-este hijo de perra asqueroso no dejara de hacer eso está desesperado aunque no lo demuestre- pensó el rubio mientras mostraba una sonrisa

-iré con todo entonces- los ojos de Finn cambiaron de color amarillo

-así que no mentía aquel tipo… en verdad eres tu…- hablo Leviatán mirando al rubio con el poder ocular activado

-aquel que tiene los ojos de Samael el Destructor – pauso –es una lástima que ahora tenga ventaja- este levanta su mano y cerrarlo hasta hacer un puño. En eso de la piel del rubio comenzaron a salir tallos rodeándolo para aprisionarlo

-¿pero qué mierda?- dijo este viendo como era aprisionado -¿usaste esporas en mí?-

-no es cualquier tallo, estas están conectadas a tus órganos vitales si los cortas y tratas de safarte…moriras-

-sería muy fácil ¿no?, pero ya enserio ¿sabes quién soy y que poder tengo verdad?-

Finn comenzó a elevar su temperatura niveles colosales como para hacer que los tallos incrustados comenzaran a calcinarse

-imposible- fue lo que dijo el caballero oscuro

-si todos dicen eso, realmente no es difícil solo incinere las partes que no son de mi cuerpo, mi sistema los ubico como parásitos que representan una amenaza y pues solo aleje poco a poco los órganos vitales de esas cosas y las incinere- dijo con simpleza

-ah por cierto el truco no funcionara 2 veces como sabrás tus esporas están fritas-

-creí que eras más estúpido-

-creíste mal- dijo para ir a una velocidad muy rápida y así mismo cortar el pie derecho del caballero

Finn noto que no había rastros de sangre…

Este en otro movimiento rápido iría a cortar la cabeza del caballero oscuro con su espada oscura de pasto pero justo a cm de darle el golpe certero estaba la espada chocando sobre la suya

-antes de matarte me dirás donde estas Grutas- sus ojos brillaron –es una orden-

El caballero oscuro quien no decía nada solo dio un suspiro –esa técnica como esa no me hará nada-

-estos son los ojos definitivos no habrá resistencia así que habla o hare tu sangre hervir dentro de ti- amenazo el rubio pero tuvo que saltar de nuevo pues nuevamente las raíces salían al ataque

-eso es inútil ese ata…-pero el rubio miro como el puño de Leviatán le dio un certero golpe mandándolo lejos con una buena potencia

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por otro lado en el Dulce Reino en emergencia y de manera cautelosa Bonnibel mando a todos los guardias a refugiar a los ciudadanos debido a los estruendos y movimientos de la tierra

Atemorizada mantuvo planes y contingencias por cualquier ataque sorpresa pues la guerra no hay fecha y menos horario

La Dulce Princesa llamo a Jake para que viniera lo más pronto posible no pasaron minutos hasta que llegó

-Dulce Princesa ¿qué es este alboroto?-

-no lo sé lo movimientos tectónicos se hicieron más y más fuertes conforme pasa el tiempo- pauso –contacte a los reinos, dicen que varias montañas de hielo y volcanes han sido destruidos en segundos algo está pasando por esa ruta-dijo angustiada

-¿crees que sea un ataque sorpresa hacia algún reino?- pregunto angustiado el perro amarillo

-todos ellos están estables pero igual resguardaron a los ciudadanos y todos sus guardias están listos para cualquier ataque- pauso

-Jake si las cosas se ponen feas toma esto- le entrega un portafolio color negro –ahí está todo lo que necesitas para controlar a los robots-

-¿Qué harás tú?- pregunto este

-yo iré a buscar a Finn el y su raro amigo podría ayudarnos-

-déjame ir contigo si vas sola podría ser peor- hablo decidido Jake

-descuida, iré con arcoíris además necesito que cuides de Desiré-

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-ella está bien descuida-

-no, debes quedarte ella te necesita aunque no lo sepa aun- dijo Jake –déjamelo a mi iré y si las cosas se ponen feas me retirare-

-al menos déjame darte esto- esta le da un cristal circular transparente –es un comunicador holográfico, lo modifique y es a color- pauso –cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme y tampoco pongas tu vida en riesgo-

Jake guarda el cristal mientras sonríe –los aventureros siempre estamos al peligro Princesa-

Jake se hace enorme para ir al lugar donde estaba el disturbio

-siempre debe haber guerras…- fueron las palabras lanzadas al aire que soltó la Dulce Princesa

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el campo de combate se podía notar a un Finn con algunas heridas muy leves casi nada y algunas gotas de sudor

Por otra parte el caballero oscuro estaba totalmente devastado y se notaba que no había pasado nada bueno

El perro amarillo nota la presencia de su hermano Humano que está en combate con aquel titán a casi caer

-¿Finn?- se preguntó dudoso y por un momento pensó en ir a ayudarlo pero dadas las situaciones y también notando que el rubio lo tenía bajo control

Leviatán estaba devastado se notaba que no tenía ya oportunidad para ganar o seguir la pelea alrededor de la pelea estaba todo casi destruido, montañas derrumbadas y glaciares hechos pedazos llamas activas

-¿eso es todo lo que puede ofrecer el poderoso caballero Leviatán?- pregunto serio el rubio

El caballero no dijo nada…

Finn en rápidos movimientos termina de cortar y amputar las extremidades restantes

-wooooow- dijo Finn para caer en el pecho del caballero oscuro agrietando el suelo –debo reconocer que en ningún momento gritaste cuando te destroce las piernas y brazos- Finn puso su espada de pasto negro hacia la cabeza del caballero

-encontré a Grutas, ya sé dónde está-

-esta pelea fue en verdad muy educativa- fue la gélida respuesta del caballero oscuro

-bueno espero que en tu otra vida tengas más inteligencia para aprender que con Finn no se juega- este da un corte poderoso para decapitar la cabeza del caballero oscuro

Se podía notar como un líquido espeso y verde salía de la cabeza del anterior mencionado, el rubio por su parte no decía nada se mantenía estoico

Jake no pudo contener la emoción de salir corriendo directo a su hermano –¡FINN! ¡QUE BARBARO! ¡LO VENCISTE PAPA!-

-¿Jake? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo Finn observando como su hermano se acercaba a donde el

-eso no importa, ¡ganaste!- dijo con emoción –woooow hermano ahora sí que me sorprendiste – pauso aun emocionado –ese movimiento ni siquiera yo pude verlos –

-Jake- aun serio Finn –no deberías estar aquí-

-¿eso importa?- dijo este confundido –la pelea termino además venciste al pez gordo sin ayuda de nadie-

-no lo entiendes Jake- aun serio Finn

-esta mierda aún no ha acabado ¿no es así, bastardo asqueroso?- atrás del rubio se encontraba Leviatán sentado a lo que parecía ser un trono bien decorado de huesos y piel de algunos animales y una súcubo en cada lado resguardándolo

Jake apenas y podía creer lo que ocurrió, es decir vio seres más poderosos que tenían conocimiento sobre la vida y jamás conoció a alguien que pudiese volver a la vida salvo el Lich quien parecía mala hierba eso hasta que le puso un mejor final su hermano

-pero que…- fue lo que pudo articular Jake al ver al enemigo intacto -¿c-como lo hizo?-

-efecto microstoma- dijo aun serio el rubio mientras se ponía frente al caballero oscuro

 **(youtube half life 2-ravenholm reprise)**

-¿Qué?- confundido Jake

-es una técnica no muy conocida y de hecho demasiado difícil de hacer como también es compleja, ya que al activarlo puedes moldear o engañar la realidad de esta o más vidas según a lo que quieras hacer-

-pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el hechizo con el nombre?- aun confundido Jake

-hace tiempo se descubrió a un pez que llamo la atención de muchos humanos en aquel entonces- pauso –Macropinna Microstoma como nombre científico o vulgarmente conocido como pez duende, lanzo algo de polémica en la comunidad científica pues algunos no podían creer que habían sido engañados por dicho pez-

-¿Qué tenía de especial?- curioso Jake

-la primera vez que lo tomaron y fue por accidente afirmaban que el pez solo tenía una parte hueca mostrando 2 tubos verdes y su cerebro, cuando miraron a la cara notaron que tenía un rostro sin expresión similar al de un humano-

-no le veo lo impactante- siguió Jake

-quedándose así y tiempo después la comunidad científica encontraron ejemplares del microstoma pero se asustaron al saber que si estaba cubierto y que la cara siniestra era solo sus fosas nasales que parecían ser sus ojos y sus ojos eran los tubos verdes-

-wooow bueno eso si es nuevo per…-

-y lo peor de todo es que el primer ejemplar que tomaron notaron que también estaba esa capa que cubría cuando muchos juraron que cuando lo encontraron estaba totalmente descubierto- pauso –el pez les hizo creer que estaba descubierto cuando no fue así, jamás lo fue algunos trataron de dar una respuesta lógica pero no llegaron a nada al final-

-disculpa hermano por ser tan tonto pero aun no entiendo- avergonzado Jake

-es simple Jake mira a Leviatán y mira tu alrededor ¿Cómo estaba hace un minuto?-

Jake obedeció y lo que miro lo dejo helado, todo estaba totalmente intacto siquiera las llamas que calcinaban algunos árboles estaban en el estado normal, los volcanes intactos, la montañas de hielo en buenas condiciones

-i-imposible- aun incrédulo Jake –¿puede ser un ataque de ilusión?-

-los ataques de ilusión solo afectan cierto rango Jake- respondió Finn –esto es más grande-

En eso el cristal que tenía el perro amarillo comenzó a sonar

-¿Princesa?- dijo Jake

-esto está muy raro Jake – dijo la peli rosada angustiada –primero lo que parecía ser la entrada de la gran guerra se fue ¿así sin más?-

-¿Qué quiere decir Princesa?-pregunto Jake con nervios

-llame a los reinos y ellos estaban totalmente tranquilos, incluso llame al reino de fuego y ellos jamás notificaron sobre un ataque o algo parecido-

Pauso con mucha preocupación- Jake hace 5 minutos Phoebe me dijo que iba a refugiar a todos sus súbitos y ¿ahora me dice que jamás había hecho tal cosa?, necesito que me digas que mierdas está pasando haya Jake porque creo que esto me hará explotar la cabeza-

Jake aun sin dar crédito a lo que dijo miro con increíble temor al caballero quien ni se inmutaba a moverse solo pudo decir estas palabras

-efecto microstoma-

-efecto qu…- colgó rápidamente Jake sin separar la vista del enemigo

-pero Finn tu aun sigues herido- dijo para auxiliarlo

-porque así lo decidió – dijo este aun serio

-¿el pudo matarte?- pregunto con temor

-trato… pero fallo- dijo el rubio –sin embargo me debilito bastante-

-increíble- fue lo que dijo el perro amarillo

-pero a mí no me engañas- señalo el rubio hacia el tipo grande –este truco te deja en reservas de energía, por eso tienes a tus perras para protegerte, eso es muy Gay-

-además..- pauso –que solo los magos o brujos que van más allá del nivel 100, entes universales y los de la maldición de sangre negra pueden hacer tal cosa sin morir en el intento-

-como dije antes pensé que eras más estúpido, veo que no lo eres ni un poco, felicidades detective descifraste mi efecto microstoma y seguro te diste cuenta también que aún no está perfeccionado ¿no es así?-

-claro que los note-

-espera- hablo Jake -¿dices que no está completo?-

-el efecto microstoma debe almenos alterar 10 realidades y mínimo 5 veces cada una sin parar – pauso –puede hacerte creer que jamás tuviste novia y esta desaparecerá de tu vida sin que te des cuenta, puede incluso modificar el final o nuevo inicio de la tierra si esta perfeccionado, también si estás perdiendo puede hacer creer al enemigo que está ganando cuando en realidad ya había muerto y en el mejor de los casos….decidir el destino y el ganador de la guerra-

-¿dices que este desgraciado siempre tuvo la ventaja desde el principio?- pregunto aterrado Jake

-no lo sabía hasta que él lo uso- respondió a un serio el rubio

-este tipo es un monstruo o….un jodido dios- se dijo así mismo aun atemorizado Jake

-sin embargo- hablo el rubio –hace tiempo buscábamos Grutas y yo a cierto hijo de puta que asesinaba pueblos o incluso ciudades repletos de personas hasta dejarlos vacíos y sin ningún rastro pero eso pasaba cada 2 meses para que volviese a atacar y si mi cuenta no me fallan con este dia ya pasaron 2 meses así que damas y caballeros tenemos a nuestro bastardo genocida – dijo con gesto de fastidio Finn

-si tuviera un sombrero me lo quitaría eres bueno recopilando información – hablo el caballero oscuro

-¿este era tu próximo ataque cierto?- dijo con cierta ira Finn

-no me digas que él iba….- dijo Jake

-sí y no- respondió el caballero oscuro –este sería mi último ataque sí, pero no sería el simple en este hare algo grande, algo ruidoso que sin dudas OOO sería solo un puñado de tripas olorosas, huesos secos y carne putrefacta –

-¡no permitiremos que le hagas eso a OOO degenerado genocida!- bramo Jake haciéndose grande pero fue detenido rápidamente por el rubio noqueándolo

-lo siento Jake pero no quiero arriesgarme a que mueras por este imbécil….ya no-

-una decisión sabia, cosa inusual en ti Humano- respondió el caballero oscuro

-solo quería cerciorarme de que no estorbara – los ojos del rubio comenzaron a tornarse nuevamente amarillos estaba por atacar pero las súcubos socorrieron a proteger al caballero oscuro

-no dejaremos que toques ni un dedo al señor Leviatán- dijo una de las súcubos

-en ese caso…- Finn intensifico sus ojos y por último acto chasqueo los dedos para que ambas demonios ardieran en un fuego azul

Estas horrorizadas comenzaron a hacer lo imposible para quitarse el fuego pero era tarde, el fuego se intensifico más, estas gritaban de horror, podían sentir como su sangre hervía, como sus piel se cocía y oscurecía, sus órganos dolían cada parte de su ser ardía

-¡A-AYUDEME POR FAVOR!- suplico una de ellas acercándose mientras poco a poco el mismo fuego comenzaba a calcinar a la súcubo quien iba directo al Leviatán, por otra parte el siquiera movió un dedo solo miro hasta que sus guardaespaldas quedaran totalmente calcinadas

Ambas dieron su último alarido mientras ese grito se iba apagando poco a poco hasta terminar hechas cenizas

Finn miraba con aburrimiento como estas se convertían en polvo

-crei que eran más resistentes- dijo Finn mirando con decepción

-solo son carne de cañón, simples herramientas- Leviatán se levantó para dar un par de pasos

-ya entregue el primer mensaje así que estar aquí está de más –

Atrás del caballero se encontraba Grutas quien estaba en el suelo inconsciente y con una daga purpura brillante atravesando su tórax

-¡GRUTAS!- grito Finn para ver que su compañero estaba en problemas

-descuida- hablo el caballero oscuro –no dañe órganos vitales….no aun, pero si dañe algo más que eso-

-¡desgraciado!- dijo el rubio

-esto se volvió aburrido, ansió a que la guerra comience ya quiero ver como pelean realmente-

Finn no dijo nada

-si crees que me tragare esa estúpida excusa de pelea que diste antes entonces si eres estúpido- pauso –no diste ni el 10% de tu verdadera fuerza pero bueno….- este comenzó a desvanecerse

-nos vemos en la gran guerra de OOO, no me decepcionen Finn el Humano o mejor dicho…. ¿Rey Demonio? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Eso ultimo dejo helado al rubio…

-¿Quién…- Finn no termino de hablar pues el caballero oscuro desapareció

Finn dio un vistazo a Grutas como a Jake , Jake solo estaba inconsciente pero Grutas parecía que si estaba mal así que sin pensarlo se llevó a ambos para que los atendieran en el Dulce reino

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al siguiente día era bastante normal en OOO comerciantes de los más alegres y tranquilos vendiendo sus productos aldeanos disfrutando del buen amanecer que llegaba, todo tranquilo

En el Dulce reino no era la excepción muchos de los aldeanos disfrutaban de una buena mañana haciendo sus deberes

Bonnibel no quería provocar y mucho menos difundir el caos así que dejo así sin más como si lo de ayer jamás hubiese pasado

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que carajos paso anoche, por más que trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica no podía, es decir, si hubiese sido solo visión o alucinación de ella podría ser creíble que jamás paso pero Jake también fue testigo de ello entonces no fue una alucinación y por más que busque y busque no se queda totalmente en la misma incógnita

Aferrada de que fue algún suceso científico, toda teoría se iba al caño pues todo estaba muy bien, lo más curioso fue cuando Jake le menciono esa frase que ella no noto en su momento

-¿efecto microstoma?- la Dulce Princesa quería preguntarle qué significaba tal cosa a Jake pero aún seguía inconsciente según la princesa Doctora recibió un golpe que si bien no representaba una amenaza para su salud en un futuro fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo noqueado por un buen rato, ¿despertara? Si pero no ahora, así que tenía que esperar

¿y en cuanto a Finn? Bueno el aún no ha salido desde que se le permitió observar al chico Grutas

Bonnibel quería saber con detalle lo que paso pero debido a las condiciones en la que estaban no necesito ser una genio para darse cuenta que tuvo una pelea lo cual daba más crédito a lo que había pasado sobre los terribles temblores de la tierra y volcanes colapsando como también montañas de hielo destrozándose

Debido a eso decidió mantener prudencia y hablarlo con más calma

La Dulce Princesa está mirando como su pequeña hija Desiré dormía plácidamente, eso le daba mucha conformidad a la peli-rosada pero también estaba angustiada, es decir con todo lo que ha pasado, está pasando y lo que seguramente pasara la ha estado haciendo dudar

Dudar de sus capacidades, dudar en que si podrá salir viva de esta, dudar en que si podrá tener un mañana para su gente, dudar si podrá ver nuevamente dormir a su hija, dudar en que pueda darles un futuro a todos los que están confiando en ella

Todas esas cosas la estaban agobiando, no es una guerra familiar o con otros reinos, se trataba de algo más grande, con daños más grandes y por supuesto con un número de muertes colosales en el que tal vez ella pueda estar incluida

Tantas mierdas en la cabeza de la gobernante del Dulce Reino hicieron que le doliera un poco su cabeza, así que decidió beber algo de agua, vestirse dejar a su hija seguir durmiendo y seguir luchando por otro día más y un paso más para la guerra más grande que OOO podría presenciar

Camino para llegar a la sala del hospital del reino, para encontrarse con la Princesa Doctora, esta le dijo que Finn aún seguía en la habitación donde estaban reposando Jake y Grutas que por cierto ambos estaban bien y que solo necesitaban un poco más de reposo

Esta sin darles muchos rodeos al asunto se fue donde estaban los 3 anteriores mencionados, antes de llegar al habitación se dio cuenta que estaba la puerta entre abierta cosa que levanto curiosidad en la peli-rosa, así que decidió entrar con sigilo para ver que pasaba…cosa rara en ella

Se dio una nostálgica sorpresa y no porque se haya encontrado a un perro amarillo y a un mitad demonio descansando en sus respectivas camas, si no por Finn

¿Qué tenía de notorio?, solo se le veía en la ventana de la habitación donde mostraba una mirada muy conocida que jamás pudo quitar de la imagen hasta la fecha la peli-rosa

Y era la misma mirada del Finn que tenía 17 años de hace muchos ayeres

Bonnibel sintió una punzada en el corazón verlo así, en solo recordarlo le dolía. Ella quería ir hacia él y abrazarlo, abrazarlo y llenarlo del amor que aún no encuentra y que el mismo decidió no buscar otra vez

Se sentía tan impotente verlo así, lo peor de todo es que ella pudo hacer algo pero simplemente lo ignoro, así que tendría que ir mas haya para alcanzarlo de nuevo

Esta golpeo la puerta en señal de querer entrar

Finn rápidamente cambia su expresión

-pasen- dijo tranquilo para ver que era la Dulce Princesa

-hey bonnibel ¿Qué tal?- saludo este

La peli-rosada sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar que ya no le decía con ese cariño que lo caracterizaba

-¿Dónde está el Dulce Princesa que siempre me decías?- pensó algo triste Bonnibel

-necesito que me lo digas todo Finn por favor- dijo escondiendo el dolor de la peli-rosa

El rubio comenzó a contarle desde el aparecimiento de Leviatán hasta el final del combate, como también el poder del efecto microstoma. Claro omitiendo algunos diálogos que compartió con el caballero oscuro como también que él fue el que noqueo a Jake

-bueno lo que me acabas de decir es un poco absurdo y estúpido procesar todo Finn- pauso esta –es decir, le tengo fe ciega a la ciencia y esta jamás me ha fallado pero cosas como las que pasaron ayer es imposible encontrar una respuesta lógica a eso-suspiro para volver a hablar –pero no me daré por vencida debe haber algo lógico en ello y lo buscare hasta hallarlo-

-no es algo que debas priorizar ahora Bonnibel – dijo desde las sombras la Reina de los Vampiros Marceline

-¿Qué haces aquí Marceline?- hablo con cierta molestia la Dulce Princesa

-pues estaba aburrida y decidí venir a ver a mi héroe de pacotilla y a la Princesa sabelotodo de OOO- con simpleza

-hey Marceline …te recuperaste rápido- dijo pícaro Finn dejando una roja Vampiro y una confundida gobernante del dulce reino

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Me perdí de algo?- con sospecha la peli-rosada

-es "algo" que hicimos Finn y yo- dijo lasciva Marceline

-chicas están perdiendo el punto por el cual estamos aquí- tranquilizo Finn

La Dulce Princesa tomo postura y prosiguió –entonces ¿Cómo están Jake y Grutas?- pregunto de corazón Bonnibel

-Jake solo es un golpe leve en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente, estará bien, nada que un buen descanso no reponga…-pauso este para mirar ahora a su amigo –Grutas en cambio, parece estar bien…-

-¿pero?- pregunto la pelinegra

-hay algo que no me gusta-

-¿de qué manera- pregunto ahora la Dulce Princesa

 **(youtube-Brian_Eno-Lizard_Point)**

-Leviatán, es un tipo muy fuerte, más de lo que considere, no debimos subestimarlo-

-era el pez gordo no es de extrañar que fuera muy poderoso- agrego Marceline

-pero ese no es el punto ¿cierto?- deduciendo la Princesa Dulce

-lo que trato de decir es que este tipo pudo matar a Grutas si él lo hubiese querido pero por alguna razón no lo hizo- pauso dejando pensativas a ambas chicas –no conforme con eso le clava esta daga y dice que no daño órganos vitales- este muestra una daga curvada con detalles purpura

-tal vez tuvo piedad sobre tu amigo- dijo con simpleza Marceline

-no- negó el rubio –no es asi de simple- pauso –mate a 2 de sus guardaespaldas y siquiera movió un dedo eso quiere decir que si no le importo que matara a sus amigas, es muy obvio que este sujeto no dudaría ni un segundo en matar a Grutas, sin embargo lo hizo-

-¿quería demostrar algo?- pregunto Bonnibel

-así es- dijo el rubio –quiso demostrar que no somos rival para él y como muestra de humillación dejo con vida a Grutas, así lo quiso y así lo decidió – serio el rubio

-pero Finn pudiste vencerlo- animo la peli-rosada –es más si él no hubiese activado su cosa esa del pez posiblemente saldrías victorioso-

-aun así antes de matarlo él ya se había llevado a Grutas-

-¿tan rápido era?- pregunto incrédula Marceline

-muy rápido-

-wooow- fue lo que dijo la pelinegra pues al ser testigo sobre la velocidad del rubio y que hubiese alguien más rápido que él era realmente de admirarse o de temer

-entonces él podía seguirte el ritmo ¿cierto?- hablo esta vez Bonnibel

-así es-

-entonces es posible que se haya dejado asesinar a propósito-agrego esta

-ese es un propósito muy estúpido Princesa- frunciendo el ceño la pelinegra

-tenía el efecto microstoma a su favor, obviamente lo iba a usar para darle un giro inesperado- respondió la Dulce Princesa

-¿efecto microstoma?- dijo confusa la pelinegra

-después te explico- dijo el rubio confundiendo aún más la reina de los vampiros

-bueno, ya planeare algo para después- hablo este más tranquilo -¿Qué me dices de los reinos?- pregunto Finn hacia Bonnibel

-todos respondieron que están en total calma, y ellos mismos fueron los que me alertaron sobre el ataque y no solo eso- pauso –también me habían dicho que sus habitantes ya estaban en lugares seguros y de repente pasa esto y…bueno ya sabes-

-iré a cada reino para averiguar si no hay nada malo en ello- dijo el rubio para comenzar a caminar pero fue detenido

-espera- hablo esta vez la Dulce Princesa –¿y si tratan de emboscarte?, no llevas armas aparte-

-descuida- dijo Finn- yo siempre estoy armado

-ten cuidado por favor- dijo con preocupación Bonnibel

-pues yo iré contigo- dijo Marceline –estoy aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer-

-eres libre de hacer lo que gustes – respondió el rubio y antes de que reprochara la Dulce Princesa ambos ya se habían ido

-rayos esta zorra ya debió adelantarse- dijo con cierta ira Bonnibel, esta decidió regresar a poner al tanto de su reino

Está yendo para mirar en lo más alto hacia su reino e con preocupación soltó una palabra – Leviatán- si el rubio decía la verdad esta guerra iba a estar muy difícil

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y asi el rubio y la pelinegra fueron desde el más lejano hasta el más cercano de los reinos y se dieron cuenta que todos estaban bien

Ambos charlaban e intercambiaban palabras, unas más picaras que otras, así hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que el atardecer llegaba

-bueno solo falta el ultimo y es el más interesante- dijo con cierta burla Marceline

-¿así y porque?- curioso el rubio

-porque el último es el reino de fuego Finn- dijo esperando una respuesta, un insulto o algo

-mmm suena normal para mí- dijo este con simpleza

-pero haya esta Phoebe, ella es la reina de fuego y con ella debes hablar por lo que sucedió- esta siguió para ver la reacción del rubio pero su sorpresa fue tal que ni ella se lo esperaba

-si quiere sexo, sexo le daré- dijo este algo lujurioso

-wooooow eres más interesante que nunca Humano ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mientras estabas lejos de casa para que volvieras así?- intrigada y algo excitada

-muchas cosas que pueden joderte la mente…- este desaparece para reaparecer detrás de ella tomándola de la cintura –y también joder todo de ti-

Esta reacciono apegándose mas a el –eso suena interesante ¿Qué tal si terminamos lo que empezamos? Haya hay un bosque muy grande – ronroneo sensual Marceline

-eso suena genial vamos…- este le dio un beso en el cuello –es lo que diré después de inspeccionar el reino de fuego querida- dijo para después caminar hacia el reino de fuego dejando a una confundida Marceline

-¿Qué? Oh vamos es ¿enserio? Eso es trampa- haciendo un puchero

-tendremos mucho sexo pero después de atender este reino ¿bien?-

-bien si lo pones así- dijo más tranquila la reina vampiro siguiendo al rubio

De esa manera ambos se encaminaron para ir al reino del fuego, se percataron que todo estaba de lo más normal

En eso Marceline se da cuenta que el rubio estaba totalmente desprotegido

-Finn ¿no te quemas por esto?-

-algo como esto no me detendrá Mar- dijo relajado Finn

-¿Cómo puedes andar si eres un humano?- aun curiosa

-un mago no revela sus secretos querida- dijo este guiñándole el ojo

Marceline se sintió intrigada por saber que era lo que escondía el rubio pero lo que más le intrigaba era todo lo que hizo, quería saber cómo carajos se volvió tan buen peleador de lo que en si ya lo era, pero la cereza sobre el pastel era su origen de su velocidad

Es decir, ella es una Vampiro y jamás en toda su vida vio algo similar, humanos así de veloces jamás y ahora ¿esto?

¿Es un mago?

¿Despertó algún poder escondido?

¿Alguien le otorgo el One for all?

Todas estas preguntas daban menos respuestas, y el rubio no parecía decir algo al respecto así que decidió dar el beneficio de la duda

Estos llegaron a la entrada principal custodiado por 2 guardias de fuego quienes miraban a los llegados

-nombre de ambos y la razón por la que vienen al reino de fuego- dijo uno de los guardias

-vengo para inspeccionar que todos los reinos estén bien, soy Finn el Humano viejo- dijo este sacando una barra de chocolate

Ambos guardias se miraron entre sí para volver a mirar el rubio y dejarlo pasar sin decir nada

-vaya así que impones respeto ¿eh?- hablo Marceline

-no sé de qué hablas- dijo fingiendo confusión Finn cosa que no ignoro la pelinegra

Ambos llegaron al reino, todo parecía normal el fuego intacto y los aldeanos de lo más tranquilos pero en menos de segundos algunos guaridas de fuego rodearon al par

-pero que rayos- dijo con el ceño fruncido Marceline

-hicieron muy mal en venir- dijo uno de los guardias

El rubio no decía nada solo mantuvo la calma, en eso detrás de los guardias de fuego apareció Pan de canela quien ahora estaba a cargo de todos los guardias de fuego

-hey Pan..- antes de terminar la oración Finn fue atacado por un espadazo hecho por Pan de canela

El rubio esquivo con facilidad el ataque

-¡NO ME HABLES COMO SI FUESEMOS AMIGOS!- bramo furioso Pan de canela

-¿oye pero que hice?- dijo este confundido

-tu estúpido amigo se burló y humillo a mi señora ¡eso hizo!- aun enojado lanzando otro ataque con la espada

-¿y yo tengo la culpa por lo que él hizo?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-estas con el así que debes ser igual y debes pagar por lo que él hizo- este lanzo un ataque directo atravesando al rubio con la espada

Todos miraron por uno segundos como el caballero real de la gobernante de fuego había asesinado al Finn

-oye si tienes problemas díselo a Grutas idiota- dijo Finn para darle un bofetón que lo mando lejos de su posición hasta chocar con una montaña de fuego que estaba cerca

Los demás guardias sabían que no tenían oportunidad de vencerlo pues en primer lugar aún tenían que digerir como fue que Finn pudo sobrevivir al ataque si claramente vieron como fue atravesado por la espada de Pan de Canela, además de la increíble velocidad que tenía pues tampoco vieron cuando se posiciono detrás de Pan de Canela

-vamos Marceline tenemos que terminar- dijo con aburrimiento el rubio caminando junto a la Reina de los Vampiros , los guardias de fuego como algunos habitantes que fueron testigos del combate se percataron que Finn no tenían ni un rasguño

¿Acaso fueron engañados por la mente?

No tenía sentido

Algunos guardias fueron a auxiliar a Pan quien estaba inconsciente del fuerte bofetón que recibió por parte de Finn

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El Finn y Marceline llegaron hasta la parte central donde se ubicaba el trono real peor la Reina Flama no estaba ahí mismo

El rubio recordó con cierta amargura el lugar pues recordó con mucha vergüenza aquellos oscuros días en el que estuvo rogándole a la gobernante a darle otra oportunidad y esta se daba el lujo de incluso ignorarlo por completo

-Este lugar- susurro

-quede como un imbécil aquel día- se maldijo mentalmente por tal mal recuerdo que le daba aquel lugar

-¿pasa algo Finn?- pregunto por los ceños que fruncía el rubio

-nada en especial Mar- hablo Finn, este seguía observando aquel espacio que le daba muy malos recuerdos y para el colmo de sus males tenía que ver a la Reina Flama y tenía que esperar porque uno de sus mayordomos dijo que estaba ocupada y que regresaría pronto

Estos esperaban en lo que llegaba

El rubio comenzó a charlar con Marceline para perder el tiempo mientras

-¿oye Mar es verdad, como es que no te quemas si estamos en el reino de fuego y tu eres vampiro?- pregunto Finn

-fui a la tienda en la ciudad de los magos y compre un repelente para el fuego, solo que a diferencia del conjuro asqueroso que usa Flambo este es mejor y permanente además de que no cambias de color azul- respondió Marceline despreocupada

-ya veo- contesto Finn

-¿ahora me dirás tu a mi tu invulnerabilidad al fuego?- pregunto ahora interesada la pelinegra

-mmm no – dijo este soltando una sonrisa

-¡jum! Bien jugado- respondió esta

Estos continuaron conversando sin que se dieran cuenta que la Reina Flama estaba ya ahí frente a ellos

-ho-hola- saludo esta mientras que ambos voltearon a verla

-hey Phoebe ¿Qué tal?-

La Reina Flama se quedó petrificada al ver a Finn pues estaba frente a él y han venido directamente hasta acá para verla o era lo que ella creía

Quería decir muchas cosas pero no podía articular una palabra, además de que su mano no dejaba de temblar

Pero tenía que mantenerse firme

-¿a qué se debe su visita?-

-venimos de parte de la Dulce princesa para averiguar si todos los reinos están bien- respondió Marceline

-todo está bien, así que no deberían preocuparse – respondió la Gobernante del Reino de fuego

-pues eso si- agrego el rubio –pero solo por las dudas, ¡oye Lich!-

En eso de las sombras sale aquel sombrío ser mostrándose frente a ellos alarmándose tanto la azabache como la chica de fuego

-¿encontraste alguna anomalía?- pregunto el rubio

-ninguna, de hecho me cerciore de revisar 2 veces y al parecer todo está normal-

-umm eso está bien, bueno ya no te necesito lárgate- dijo este tranquilo haciendo que desaparezca en una explosión de humo

-wooow hasta para mí fue cruel el cómo trataste a esa cosa- hablo con lastima Marceline

-es solo una marioneta y como tal debe ser tratado- dijo con simpleza el rubio cosa que turbo un poco a ambas chicas puesto a que acostumbradas a su vieja comportamiento pues el nuevo Finn si daba mucho que decir, intrigaba y es mucho más interesante que antes eso es muy cierto pero a veces hacía falta ese viejo Finn con el que todos contaban

-bueno bueno bueno, si no hay más que hacer aquí, nosotros nos vamos, andando marci- dijo el rubio para comenzar a marcharse pero…

-¡alto!- grito Phoebe sorprendiendo a los anteriores mencionados volteando hacia donde estaba ella

-Finn quiero hablar contigo- pauso para respirar-a solas-

Marceline solo expreso una mueca de disgusto, esta miro al rubio para ver si entendía de lo que hablarían pero el solo levanto los hombros como diciendo "ni puta idea" así que la reina vampiro se retiro

-entonces- hablo el rubio –de que querías hablar ¿Señorita?-

Phoebe sintió una punzada en el corazón pues sabía que esa clase de formalidades es una barrera enorme entre un caballero y una reina que debían mantener pero ya tenia su atención y no debía desaprovechar….ya no

Fin del capitulo 9

Bueno shabos espero que les haya gustado y pues disculpen si creen que no eh querido avanzar pero encerio esto se pone mas y mas brutal, hablando de mi claro :,v

Bueno dejen sus ricos reviews ya saben es la inspiración y literalmente la razón por la que escribo uwu

Sale bai

Nameless fuera


End file.
